KaiSoo World
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: [H I A T U S] Kumpulan drabble KaiSoo dengan cerita berbeda di setiap chapternya. (KaiSoo) / (Shounen-ai / YAOI). Fluff (mungkin). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, please.
1. Hujan

Jika kalian bertanya pada Kyungsoo, "Apa kau menyukai hujan?", maka, tanpa ragu Kyungsoo akan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Tidak!".

Alasannya?

Pertama, karena hujan membuat suhu udara menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyukai suhu udara yang hadir setelah hujan reda karena dirinya benar-benar tidak cocok dengan udara dingin. Tubuh yang menggigil serta hidung yang tersumbat karena flu datang menyerang membuat Kyungsoo kerapkali mendesis kesal ketika hujan datang.

Kedua, karena hujan tidak jarang menghadirkan petir dan kilat sebagai pelengkap cuaca buruk. Kerasnya suara petir serta terangnya cahaya kilat selalu sukses membuat debaran jantung Kyungsoo mendadak menggila dan pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu benar-benar tidak menyukai sensasi mendebarkan itu, karena mau bagaimana pun juga, debaran itu tidaklah menimbulkan hal yang menyenangkan, melainkan hal yang menakutkan.

Ketiga, karena hujan dapat mengganggu aktivitas siapa pun. Kyungsoo tidak berbohong akan hal tersebut karena yang dikatakannya memanglah sebuah kenyataan. Ketika hujan datang, secara otomatis semua aktivitas yang tengah dilakukan setiap insan yang ada di muka bumi ini akan terganggu karena datangnya jutaan air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Para pelajar. Para pekerja kantor. Para pelayan restoran. Pedagang kaki lima. Pengantar koran dan susu, serta segala hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari akan terganggu hanya karena hujan.

Keempat, karena hujan membuat jalan menjadi basah. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyukai jalan yang basah akibat hujan karena hal itu menyebabkan banyak kerugian, menurutnya. Pertama, jalan yang basah bisa menjadi licin dan tidak menutup kemungkinan sebuah kecelakaan akan terjadi jika tidak berhati-hati ketika sedang mengendarai kendaraan roda dua maupun roda empat. Kedua, genangan air yang terkadang mengisi tempat-tempat tertentu di sisi jalan akan menyebabkan pakaian yang dikenakan menjadi kotor karena ulah manusia yang entah memang sengaja atau tidak sengaja sudah melewati genangan air tersebut membuat genangan air itu naik dan mendarat di pakaian yang tengah dikenakan. Ketiga, bisa dikatakan penampilan kita tidak akan sesempurna sebelumnya karena jalan yang basah membuat kita mau tidak mau memperlambat langkah kita agar tidak ada air ataupun kotoran yang mendarat di pakaian kita.

Alasan terakhir, alasan yang benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menancapkan kata 'tidak suka' pada air alami yang Tuhan jatuhkan dari langit yaitu, karena hujan kerapkali mengingatkannya pada satu kenangan buruk yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami trauma yang cukup serius.

Kecelakaan. Rumah sakit. Tidak bertanggung jawab.

Hujan deras tengah mengguyur bumi saat Kyungsoo memelankan laju sepeda motornya karena jalanan yang mulai licin. Pemuda manis pemilik senyum berbentuk hati itu memilih menjalankan sepeda motornya di sisi kiri jalan demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Namun sayangnya, meski Kyungsoo sudah berusaha untuk menghindari hal yang tidak pernah ia ketahui, Tuhan justru memberinya sebuah kejutan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, mobil mewah yang semula berada di belakangnya mendadak mempercepat lajunya, membuat ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan jalan yang licin sedikit tergelincir menyebabkan mobil mewah tersebut sedikit oleng. Spion sebelah kiri mobil mewah tersebut mengenai stang sepeda motor Kyungsoo membuat sepeda motor pemuda manis itu ikut menjadi oleng hingga akhirnya sepeda motor tersebut jatuh dan menimpa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru siuman ketika dirinya sudah berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban yang membalut kaki sebelah kanannya. Vonis dokter yang menyatakan jika kaki sebelah kanannya patah membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, sebelum akhirnya menangis histeris. Satu hal yang membuat emosi Kyungsoo memuncak serta rasa sesak semakin menjadi di dadanya yaitu ketika dirinya mengetahui jika pelaku yang sudah menyebabkan dirinya celaka tidak melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai manusia yang baik, bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Membuat kedua orangtuanya harus menanggung biaya pengobatan rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah.

Tetapi, di balik musibah mengerikan yang pernah Kyungsoo alami nyatanya Tuhan pun sudah menyelipkan satu kejutan lain yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakannya, sampai kapan pun.

Ketika itu, Kyungsoo tengah berdiam diri di halte dekat kampusnya demi menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Selama menunggu, Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya menghela napas karena ingatan akan kecelakaan yang pernah dialaminya selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan hal tersebut dengan mencoba mencari kesibukan lain yaitu menghitung banyaknya kendaraan yang lewat di depannya. Selama beberapa detik hal tersebut berhasil menghalau pikirannya akan rasa trauma yang dialaminya, namun tidak lama kemudian trauma itu kembali datang membuat kepalanya mendadak diliputi rasa pening.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah seraya melangkah mundur agar dirinya bisa beristirahat di kursi panjang yang ada di halte. Tetapi, belum juga dirinya berhasil sampai di kursi halte tersebut, pergerakannya harus terhenti ketika sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

Dengan kedua matanya yang membulat, Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan dengan salah satu tangan memegang payung dan satu tangan yang masih setia melingkari pinggangnya. Pemuda mungil berwajah manis itu sempat mengerjabkan kedua mata bulatnya selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar jika sosok yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya itu merupakan pangeran tampan di kampusnya, pangeran tampan yang digilai banyak wanita, maupun pria.

"Jo—Jongin..."

Sosok yang Kyungsoo panggil Jongin menoleh dan menatap wajah terkejut Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyum yang ia ulaskan pada bibirnya. Lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo sedikit bergerak untuk mempererat pelukannya sebelum suara berat khas miliknya terdengar, menyapa indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

Rasa tidak suka Kyungsoo terhadap hujan mulai berkurang, meski hanya sedikit. Ingat! Sedikit. Hal itu terjadi karena sosok pangeran tampan yang sudah menjadi pujaan hatinya selama satu tahun terakhir.

Kim Jongin, sosok pangeran tampan yang Kyungsoo puja-puja itu selalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan rasa traumanya serta rasa tidak sukanya terhadap hujan. Pemuda tampan berkulit coklat itu kerapkali menceritakan hal-hal positif yang terjadi karena hujan, berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika bukan hanya sisi negatif saja yang didapatkan dari hujan.

Tetapi, jika kalian mau tahu hal terbesar yang sedikit sukses mengurangi rasa tidak suka Kyungsoo terhadap hujan yaitu, ciuman.

Kalian terkejut?

Hei! Ini serius. Kyungsoo benar-benar mengakuinya.

Ketika dirinya dan Jongin terjebak hujan, membuat mereka harus meneduh di emperan toko yang tutup. Kala itu tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menggigil karena suhu udara yang mulai rendah, membuat Jongin yang ada di sampingnya tanpa ragu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, tahu-tahu bibir tebal Jongin yang sejak lama menggodanya sudah menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Menekan bibirnya begitu dalam membuat ciuman yang mereka lakukan menjadi sedikit intim. Ia sempat terkejut, mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum kedua mata bulatnya terpejam, menikmati cumbuan mesra dari pangeran tampan yang sudah berubah status sebagai kekasihnya.

Yeah, karena hujan mampu menciptakan suasana romantis melalui kehangatan yang Jongin salurkan untuk dirinya.

Oh, satu lagi. Mulai sekarang, kadar ketidaksukaan Kyungsoo terhadap hujan akan berkurang, terhitung dari berapa banyak dirinya dan Jongin berciuman selama hujan turun.

Ups. Kalian jangan mengira jika itu hanya akal-akalan Kyungsoo saja ya. Hahahaha.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Hai ^^

Aku kembali lagi nih, ada yang kangen kah sama aku? Aku harap ada ya, meski satu orang gpp kok, gpp, hehehe :D

Kali ini aku mencoba untuk membuat drabble KaiSoo, meskipun kurasa untuk cerita yang ini melebihi kapasitas untuk disebut drabble. Tapi gpp, aku harap kalian tetap menyukainya seperti kalian menyukai karyaku yang lain ^^

Sedikit penjelasan, aku mau coba buat drabble berchapter. Setiap chapternya itu berbeda cerita dan tidak akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan drabble sebelumnya. Aku tertarik untuk membuat drabble karena melihat beberapa author yang membuat hal seperti ini juga. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa post chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat karena tugas kuliahku yang sudah mulai menumpuk. Untuk beberapa chapter selanjutnya aku sudah menyiapkan idenya, tetapi aku belum tahu kapan aku akan mengetiknya. Jika kalian berminat untuk memberikan ide untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya, aku akan berterima kasih karena kalian ikut berpartisipasi untuk tulisanku kali ini ^^

Oh ya, bisa aku meminta satu hal? Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Thor' ya, dibacanya gimanaaaaa gitu :D panggil aja aku 'Rin', 'Eonni', atau 'Saeng', biar kerasa lebih akrab aja gitu :D

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	2. Pendek

.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tinggi tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil dibandingkan dengan remaja seusianya. Pemuda manis pemilik mata bulat layaknya burung hantu itu selalu berusaha mengabaikan rasa iri yang kerapkali muncul ketika dirinya berjalan beriringan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menyugestikan pada dirinya sendiri jika tubuhnya yang mungil merupakan salah satu kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan di antara kelebihannya yang lain. Salah satu contohnya yaitu ketika dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya harus melewati pintu rumah yang cukup rendah. Jika dirinya dapat dengan mudah melewati pintu tersebut tanpa harus bersusah payah menundukkan kepala maupun menekuk kedua lutut, hal itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang terbilang serakah mengenai tinggi tubuh itu selalu menundukkan kepala seraya menekuk kedua lutut saat melewati pintu rumah seseorang yang kerap mereka kunjungi. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Kyungsoo akan terkekeh sejenak sebelum tersenyum mengejek seraya berkata, "Memiliki tubuh mungil itu ada untungnya juga."

Sehun, salah satu sahabat Kyungsoo yang memiliki keserakahan pada tinggi tubuh akan senantiasa membalas ejekan Kyungsoo yang selalu berhasil membuat pemuda manis kelahiran Januari itu menekuk wajah kesal.

"Jangan lupakan rengekanmu ketika tanganmu tidak sampai menggapai sesuatu yang berada jauh di atas kepalamu Do Kyungsoo."

Jika seorang Oh Sehun sudah berkata seperti itu, yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah semakin mendekat ke arah pemuda tampan berkulit coklat yang ada di sampingnya kemudian bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi pemuda tampan tersebut seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang pemuda tampan tersebut. Bibirnya tampak bergerak untuk menyuarakan kata-kata yang senantiasa membuat sosok pemuda tampan yang menjadi tamengnya untuk bersembunyi itu terkekeh gemas.

"Jongin, tubuhku tidak sependek itu. Kenapa Sehun selalu berkata seperti itu sih? Padahal kan dia tidak bisa disebut tinggi jika tidak ada yang pendek terlebih dahulu."

Pemuda tampan yang Kyungsoo panggil Jongin semakin terkekeh setelah mendengar kata-kata tambahan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan berkulit coklat itu kemudian melepaskan kedua lengan Kyungsoo di pinggangnya dan membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menurut. Tubuhnya ia bawa untuk berdiri tegak di hadapan Jongin dengan kepala mendongak guna menatap wajah tampan Jongin lebih jelas.

"Kekasih manisku ini sangat menggemaskan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Dengan tubuhmu yang mungil ini, kau bisa dengan jelas mendengar degup jantungku ketika aku memelukmu kan? Maka dari itu, abaikan kata-kata mereka yang menyebutmu pendek, karena pada dasarnya mereka hanya iri karena tidak bisa memiliki makhluk manis nan menggemaskan seperti dirimu."

Kyungsoo, meski dirinya seorang laki-laki, nyatanya ia tetap tidak mampu menahan agar wajah manisnya tidak merona. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang berhasil muncul di kedua pipinya.

Jongin itu memang paling pandai membuat dirinya tidak berkutik karena tersipu malu.

Setelah berhasil menetralkan semburat merah di wajahnya, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan senyum berbentuk hati terukir di bibirnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah, mendekati sosok sang terkasih yang tengah terdiam menatap lekat-lekat dirinya. Kedua kakinya lantas berjinjit seiring dengan menyatunya belahan bibirnya dengan belahan bibir pemuda tampan yang sangat ia cintai.

Meskipun tubuhnya terbilang mungil, Kyungsoo tetap mengucap syukur pada Tuhan. Karena, jika bukan karena tubuhnya yang mungil, ia tidak akan pernah merasakan sensasi berbeda ketika dirinya mencium bibir Jongin dengan kedua kaki berjinjit.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Apa kalian berkenan memberikan ide padaku untuk chapter selanjutnya?

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 1 – Rain]**

LauraRose14 ll nstplw ll Jang Ha Na ll kaisooyy

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	3. Sibuk

.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya saat salah satu tangannya tidak merasakan kehadiran sosok lain di sebelahnya. Keningnya mengerut, bersamaan dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Suasana temaram langsung menyapa indera penglihatannya begitu kedua mata bulatnya sudah dapat meraih fokusnya secara sempurna.

"Jongin?" panggilnya seraya melihat sekeliling, namun tetap tidak menemukan sosok yang sedang dicarinya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai merasuki otaknya membuat dirinya cepat-cepat menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya kemudian berjalan cepat keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran saat melihat lampu ruang tengah rumahnya masih menyala sementara jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Pikiran aneh yang semula menggelayuti pikirannya mendadak hilang dan berganti dengan rasa khawatir.

"Jongin?" panggilnya saat sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya dengan benda elektronik menyala yang ada di depannya.

Sosok yang Kyungsoo panggil Jongin tampak menoleh sejenak kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, mengamati jemari-jemari Jongin yang begitu lihai bermain di atas _keyboard_ laptop yang ada di depannya. Helaan napas berat terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya pemuda mungil berparas manis itu melangkah untuk mendekati pemuda tampan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu benar-benar menumpuk Jongin-ah? Kantung matamu benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan..." kata Kyungsoo setelah mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jongin dengan sebuah meja berukuran sedang sebagai penghalangnya.

Jongin hanya diam, mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo membuat pemuda mungil pemilik senyum unik itu kembali menghela napas berat.

Kyungsoo bergerak, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin dan menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku Kyung, aku sibuk!" kata Jongin datar seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo pada kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kedua tangannya semakin erat menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin membuat pemuda tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu menatapnya tajam. Namun tatapan tajam itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah melihat sinar kesedihan terpancar jelas di kedua bola mata pemuda mungil yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan jika kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Jongin-ah, tapi aku keberatan jika kau benar-benar mengabaikan kondisi tubuhmu..." kata Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin melunak. Mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang sarat akan kesedihan membuatnya merasakan satu cubitan keras di dadanya menyebabkan rasa sakit mendadak menghampirinya. Kedua tangannya yang semula digenggam Kyungsoo kini berbalik menjadi menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda mungil itu dengan erat. Senyum manis sempat ia ulaskan di bibirnya sebelum membuka suaranya untuk membalas perkataan pemuda mungil yang masih saja menatapnya penuh kesedihan.

"Aku tidak mengabaikan kesehatanku sayang, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, merasa tidak setuju dengan kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan.

"Kantung matamu sudah mulai menebal Jongin-ah, kau juga jarang makan di rumah beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pola makanmu di luar sana..."

Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menyuruh pemuda manis yang berstatus sebagai 'istri'nya itu untuk duduk di dekatnya. Kyungsoo menurut, membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk berada di samping 'suami' tampannya. Kedua lengannya dengan cepat melingkar di pinggang Jongin begitu dirinya sudah duduk di dekat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul seraya menyelipkan satu lengannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian salah satu tangannya yang lain bergerak untuk menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo di bahunya.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya saat merasakan kenyamanan serta kehangatan yang selalu hadir jika sudah berduaan dengan 'suami'nya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Jongin-ah..." gumamnya pelan.

Jongin yang mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo tampak menatap lekat-lekat wajah manis pemuda mungil yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama 4 tahun itu. Senyum simpul kembali ia ulaskan di bibirnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan penuh sayang pada kening Kyungsoo yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Maafkan kesibukanku akhir-akhir ini sayang, pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk," katanya seraya mengelus helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Ya, kau memang benar-benar sibuk Jongin-ah. Kau jahat, kau tidak peduli lagi padaku..." lirih Kyungsoo menjawab perkataan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak sayang, tidak seperti itu," sanggah Jongin.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya Jongin-ah..."

Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya di rambut Kyungsoo kemudian terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah enggan membalas perkataan Kyungsoo karena apa yang dikatakan pemuda mungil tersebut memanglah benar membuat dirinya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Maafkan aku sayang," pada akhirnya, hanya kata maaflah yang lagi-lagi terlontar dari bibirnya, menunjukkan penyesalannya karena sudah mengabaikan pemuda manisnya itu.

Kyungsoo bergerak, mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin seraya melesakkan wajah manisnya di leher Jongin.

"Aku tahu kesibukanmu itu bertujuan demi kebaikan hidup kita Jongin-ah," katanya pelan membuat senyum lebar langsung terkembang di bibir Jongin.

"Tuhan benar-benar mencintaiku karena sudah mengirimkan malaikat manis nan baik hati sepertimu untuk manusia sepertiku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi rapinya serta hati yang terbentuk pada bibirnya ketika tersenyum. Kepalanya bergerak untuk menjauhi leher Jongin kemudian menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan senyum manis yang masih terulas di bibirnya. Kedipan nakal ia berikan untuk pemuda tampan bemarga Kim tersebut sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan satu kecupan sayang pada bibir tebal pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Dan aku bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memercayaiku untuk mencintaimu Jongin-ah..."

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter baru kembali rilis setelah aku sukses dengan presentasi penyuntingan tadi pagi. _Well_ , katakanlah chapter ini sebagai penghilang penat setelah aku berkutat dengan makalah selama seminggu terakhir, hehehehe.

Selanjutnya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyumbangkan ide untuk chapter selanjutnya. Aku tampung ya ide-idenya, insyaallah akan kupakai semuanya kalau aku sudah siap mengolah ide yang kalian berikan. Sekali lagi terima kasih yaaaaaaaaa ^^

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 2 – Short]**

OneKim ll CuteSoo93 ll Kyungchu ll DioRah ll LauraRose14 ll lhynaa2526 ll kyung1225 ll nstplw ll dokydo91 ll sangjoonpark

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	4. dr Kim Jongin

.

* * *

Awalnya, Kyungsoo paling takut dengan manusia yang memiliki gelar dokter di depan namanya. Ia berpikir, dokter itu sangat kejam karena suka sekali menyuntikkan jarum tajam ke lengannya ketika dirinya masih kecil. Bahkan, ia juga sempat menyimpan sedikit dendam pada manusia yang menjadi dokter pribadinya karena dokter tersebut tidak pernah mendengar teriakannya yang meminta dirinya untuk berhenti memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya saat itu. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa tahun saja, karena setelah Kyungsoo beranjak remaja dan penyakit bawaan dari orang tuanya kembali kambuh, rasa dendam terhadap dokter pribadi keluarganya justru menguap tanpa sisa.

Semuanya berawal dari kejadian satu bulan lalu. Ketika Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk menemui sahabatnya di perpustakaan kota, rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dada sebelah kirinya memaksa dirinya untuk berteriak panik karena penyakit asma yang dideritanya kerapkali datang tanpa diundang. Kyungsoo meringis, dengan tangan mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kirinya, ia membawa langkah kakinya secepat mungkin untuk menemui sang ibu yang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Mulutnya terbuka, bersiap untuk meneriakkan keluhan yang selalu dilontarkan ketika rasa sesak semakin menyiksanya.

"IBU! NA—NAPASKU SESAK!"

Nyonya Do buru-buru mematikan kran air yang sedang dipegangnya ketika teriakan sarat akan kesakitan kembali terdengar dari bibir putra kesayangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal serta wajah manisnya yang memerah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Nyonya Do segera masuk ke rumahnya dan pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya, dokter yang biasa menangani penyakit Kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung kesal. Indera penglihatannya sesekali melirik ke arah sang ibu dan pintu kamarnya secara bergantian. Lima belas menit sudah terlewati sejak wanita paruh baya yang sudah melahirkannya itu menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya, namun dokter yang dimaksud tidak kunjung datang.

"Ibu, kenapa dokternya lama sekali? Napasku benar-benar sesak bu..." keluh Kyungsoo seraya mengatur napasnya perlahan-lahan dengan bantuan sang ibu yang ada di depannya.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi dokternya pasti sampai," jawab Nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah untuk merespon jawaban sang ibu.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamar Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan pergerakan bibir Kyungsoo yang hendak menyuarakan kata-katanya untuk sang ibu. Pemuda manis berusia 18 tahun itu menoleh, diikuti sang ibu yang sudah tersenyum lebar mendapati dokter yang sejak tadi ditunggunya sudah datang. Namun senyuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karena setelahnya ekspresi heran dengan kening yang mengerut berhasil menguasai wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu ketika mendapati sosok pemuda tampan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar anaknya dengan pakaian casual yang membuat aura yang terpancar dari dirinya benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sama halnya dengan sang ibu, Kyungsoo pun terheran-heran dengan sosok yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tampan terulas di bibirnya. Kedua matanya sempat membulat, sebelum akhirnya tersadar setelah mendapat tepukan di paha kirinya.

"Ibu, siapa dia?" tanyanya berbisik pada sang ibu.

Nyonya Do kembali menoleh untuk menatap pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar anaknya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah jawaban yang sudah tersedia di otaknya.

"Sebelumnya dokter Kim pernah mengatakan pada ibu jika salah satu putranya ada yang menjadi dokter, dan beberapa waktu lalu ibu mendapat kabar jika dokter Kim ditugaskan di luar negeri untuk membantu pengobatan di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di sana. Kalau saat ini yang datang anaknya, itu berarti mulai sekarang yang akan menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga kita bukan dokter Kim lagi, tetapi anaknya, meskipun mereka masih keluarga sih."

Penjelasan Nyonya Do yang panjang lebar sukses membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Ini sungguhan? Dokter tampan itu? Akan menjadi dokter pribadinya? Yang benar saja! Kalau seperti ini dokternya sih, Kyungsoo rela kalau harus sakit setiap hari.

Eh, tapi tunggu! Bagaimana kalau ternyata dokter muda itu juga suka menyuntik pasiennya? Oh tidak! Percuma saja berwajah tampan tapi hobinya menyakiti pasiennya. Dipikir ditusuk pakai jarum itu tidak sakit, huh?

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ saya Kim Jongin, saya yang akan menggantikan tugas ayah saya sebagai dokter pribadi di keluarga ini."

Kyungsoo, meskipun wajahnya kembali memunculkan raut keterkejutan karena mendengar suara khas dari dokter tampan yang ada di kamarnya, jantungnya pun tidak luput dari detakan-detakan keras yang sukses terdengar di telinganya. Wajahnya mendadak merona saat otaknya membayangkan jika dirinya akan lebih sering bertemu dengan dokter tampan yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi dokter pribadinya.

"Mana yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat dokter bernama Kim Jongin itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Sebelum memfokuskan diri untuk menatap wajah tampan sang dokter, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan kedua mata bulatnya sudah tidak menemukan kehadiran sang ibu di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napas sebelum beralih menatap wajah sang dokter.

"Yang mana yang sakit?"

Meski ragu, Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke dada sebelah kirinya dan menekannya selama beberapa detik. Jongin mengangguk kemudian mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo, menyentuh dada Kyungsoo dengan salah satu tangan Kyungsoo sebagai alasnya. Kyungsoo melotot, sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan menghasilkan seruan panik terlontar dari bibir menggoda dokter tampan bernama Kim Jongin.

"KYUNGSOO!"

* * *

Mulai sekarang, meskipun Kyungsoo masih tidak suka dengan adegan suntik-menyuntik yang dilakukan seorang dokter pada pasiennya, hal itu sudah mulai sedikit berkurang karena dokter tampan kesayangannya. Walau dirinya harus menahan sakit serta rasa kesal karena jarum suntik yang sudah menembus kulit dan daging pada tubuhnya, setidaknya orang pertama yang bisa bebas melihat bokong mulusnya adalah Kim Jongin, dokter tampan pemilik bibir menggoda yang sudah mencuri hatinya. Dan mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo akan menyiapkan segala macam rencana untuk mendapatkan dokter tampan itu, sekaligus mendapatkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' dari sang dokter.

Terakhir, untuk yang masih di bawah umur harap jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dengan kata 'iya-iya' yang Kyungsoo maksud ya, hahaha.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Masih manis kah? Atau semakin aneh? Ini terinspirasi dari tingkahku yang tanpa sadar selalu memerhatikan wajah dokter tampan yang ketika itu sedang memeriksa keadaanku. Meskipun aku teriak-teriak karena disuntik, mataku benar-benar gak bisa lepas dari wajah dokternya. Aku bahkan sempat bilang gini dalam hati, "Kenapa dokternya tampan sekali?" padahal saat itu aku masih SMP lhoooooo, hahahaha.

Maaf ya kelamaan update, baru sempat menulis ini karena waktuku habis di kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas. Semoga kalian tetap menyukai karyaku ini ya ^^

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 3 – Busy]**

nstplw ll CuteSoo93 ll sangjoonpark ll lhynaa2526 ll meliarisky7 ll cha

.

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	5. Spoiled

.

* * *

Sebelum hubungannya naik pangkat menjadi sepasang suami-'istri', Kyungsoo pernah melakukan sebuah penelitian. Ia bertanya beberapa kali kepada orang terdekatnya tentang kekasih tampannya, Kim Jongin. Hasil penelitiannya ternyata mendapatkan satu kesimpulan yang sama.

Jongin itu tampan.

Jongin itu pintar.

Jongin itu mapan.

Jongin itu penyayang.

Jongin itu perhatian.

Jongin itu dewasa.

Dari keenam hal yang telah disebutkan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak jika yang dikatakan orang-orang terdekatnya memanglah benar. Wajah Jongin yang tampan ditambah kecerdasan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata serta kesuksesan yang diraihnya benar-benar menjadi point plus untuk Jongin menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Namun bukan karena Jongin tampan, pintar dan juga mapan Kyungsoo bisa mencintai pemuda tinggi berkulit coklat itu. Seiring hari berganti dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, rasa sayang dan perhatian serta kedewasaan Jongin-lah yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tidak berpaling dari siapa pun. Namun sayangnya, kadar kedewasaan Jongin sepertinya sudah mulai berkurang sejak malaikat kecil yang begitu menggemaskan hadir sebagai pelengkap rumah tangga mereka.

Kim Taeoh. Itulah nama yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo berikan untuk bocah lucu berusia 4 tahun. Awalnya, Jongin tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sang buah hati yang kerapkali menempel pada 'istri' tercinta. Ia berpikir, ikatan batin antara seorang anak dan ibu pastilah sangat kuat yang berefek samping pada kedekatan keduanya. Namun ternyata, rasa tidak pedulinya itu kini justru berimbas pada pemikiran konyol yang kerapkali muncul ketika sang buah hati tengah bermesraan dengan sang 'istri'.

Tidak. Jongin tidak mungkin membenci anaknya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatur ekspresi wajahnya ketika Taeoh sudah mulai bermanja-manja dengan pemuda manis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak peka jika ia sudah mulai cemburu dengan Taeoh. Dan karena hal ini pula yang menyebabkan Jongin melakukan satu hal konyol sepanjang hidupnya. Catat! Sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

"SAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Kyungsoo berjengit dan terdiam sejenak saat suara bass dengan intonasi tinggi itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap wajah tampan putranya dengan kening yang mengerut setelah keterkejutan berhasil lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Sayang, kau dengar itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Taeoh yang tengah sibuk memakan roti tawar dengan banyak selai cokelat yang mengotori sekitar sudut bibirnya.

Taeoh mengerjabkan kedua matanya sejenak seraya menjauhkan roti yang ada di depan mulutnya kemudian mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Itu suala _daddy_ , _appa..._ " jawabnya.

"Sudah selesai sarapannya? Mau ikut _appa_ melihat _daddy_?"

Sekali lagi Taeoh mengangguk imut kemudian menghabiskan segelas susu yang ada di samping piring sarapannya. Kedua tangannya lantas bergerak, menunjuk bibirnya untuk memberitahukan pada Kyungsoo jika bibirnya benar-benar kotor.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kebiasaan sang putra setelah sarapan hanya dapat terkekeh tanpa suara sebelum meraih tissue yang ada di meja kemudian mengusap bibir sang putra dengan lembut. Setelah bibir sang putra bersih dari noda cokelat, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir sang putra yang menghasilkan tawa riang dari bocah berusia 4 tahun tersebut.

"Ayo _appa_ kita lihat _daddy_ ," ajaknya pada Kyungsoo seraya turun dari kursi yang didudukinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menggenggam salah satu tangan mungil Taeoh sebelum melangkah menapaki anak tangga guna menuju kamar sang suami.

.

.

" _DADDY!_ " Taeoh berseru cukup keras saat memasuki kamar _daddy_ dan _appa_ nya. Bocah tampan berpipi gembul itu kemudian melangkah untuk mendekati gundukan selimut yang ada di atas ranjang orang tuanya. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di ambang pintu kamarnya seraya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Taeoh pada Jongin, suaminya.

" _Daddy?_ " panggil Taeoh sekali lagi karena tidak ada sahutan apapun dari sosok yang tadi diserukan namanya.

Merasa tetap diabaikan, Taeoh akhirnya menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo untuk meminta izin membuka selimut yang sedang dipakai _daddy_ nya. Setelah mendapatkan izin melalui anggukkan kepala Kyungsoo, Taeoh akhirnya membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh _daddy_ nya dengan kekuatan penuh. Kedua matanya nyaris terbelalak dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergerak mundur saat mendapati bukan kepala _daddy_ nya yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya.

"Ya! _Daddy!_ Jangan belcanda! Kepala _daddy_ di mana?" serunya panik.

Kyungsoo yang melihat keterkejutan di wajah tampan Taeoh hanya mampu tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekati bocah tersebut.

"Kepala _daddy_ mu ada di sini sayang," katanya seraya menyibak sisi lain dari selimut yang digunakan Jongin.

" _Appa,_ aku pikil kepala _daddy_ berubah menjadi kaki. Aku benal-benal terkejut tadi," ucapnya polos.

Melihat kepolosan putranya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul bocah bermarga Kim itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang Taeoh kembali ke kamar sebelum _daddy_ bangun dan menggelitiki perut Taeoh karena ucapan Taeoh tadi. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Taeoh segera mengangguk cepat kemudian berlari keluar kamar orang tuanya. Bocah berpipi gembul itu tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan tangan jahil _daddy_ nya, mengingat sang _daddy_ yang suka sekali menjahilinya jika dirinya salah bicara.

Selepas kepergian Taeoh, Kyungsoo segera memfokuskan tatapannya pada kedua mata Jongin yang tertutup. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat mendapati Jongin hanya diam, tanpa merespon kehadirannya, padahal biasanya Jongin akan langsung bangun jika dirinya sudah menyibak selimut yang tengah digunakan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Jongin? Kau masih tidur?" tanyanya tak yakin seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin.

"..."

Tidak ada suara apapun yang menandakan Jongin sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda tampan penyuka ayam itu benar-benar menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Ayolah Jongin, jangan bercanda. Kau baru saja berteriak memanggilku. Cepat bangun dan pergi kerja!"

"..."

Hening.

Masih tidak ada respon dari Jongin membuat kerutan pada kening Kyungsoo semakin bertambah. Pemuda manis pemilik senyum unik itu segera menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jongin dan seketika tubuhnya terlonjak saat merasakan suhu tubuh Jongin yang luar biasa panas.

Meski rasa panik menghampiri dirinya, Kyungsoo tetap berusaha tenang. Ia dengan cepat menelepon dokter pribadi keluarganya dan mengambil baskom serta air hangat untuk mengompres kening Jongin.

"Tubuhmu panas sekali Jongin-ah..." katanya khawatir.

Jongin yang merasakan basah pada keningnya perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, berusaha meraih fokusnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang dicintainya. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya saat melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang..." katanya dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jongin dan menumpahkan air matanya di tengkuk Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika merawat Jongin yang sedang sakit ternyata benar-benar melelahkan. Pasalnya, tingkat kedewasaan Jongin yang semula berada di level tertinggi mendadak turun drastis saat sakit menyerang tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut. Bahkan, Taeoh yang manja pun masih kalah manjanya dengan Jongin yang sedang sakit. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, Kyungsoo heran kenapa Jongin mendadak jadi manja seperti itu?

"Sayang..."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap sesaat wajah pucat Jongin sebelum kembali fokus pada buah apel yang sedang dikupasnya.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali," kata Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo menaruh buah apel yang sudah dikupasnya di atas piring yang berada di meja nakas kemudian menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah melon ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"Cepat habiskan buahnya, minum obatmu kemudian tidur. Kau harus istirahat!" perintah Kyungsoo tegas.

Dengan wajah dibuat sememelas mungkin, Jongin menggeleng, berusaha menolak perintah 'istrinya'.

"Aku mau berduaan denganmu sayang, bukannya mau tidur," katanya lagi.

Kyungsoo melotot saat merasakan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin merosot karena tarikan kedua lengan Jongin yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Jongin! Jangan macam-macam! Kau sedang sakit!" seru Kyungsoo panik seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari perangkap Jongin.

"Tubuhku hanya panas saja sayang. Kalau sudah seperti ini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat tubuh kita berdua panas, hmm?" goda Jongin seraya menyeringai mesum.

"Tidak! Tidak Jongin! Kepalamu pusing!"

Mengabaikan penolakan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan cepat mengubah posisi tubuhnya, menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang ada di bawahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, bibir tebal miliknya sudah menyatu dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo, yang awalnya menolak kini perlahan-lahan mulai mengikuti alur permainan Jongin. Kedua lengannya ia kalungkan di leher Jongin kemudian menariknya agar ciuman yang mereka lakukan semakin dalam.

Selagi bibirnya sibuk menjamah bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus sesuatu yang ada di selangkangan Kyungsoo, berusaha menaikkan hasrat pemuda manis tersebut agar mau bercinta dengannya.

"Euungh, Jo—Jongin..." desah Kyungsoo tertahan.

Mendengar desahan seksi yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh mungil 'istrinya'. Tanpa ragu ia segera menurunkan celana yang sedang digunakan Kyungsoo menggunakan kakinya sementara tangannya semakin lihai memanjakan junior Kyungsoo yang mulai mengeras.

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

" _Daddy! Appa!_ "

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

" _Daddy! Appa!_ "

"Jo—Jongin, Ta—Taeoh..."

"Sssstt... itu bukan suara Taeoh sayang, itu hanya halusinasimu saja."

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

 _DUK_

" _DADDY! APPA!_ "

"Jo—Jongin, it—itu suara Ta—Taeoh..."

"Bukan sayang, Taeoh sedang tidur..."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu membalas perkataan Jongin dengan pekikan keras saat tiba-tiba batang keras Jongin berhasil menerobos lubangnya.

.

.

Satu hal yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Alasan kenapa Jongin bisa sakit karena pemuda tampan tersebut nekat berendam selama berjam-jam di dalam bath-up hanya agar dirinya menjadi sakit. Sebab, jika ia tidak sakit, ia tidak akan dimanjakan Kyungsoo seperti Kyungsoo selalu memanjakan Taeoh. Meski cemburu dengan anak sendiri, Jongin tetap cinta Taeoh kok. Jongin kan cinta keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, hai, hai ^^

Kembali lagi nih sama aku, Ryeoby Rin, atau kalian bisa panggil aku Rin di acara 'Mari membaca drabble'. Oke, abaikan. Hehehe. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Tetap sehatkan? Harus doooong, kan kalau sehat beraktivitas pun lancar :D

Sudah berapa lama aku gak publish drabble di sini? Semoga drabble di atas dapat feelnya ya, karena sejujurnya aku benar-benar ragu dan merasa aneh ketika membuat drabble di atas. Maafkan juga atas keterlambatan publish karena lagi-lagi alasan yang kuberikan sama, yaitu tugas. Membuat makalah, opini, presentasi, kuis, analisis dan sejenisnya benar-benar menuntut otak untuk bekerja keras, makanya aku telat buat drabble selanjutnya, maaf yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, maafin.

Tapi terima kasih sekali untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu, membaca dan mereview drabble abalku ini, terima kasih yaaaaaa.

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 4 – dr. Kim Jongin]**

CuteSoo93 ll pororocrong ll lhynaa2526 ll meliarisky7 ll nstplw ll BigSehun'sjunior ll sangjoonpark

.

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	6. Harapan

.

* * *

Harapan.

Apa yang terbersit di benak kalian ketika mendengar kata tersebut?

Sebuah keinginan kah? Sebuah doa kah? Atau sebuah keharusan untuk sesuatu yang kalian inginkan?

Yang jelas, setiap insan di muka bumi ini pernah (atau bahkan sering) memiliki harapan terhadap sesuatu, apapun jenisnya.

Do Kyungsoo. Terlahir sebagai seorang pemuda manis di tengah-tengah keluarga sederhana dengan dua orang kakak. Masa kecil Kyungsoo sangat menyenangkan karena memiliki keluarga yang sangat mencintainya. Sang ayah dan sang ibu kerapkali menemaninya ketika pemuda manis bertubuh mungil tersebut sudah menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar. Kedua kakaknya yang berwajah tampan pun tidak pernah mengabaikannya meski kesibukan dunia kerja selalu menggeluti kedua saudara kandungnya itu.

Beranjak remaja, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kejenuhan di dalam hidupnya. Rutinitas sehari-harinya tidak ada yang berubah. Belajar, belajar dan belajar. Bukan. Kyungsoo bukannya mau menjadi anak yang malas karena merasa dunianya mulai membosankan. Hanya saja, melihat teman-teman sekolahnya yang selalu asik mengobrol satu sama lain terkadang membuat hati kecilnya meringis, merasa iri karena mereka bisa dengan bebas berbicara dengan siapa pun dan di mana pun.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu tersenyum tipis seraya berusaha menutupi kedua mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca saat bayang-bayang akan harapannya mulai menumpuk memenuhi otaknya.

.

.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika pintu gerbang berwarna coklat sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Pemuda mungil berparas manis itu tampak menatap sejenak bangunan yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama bertahun-tahun sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya, memasuki bangunan tersebut guna menemui wanita paruh baya yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?" suara Nyonya Do langsung terdengar begitu melihat putra bungsunya sudah terduduk manis di meja makan yang ada di dapur.

Tanpa membuka suaranya, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum amat manis mendengar pertanyaan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau ibu buatkan makanan kesukaanmu sayang?" tanya Nyonya Do seraya duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menyeka peluh yang ada di kening Kyungsoo.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum amat manis, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menunjuk tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya, memberi isyarat pada sang ibu jika dirinya harus mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

Nyonya Do tampak mengulas senyum tipis kemudian mengusap helain rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Ibu tunggu di sini ya. Cepatlah turun dan makan yang banyak. Oke?"

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda bermata sipit berparas layaknya seorang gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya orang terdekat Kyungsoo, selain keluarga Kyungsoo tentunya. Pemuda cantik yang juga memiliki bentuk tubuh mungil itu sudah memulai persahabatan dengan Kyungsoo sejak dirinya dan Kyungsoo memasuki _Junior High School._

Baekhyun merupakan pemuda yang kelewat aktif, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang pendiam. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tidak pernah membuat Kyungsoo risih dengan kebisingan yang ia timbulkan karena Kyungsoo pun menyukainya.

Berbicara soal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memiliki satu rahasia yang bisa dikatakan akan menjadi boomerang menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Bukan. Ini bukan mengenai dirinya yang menyukai orang yang sama dengan yang Kyungsoo sukai. Ini lebih condong kepada sosok sahabat tersayangnya itu, Do Kyungsoo.

Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun menemukan buku catatan sastra milik Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di laci mejanya. Berhubung Kyungsoo sudah pulang, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan buku catatan itu dan akan mengembalikannya besok. Namun sebelum buku itu berhasil masuk ke tasnya, sifat ingin tahu berlebihan yang dimilikinya mendadak muncul dan menyebabkan dirinya nekat untuk membuka buku catatan sastra milik sahabatnya itu.

Di lembar pertama Baekhyun tidak menemukan hal yang aneh. Di lembar kedua, Baekhyun mulai menemukan catatan tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membuatnya pusing. Hingga di beberapa lembar terakhir sebelum Baekhyun menutup buku tersebut, ia menemukan tulisan tangan Kyungsoo yang lain. Bukan catatan sastra, melainkan catatan hati Kyungsoo dan hal itu sukses membuat hatinya teriris pilu.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Kepalanya sempat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada satu titik ketika melihat pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang ada di seberang lapangan sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Dengan senyum mengembang membentuk hati, Kyungsoo balas melambaikan tangan pada pemuda tersebut kemudian mengisyaratkan pemuda tersebut untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Kim Jongin, pemuda yang tadi memanggil Kyungsoo tampak mengangguk seraya melangkah mendekati pemuda manis tersebut.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangkat beberapa buku yang tengah dibawanya, memberi isyarat pada Jongin jika pemuda tampan tersebut pasti tahu ke mana ia akan pergi.

Merasa tahu Kyungsoo akan pergi ke mana, Jongin dengan cepat mengambil buku-buku yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo untuk berpindah tempat ke tangannya.

"Aku antar!" katanya seraya berlalu pergi menuju tempat tujuan Kyungsoo, mengabaikan wajah manis Kyungsoo yang melongo karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Aku akan mengantarmu! Bukan menggantikanmu mengembalikan buku ini!" katanya lagi saat sosok yang ada di belakangnya tak kunjung mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo tampak menunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya karena perlakuan Jongin terhadapnya. Ia tersenyum seraya menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah, menyusul pemuda tampan yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan sebagai perpaduannya. Putra kedua dari pengusaha sukses yang ada di Korea dan merupakan ketua _dance club_ yang ada di sekolahnya. Jongin merupakan pemuda yang ramah meskipun kehidupannya bergelimang harta. Pemuda tampan yang memiliki warna kulit sedikit berbeda dari orang Korea kebanyakan itu tidak pernah memandang orang lain dengan harta bendanya, melainkan sikap serta kepribadiannya. Tidak peduli dengan status sosial, Jongin akan dengan senang hati berteman dengan siapa pun yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kategori sempurna mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Kim Jongin. Sudah tampan, kaya raya, ramah, baik, tidak sombong pula. Siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan sosok seperti itu, huh?

Kyungsoo yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang polos saja sudah terjerat dengan pesona yang Jongin miliki. Ini sungguhan. Meskipun Kyungsoo belum begitu mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakannya, tetapi degup tak teratur yang kerapkali terjadi pada jantungnya seolah memberi satu tanda jika dirinya sedang merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Jangan tertawakan Kyungsoo, karena kalian pun pasti pernah merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan, benar?

Bicara soal Jongin, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagia pada bibir tebalnya. Pasalnya, pemuda tampan tersebut benar-benar perhatian padanya. Seperti saat ini. Ketika murid lain sibuk mengantri makanan di counter makanan yang telah disediakan, Kyungsoo justru sedang duduk santai sambil melihat-lihat apa yang biasa dilakukan murid lain di dalam kantin jika sedang beristirahat. Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan jatah makanan, karena pemuda tampan yang sedang mengisi hatinya itu sudah berbaik hati untuk mengambilkan makanannya.

"Ini," kata Jongin seraya menyodorkan nampan makanan Kyungsoo. Pemuda kelahiran Januari tersebut kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di depan Kyungsoo agar dirinya bisa dengan bebas memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang kelewat manis untuk seorang pria.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua jempolnya seraya tersenyum manis. Kedua mata bulatnya tampak menyipit dengan lucu saat bibir tebalnya mengembang membentuk hati, membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan di mata Jongin.

Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dengan kedipan genit kemudian mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya fokus pada makanannya.

Suasana hening langsung tercipta begitu Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di sela-sela aktivitas makan mereka meski sesekali baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin akan menggerakkan mata mereka untuk melirik satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, dirinya dibuat tersedak saat mendapati Jongin sedang menatap begitu lekat dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin panik saat Kyungsoo masih saja terbatuk-batuk akibat makanan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk dadanya cukup kencang seraya mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaan Jongin. Sementara Jongin, pemuda tampan itu semakin panik saat wajah Kyungsoo memerah dengan kedua sudut matanya yang berair.

"Maafkan aku Kyung..." katanya menyesal.

.

.

Kedekatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berujung pada status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada moment romantis yang Jongin ciptakan ketika menyatakan cintanya pada Kyungsoo karena memang pemuda tampan dengan bakat menari itu bukanlah tipe sosok yang romantis. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tetap dibuat terkesan dengan keberanian serta kedewasaan yang Jongin miliki. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini ia benar-benar bahagia karena memiliki sosok yang mampu menerima dirinya tanpa memandang apapun.

Jongin itu... benar-benar sosok malaikat untuknya.

Tetapi, seiring waktu berjalan, pikiran-pikiran negatif akan semua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi mulai menghantui benak Kyungsoo. Melihat sosok dirinya yang tidak sebanding dengan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kerapkali diliputi rasa cemas serta cemburu saat kekasih tampannya itu berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Hal yang wajar memang jika dirinya merasa cemburu, apalagi sosok-sosok yang sering berinteraksi dengan Jongin jauh lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia hanya bisa menguatkan hatinya seraya berdoa jika Jongin tidak akan melukainya. Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena kesempurnaan yang tidak ia miliki di tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo memang tidak sempurna, tapi hatinya benar-benar sempurna.

"Tidak peduli dengan kekuranganmu, karena hatimu sudah mampu memperlihatkan bagaimana sempurnanya dirimu, sayang..."

* * *

 _12 Januari, 2014._

 _Tuhan, tepat pada hari ini engkau kembali menambahkan usiaku, mengurangi jatah hidupku di dunia ini._

 _Tuhan, tepat pada hari ini engkau mengizinkan malaikat tanpa sayap milikmu melahirkanku ke dunia ini, menunjukkan bagaimana indahnya alam semesta yang engkau ciptakan._

 _Tuhan, tepat pada hari ini aku kembali meminta padamu, mengucapkan semua doaku dengan derai airmata yang senantiasa hadir menemani._

 _Tidak. Aku tidak lagi menuntut hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, karena aku tahu kau sudah menciptakanku dengan begitu sempurna._

 _Hanya saja, bisakah engkau mengizinkan satu hal untukku?_

 _Meski hanya sebentar, aku ingin keluargaku, sahabatku serta kekasihku menyaksikannya._

 _Melihatku menggerakkan bibir dengan suara yang mengalun merdu di telinga mereka._

 _Bisakah, Tuhan?_

 _Aku ingin berbicara, ingin memperdengarkan suaraku yang engkau sembunyikan kepada mereka._

 _Tidak perlu lama, hanya untuk memanggil nama mereka itu sudah cukup untukku._

 _Bisakah, Tuhan?_

 _Setidaknya, keluargaku, sahabatku, dan kekasihku tahu, jika aku tidak benar-benar bisu._

* * *

Dan harapan terbesar Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya yaitu Tuhan memberikan keajaiban untuknya, keajaiban yang dapat membuat dirinya berbicara dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Hai ^^

Aku datang lagi, hehehe.

Bagaimana drabble di atas? Sad kah? Atau tidak? Lalu bagaimana feelnya?

Tolong berikan komentarnya yaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^

Sekalian tulis bacotan di sini, ada yang mau aku sampaikan nih, tidak apa-apa ya?

Jadi gini, aku itu tipe orang yang sedikit cuek, cuek di sini bukan berarti tidak tahu malu ya :D maksudnya itu aku cenderung tidak memedulikan hal yang menurutku tidak penting atau hal yang bukan urusanku. Tapi kali ini, karena moodku sedang turun karena tugas, aku mau luapin unek-unek aja, boleh ya? :D

Untuk _silent readers_ , awalnya aku seperti memperbolehkan kalian untuk membaca karyaku tanpa mereview. Aku beranggapan itu hak kalian dan memang, itu benar-benar hak kalian. Tapi ayolah, kalau kalian ada di posisiku atau di posisi penulis-penulis lain, bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika karya kalian tidak dihargai? Meski karyanya kurang bagus atau apapun itu jenisnya, mulailah hargai orang lain dari hal terkecil kalau kalian pun mau dihargai oleh orang lain.

Kita sebagai penulis di sini tidak menuntut macam-macam kok, hanya kehadiran kalian di kolom review sebagai bukti jika kalian menghargai karya kami. Tidak perlu banyak kata-kata, satu huruf pun sudah sangat berharga karena kalian sudah menghargai dan mengapresiasi karya kami.

Menulis itu tidak mudah sedangkan memberikan komentar itu sangat mudah. Berbanding terbalik kan? Lagipula, dengan kehadiran kalian di kolom review, secara tidak langsung kalian menambah _list_ pertemanan kalian meskipun secara tidak langsung. Penulis di sini pasti ingat kok nama-nama yang sering sekali hadir di kolom review fanficnya.

Rasanya itu sesak dan berefek samping rasa malas untuk menulis lagi ketika penulis mendapati karyanya benar-benar tidak dihargai. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, kita saling menghargai saja di sini. Bukan bermaksud egois, menggurui atau sok pintar dan lain sebagainya, tapi hampir semua penulis mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Ini seriusan.

Jadi, di sini kita benar-benar saling menghargai saja ya. Kita sebagai penulis berusaha sebisa mungkin menyajikan tulisan kita untuk kalian dan kalian sebagai pembaca menghargai karya kita dengan memberikan komentar.

Jangan membandingkan kita dengan penulis yang sudah terkenal di luar sana ya, karena di sini kita memang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dalam membuat cerita, dan komentar yang kalian berikan akan benar-benar membantu dalam perkembangan kemampuan menulis kita ^^

Aku mohon maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan perkataanku di atas ya/senyummanis/

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 5 – Spoiled]**

sangjoonpark ll Lovesoo ll Uee750 ll Rahmah736 ll Sofia Magdalena ll JonginDO ll meliarisky7 ll nstplw ll anisafransiskaa ll BigSehun'sjunior

.

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	7. Perpustakaan

.

* * *

Perpustakaan merupakan tempat dengan nomor sekian dari daftar persinggahan mahasiswa maupun pelajar. Ruangan luas yang berisi berbagai macam buku itu seolah menjadi musuh permanen bagi mereka yang masih mengenyam dunia pendidikan. Tidak perlu alasan lebih spesifik karena tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut pun orang lain akan tahu kenapa kebanyakan orang malas mendatangi ruangan dengan jutaan sumber ilmu di dalamnya itu.

Kim Jongin salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang malas datang ke perpustakaan. Alasan pemuda tampan itu malas datang ke perpustakaan bukan karena ruangan tersebut penuh dengan buku ataupun orang-orang yang sibuk dengan buku bacaan masing-masing. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan keheningan yang selalu hadir di ruangan tersebut karena dirinya belum terbiasa dengan kesunyian. _Yeah_ , karena dirinya bukan kutu buku seperti orang-orang yang selalu dilihatnya di dalam perpustakaan. Tetapi, karena ada satu hal yang harus dipastikan olehnya, dirinya terpaksa membawa tubuhnya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, meski di hatinya sesekali mengumpat kesal.

Dengan langkah pelan, Jongin sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan yang sama kembali tertangkap indera penglihatannya setiap dirinya berada di perpustakaan. Helaan napas bosan ia hembuskan sebelum bokongnya mendarat di salah satu kursi yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut.

"Jangan mengejekku pendek! Dirimu bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku, Baek!"

Suara dengan nada kesal yang memasuki indera pendengaran Jongin sukses membuat pemuda tampan berkulit coklat itu menoleh. Keningnya sempat berkerut saat pemuda pemilik suara tersebut belum terlihat wajahnya. Namun tak lama kemudian seulas senyum tipis berhasil hadir di bibirnya ketika wajah manis dari pemuda tersebut sudah terlihat di matanya.

' _Semakin manis ya,'_ katanya dalam hati.

Tak memedulikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, Jongin lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan tatapannya pada makhluk manis yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Interaksi yang dilakukan makhluk manis itu benar-benar membuat dirinya tertarik untuk mendaratkan cubitan gemas pada kedua pipi gembil makhluk manis tersebut. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut tidak bisa ia lakukan mengingat makhluk manis itu sedang bersama sahabatnya.

"Kyung, aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin!"

"Tidak bisa Baek, aku harus mencari beberapa buku lagi untuk referensi makalahku. Kau pergi sajalah sendiri. Raksasamu pasti sudah menunggumu di luar perpustakaan."

Byun Baekhyun, sosok yang baru saja permintaannya ditolak oleh Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak. Sementara itu, sosok yang Baekhyun panggil Kyung yang memiliki nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali melihat sahabatnya kerapkali merajuk jika permintaannya ditolak.

Mengabaikan rajukan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada rak-rak besar yang ada di depannya. Kedua mata bulatnya tampak meneliti satu per satu deretan buku yang tertata rapi di rak-rak tersebut. Bibirnya sesekali mengerucut dengan kedua pipinya yang menggembung saat dirinya tidak menemukan buku referensi yang dicarinya.

"Hai."

Kyungsoo terlonjak dan secepat kilat menoleh saat sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengarannya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong saat melihat pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tampan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Jangan lupakan senyuman manis yang terulas di bibir pemuda tampan tersebut yang menambah kadar keterkejutan Kyungsoo.

"Sendiri saja?"

"..."

Hening.

Kyungsoo masih dalam proses penyadaran diri saat sosok tampan bernama Jongin kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kyungsoo, kau mendengarku?"

 _PLAK_

Seolah ditampar oleh tangan tak kasatmata, Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar. Kedua matanya tampak mengerjab-ngerjab sebelum akhirnya menatap pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya dengan malu-malu.

"Ma—maaf, aku sedikit terkejut _sunbae_ ," katanya pelan.

Jongin kembali mengulaskan senyum manis pada bibirnya seraya mengusak helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Seperti melihat hantu saja," kata Jongin seraya terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang mulai merambat di kedua pipinya.

Mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin diam-diam menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi mendapat kejutan tak terduga dari Jongin kembali berjengit dengan kedua mata bulatnya menatap bingung pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Sun—sunbae_..." panggilnya terbata.

Sekali lagi, Jongin mengabaikan ekspresi di wajah Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan bermarga Kim itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu mengikuti langkahnya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam dengan kedua kaki yang terus melangkah, mengikuti ke mana Jongin akan membawanya pergi.

Tidak sampai satu menit Jongin sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Bukan di luar perpustakaan, bukan pula di dalam perpustakaan, melainkan di salah satu rak buku paling besar yang berada di pojok perpustakaan. Karena berada di pojok ruangan dan memiliki ukuran yang jauh lebih besar daripada rak yang lainnya membuat tempat tersebut seolah dijadikan salah satu tempat kesukaan Jongin untuk menyampaikan maksudnya kepada Kyungsoo.

" _Sun—sunbae_..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu sayang, saat ini hanya ada kita berdua di sini," jawab Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hembusan napas Jongin menerpa wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari jika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin tidak begitu jauh. Sedikit saja dirinya membuat pergerakan, bukan tidak mungkin jika bibirnya akan menempel dengan bibir Jongin.

"I—ini di perpustakaan Jongin."

"Aku tahu sayang," jawab Jongin lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam!" kata Kyungsoo tegas.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam sayang, aku hanya akan berbuat satu macam saja," jawab Jongin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mencerna perkataan Jongin, pemuda manis bersuara merdu itu sudah melotot karena terkejut saat bibir Jongin dengan seenak hati menempel pada bibirnya. Ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh besar Jongin ketika pemuda tampan tersebut semakin menekan bibirnya dengan tubuh yang semakin merapat. Namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil saat erangan tertahan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

Jongin tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendapati pemuda manis yang sedang diciumnya sudah berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Dengan tubuh yang semakin merapat, ia segera melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Kyungsoo. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi-gigi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk bertarung, saling membelit dan mendorong yang menimbulkan kenikmatan untuk keduanya.

"Jo—Jongin..."

Jongin tidak memedulikan erangan Kyungsoo yang sudah kehabisan napas. Pemuda tinggi berkulit coklat itu benar-benar lupa diri jika sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menjadi candunya. Bibir Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang menjadi candu untuk dirinya.

"Jo—Jongin..."

Dengan tidak rela, Jongin akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Sebelum benar-benar terlepas, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghisap dan menggigit bibir Kyungsoo cukup kuat sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ka—kau... ka—kau gila Jongin," kata Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Napasnya hampir habis jika saja dirinya tidak memaksa Jongin untuk menyudahi ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

 _CUP_

Jongin kembali mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir Kyungsoo sebelum beralih mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Terkadang aku merasa keberatan dengan status kita yang disembunyikan Kyung. Aku jadi tidak bebas untuk bermesraan denganmu di depan umum," kata Jongin mengeluh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat seraya menyisir helaian rambut Jongin dengan jemari lentiknya. Tatapannya melembut seiring dengan wajah Jongin yang semakin tampan di matanya.

"Aku senang melakukannya Jongin. Dengan begitu, aku bisa tahu siapa saja yang masih secara terang-terangan menggoda suami tampanku ini. Oh! Satu lagi. Dengan disembunyikannya status kita, aku jadi tahu jika suami tampanku ini benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan sosok sepertimu Kyung. _Saranghae_..."

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan drabble kemarin. Itu aku membuatnya saat otakku lagi gesrek, jadi maklumin ya kalau hasilnya justru menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak kalian. Well, bukan berarti drabble yang ini jauh lebih baik dari drabble kemarin sih, hehehe :D

Besok aku UTS, bukannya belajar malah ngetik :D minta doanya ya biar UTSku lancar dan hasilnya memuaskan. Untuk drabble selanjutnya aku tidak janji akan update cepat ya, soalnya tugasnya belum rampung semua. Rampungnya nanti kalau sudah mau UAS, hehehe.

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 6 – Hope]**

CuteSoo93 ll Rahmah736 ll sangjoonpark ll nstplw ll Sofia Magdalena ll cici fu ll meliarisky7 ll Lovesoo ll dokydo91

.

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	8. Stress

.

.

* * *

Jongin menatap bingung pada ruangan kosong yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. Keningnya berkerut samar bersamaan dengan langkah pelan kedua kakinya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah meja bertuliskan nama seseorang sebelum tubuhnya berbalik dan ia berlari keluar ruangan kosong tersebut.

Kedua kakinya terus ia gerakkan dengan cepat menuju ruang lain yang berada di lantai 9. Tidak dipedulikan napasnya yang terengah-engah serta sedikit peluh yang ada di keningnya karena satu rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk cepat-cepat bertemu dengan seseorang. Setelah ruangan yang ditujunya tampak di depan mata, tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut cukup keras, menimbulkan pekik terkejut dari beberapa orang yang masih berada di ruangan tersebut.

Pandangan Jongin mengedar, kemudian berhenti ketika kedua matanya sudah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya seraya melangkah, mendekati sosok yang ia panggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengernyit mendapati sosok sahabat dari kekasihnya itu mengunjungi kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kyungsoo mana?" tanya Jongin cepat.

"Huh?" respon Baekhyun bingung.

"Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia masih ada kelas?" sambung Baekhyun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian duduk di meja yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun guna mengistirahatkan kedua lututnya yang terasa pegal.

"Aku sudah ke kelasnya tadi, tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Padahal aku sudah memintanya untuk menungguku di kelas," jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun menyampirkan tali tas pada kedua bahunya seraya berdiri. Tangannya tampak merapikan beberapa buku tebal yang ada di mejanya sebelum buku tersebut berpindah tempat ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu mencari Kyungsoo Jongin-ah, aku harus menemui Chanyeol. Mungkin kau bisa mencari Kyungsoo di kantin atau di perpustakaan. Aku pamit pergi Jongin-ah, _annyeong_..."

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang kelas Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh enam menit sampai akhirnya Jongin berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil berparas manis itu ternyata sedang berada di ruang laboratorium bahasa bersama beberapa buku dan makalah yang dibawanya.

Jongin terdiam di ambang pintu ruang laboratorium bahasa tersebut ketika dilihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. Bahu sempit pemuda mungil itu tampak sedikit turun dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di antara lipatan kedua tangannya. Kakinya melangkah, bersamaan dengan rasa khawatir yang semakin bertambah setiap detiknya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggilnya lembut.

"..."

Hening.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon panggilan Jongin karena pemuda mungil tersebut tetap bergeming pada posisinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggil Jongin sekali lagi seraya mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Kyungsoo merespon. Kepalanya tampak bergerak sejenak ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mendongak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sorot matanya tampak menyendu ketika melihat sosok sang kekasih ada di sebelahnya.

"Jongin..." panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Jongin dengan cepat membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya saat lapisan kaca sudah mulai tampak di kedua bola mata pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Jo—Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Suaranya semakin terdengar serak karena usahanya untuk mempertahankan agar dirinya tidak menangis.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya saat cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo pada kemeja bagian punggungnya semakin terasa.

"Sstt... tenang Kyung, tenang. Aku di sini. Kau kenapa, hmm?" tanya Jongin lembut seraya mengusap-ngusap punggung kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan pertanda jika dirinya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok yang sedang dipeluknya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul kemudian berusaha melepaskan tubuh Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Kedua ibu jarinya lantas bergerak untuk menghapus cairan bening yang tergambar di kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo itu sosok laki-laki yang kuat. Benar? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Do Kyungsoo tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal sepele. Benar?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku hal apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, hmm?"

Kyungsoo menatap lekat kedua mata Jongin selama beberapa detik sebelum kepalanya menunduk dengan tatapan terfokus pada makalah-makalah yang ada di depannya. Dadanya mendadak nyeri dengan rasa panas turut menyertainya. Ditambah, dentuman keras di kepalanya terdengar silih berganti di telinganya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah. Bibirnya berusaha ia gerakkan untuk menyuarakan satu kata yang menjadi penyebab dirinya terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Aku kekasihmu sayang..." kata Jongin penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

"Tugasku," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin terdiam. Satu alisnya spontan terangkat begitu otaknya sudah mampu mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tugasmu?" tanya Jongin heran, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa dengan tugasmu sayang?" sambungnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo justru kembali membawa tubuhnya ke pelukan Jongin. Pemuda manis pemilik senyum unik itu membiarkan lelehan airmatanya kembali muncul dan membasahi kemeja Jongin. Ia hanya ingin membuang rasa sesak di dadanya melalui isakan kecil yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Jongin tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah pemuda manis yang sedang memeluknya. Ia membiarkan sosok yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 4 tahun itu menangis di pelukannya, menumpahkan semua kesesakkan yang menyiksa dadanya sebelum akhirnya membiarkan mulutnya untuk berbicara dan mengatakan permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Dosenku kejam sekali Jongin-ah," kata Kyungsoo kesal. Tangannya tampak sibuk membuat coret-coretan abstrak pada bukunya, sesekali menusuk-nusuk buku tersebut menggunakan pulpen yang digenggamnya, seolah-olah buku tersebut adalah wujud dosen yang sudah membuatnya frustasi.

"Kejam bagaimana sayang?" tanya Jongin lembut seraya merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan.

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dalam satu kali sentakan dan membanting pulpennya ke atas meja cukup keras, menimbulkan bunyi gema di sekitarnya.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Seketika aku merasa kalau dosen-dosen yang mengajar di kelasku itu berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan. Mereka seenaknya memberi begitu banyak tugas tanpa peduli bagaimana keadaan mahasiswanya. Mereka pikir aku ini apa? Robot buatan Jepang yang bisa menggantikan pekerjaan manusia?!"

Jongin mengambil pulpen Kyungsoo yang terjatuh dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas Kyungsoo. Setelah itu satu tangannya mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat padanya, dan Kyungsoo menurut.

Jongin tersenyum tampan seraya membimbing kepala Kyungsoo agar bersandar pada dadanya.

"Bukankah tugas menumpuk itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari seorang mahasiswa? Kenapa kau begitu frustasi, huh? Santai saja sayang. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Jurusan kita berbeda Jongin-ah. Menumpuknya tugasmu tidak seperti menumpuknya tugasku!" kata Kyungsoo kesal.

Sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum tampan kemudian mengecup helaian rambut Kyungsoo cukup lama.

"Aku tahu. Kekasih mungilku ini jauh lebih sibuk daripada aku. Tetapi, kau tetap harus merasa santai meski tugasmu menumpuk sayang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Santai dan optimis. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Aku pesimis Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo lirih

"Tidak! Kau pasti bisa," sanggah Jongin cepat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Rentang waktu dengan tugas yang diberikan tidak seimbang Jongin. Aku serius. Tugasku benar-benar sulit dan menumpuk, tapi dosen-dosen menyeramkan itu hanya memberiku waktu selama dua minggu? Memangnya yang aku lakukan hanya mengerjakan tugas kuliah saja? Aku juga masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku Jongin. Aku pesimis. Aku benar-benar pesimis!"

Mengabaikan intonasi Kyungsoo yang mulai meninggi, Jongin justru bergerak cepat mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Menghisap dengan penuh rasa gemas pada bibir _kissable_ yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Daging tak bertulang miliknya turut bermain, ingin merasakan sensasi nikmat ketika daging tak bertulang milik Kyungsoo mengajaknya bergulat. Kyungsoo mengerang, bersamaan dengan lelehan saliva yang mengalir di sudut kiri bibirnya.

Mendengar erangan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru semakin bernafsu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ditekannya tengkuk Kyungsoo, membuat daging tak bertulang miliknya semakin bebas menjelajahi gua hangat mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi mengerang, sebelum akhirnya memukul dada Jongin cukup kuat karena pasokan udara pada paru-parunya sudah menipis.

Jongin mengakhiri ciumannya dengan hisapan kuat pada kedua belah bibir Kyungsoo.

"Dasar mesum!" sungut Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya pada Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa senang.

Kyungsoo merengut tak terima.

"Bodoh! Jongin bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" sungutnya semakin emosi dengan satu tangan yang siap melempar buku tebal miliknya ke wajah tampan Jongin. Namun sayangnya Jongin dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih buku tebal yang ada di genggaman pemuda manis tersebut.

"Itu salah satu cara untuk meredakan emosimu Kyung. Kau sudah terlalu kesal tadi," kata Jongin memberi pengertian.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja kau sangat mesum Kim Jongin!"

"Iya, iya. Aku mesum. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin tersenyum tulus.

"Butuh pelukan lagi?"

Kyungsoo menatap sinis Jongin selama beberapa detik sebelum helaan napas kasar terdengar dari hidungnya. Bibirnya tampak mencebik sebelum tubuhnya ia bawa ke pelukan hangat Jongin. Kepalanya kembali ia sandarkan pada dada Jongin, mencari kenyamanan yang selalu ia rasakan, bersamaan dengan melodi indah yang tercipta dari degup jantung Jongin.

"Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas Kyung. Sebisaku saja, karena jurusan yang kau ambil bukanlah keahlianku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Temani aku kalau kau ada waktu luang Jongin-ah," pinta Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tanpa kau pinta, aku akan selalu menemanimu Kyung," jawab Jongin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Kedua mata bulatnya secara perlahan-lahan terpejam karena usapan lembut tangan Jongin pada punggungnya. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar menuju alam mimpi yang sudah menunggunya, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum semakin lebar, sebelum akhirnya senyum itu pudar dan kalimat syukur yang Kyungsoo ucapkan dalam hati tersampaikan kepada Tuhan.

Kyungsoo bersyukur, karena ketika dirinya berada di titik terendah dari batas kemampuan dirinya menahan emosi, ada Jongin yang selalu bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Jongin pun bersyukur, dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di hidupnya, dirinya tidak hanya dikelilingi oleh manusia-manusia berpola pikir dewasa. Tetapi juga dikelilingi oleh perasaan menyenangkan ketika melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya seorang Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak publish drabble chapter ini? Ahh, yang jelas aku merindukan kalian. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menulis, jadi maaf kalau tulisanku di atas berantakan.

Drabble kali ini tercipta karena kekesalanku terhadap dosen-dosen di kelasku. Apa yang Kyungsoo keluhkan merupakan keluhan yang aku rasakan pada dosen-dosenku itu. Ini seriusan. Dosen-dosenku benar-benar berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Aku harus melakukan observasi dari 11 mata kuliah yang aku ambil, ditambah analisis kesalahan berbahasa, baik yang individu ataupun kelompok, belum lagi makalah dan presentasi, ditambah aku harus membuat cerpen dan juga mencari gaya bahasa dari 10 cerpen yang sudah aku kumpulkan, dan itu hanya diberi batas waktu DUA MINGGU? Rasanya aku pengen gebrak meja, banting kursi, makan orang, langsung wisuda, atau pindah kampus. Semester lalu aja aku melakukan dua observasi, dan itu memerlukan waktu satu sampai dua bulan, dan sekarang? Sebelas observasi hanya dua minggu? Ini aku hidup di bumi atau di mana sih? Rasanya pengen nangis kejer deh, huhuhu

Gara-gara tugasku itu aku malah buat drabble kaya gini kan. Harusnya tuh malam ini aku ngetik drabble khusus sequel dari drabbleku yang sebelumnya, yang judulnya "Hope". Tapi apalah daya, otaknya sudah terendam sama luapan emosi. Maafkan akuuuuu. Aku jadi banyak bacot ke kalian.

Drabble selanjutnya tidak bisa dipastikan publish dengan cepat ya, aku harus berperang dulu sama tugas. Tetapi, aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang masih setia menunggu drabble ini, itupun kalau ada sih :D

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 7 – Library]**

kyunginsoo ll CuteSoo93 ll dokydo91 ll nstplw ll Rahmah736 ll BLightyeolz ll Sofia Magdalena ll meliarisky7 ll sangjoonpark ll BigSehun'sjunior ll lhenaa2526 ll Kenkenken ll hkysg ll babydkas

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	9. Sakit

.

.

* * *

"Jongin, cepat bangun!"

Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal saat kata-katanya tak kunjung dihiraukan Jongin. Pemuda jangkung berparas tampan itu tetap asyik bergelung pada selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya, mengabaikan makhluk manis di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi menatap benci ke arahnya.

"Ayolah sayang, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Aku lelah sekali," kata Jongin seraya membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo semakin mengentalkan tatapan bencinya pada Jongin sebelum tubuhnya beranjak mendekati Jongin yang sedang berbaring. Kedua tangannya lantas memukul-mukul tubuh Jongin dengan brutal menyebabkan pemuda tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya! Kyungsoo. A—apa yang kau, aw. Sa—sayang, hentikan pukulan, aduh. Pu—pukulanmu."

"Cepat bangun Tuan Kim! Jangan membuatku semakin kesal!" teriak Kyungsoo penuh emosi.

Tidak mau lagi tubuhnya menjadi korban kekerasan tangan Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti perkataan kekasih manisnya itu. Bibirnya sesekali melontarkan ringisan saat beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa nyeri karena pukulan keras Kyungsoo.

"Bodoh! Memangnya di sini yang sakit siapa, huh? Kenapa malah kau yang sibuk istirahat di kamarku? Pulang sana!" teriak Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Bukannya takut mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru tersenyum sebelum akhirnya terkekeh karena gemas dengan ekspresi lucu yang terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cemberut. Matanya semakin nyalang menatap Jongin seolah menegaskan jika ia ingin pemuda tampan itu segera pergi dari kamarnya. Tetapi, Jongin tidak menghiraukan tatapan Kyungsoo dan justru kembali bergerak untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meremas pelan selimut yang ada di atas pahanya.

"Aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin menjenguk kekasihku yang sedang sakit," kata Jongin seraya duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau bukan menjengukku, tapi menjenguk tempat tidurku," balas Kyungsoo ketus.

Sekali lagi Jongin terkekeh. Kekasihnya itu memang menggemaskan sekali.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Apa kau sadar kalau kau baru saja meminta izin padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo sangsi.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu semakin kesal padaku, Kyung..." jawabnya seraya berpindah tempat ke sebelah Kyungsoo ketika melihat satu tangan Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda manis tersebut.

Setelah Jongin berada di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir separuh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam.

Jongin mengecup sekilas pelipis Kyungsoo kemudian menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Kyungsoo yang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Karena kau sakit," jawab Jongin lugas.

"Kalau aku tidak sakit, kau tidak akan datang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang..." balas Jongin lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

" _Yeah_ , katakan itu ketika wajahmu sudah tidak pucat lagi. Oke?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan pelukan Jongin. Pemuda tampan berkulit coklat itu benar-benar memeluknya erat setelah dirinya mengeluh akan udara yang terasa dingin padahal matahari di luar sana sedang bersinar begitu terik.

Jongin tak bergeming. Tubuhnya tetap terpaku pada tempat tidur Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mungil pemuda manis itu berada di pelukannya. Hidungnya sesekali mengendus aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau sakit Kyung?" tanyanya pelan seraya melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menatap lekat wajah pucat Kyungsoo dengan sorot kekhawatiran terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi berbaringnya kemudian menjawab, "Aku hanya kelelahan, Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng.

"Sudah dua hari kau tidak ke kampus. Keadaanmu tidak baik-baik saja saat ini."

Mendengar nada sedih yang tersirat dari perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam menahan nyeri pada dadanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuat orang yang sangat berharga untuknya bersedih.

"Aku akan sembuh besok. Aku janji," katanya berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau harus kembali menjadi Kyungsoo-ku yang ceria. Mengerti?" tanyanya seraya mencubit pelan ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cemberut dan mengangguk.

"Dan kau harus berhenti menjadi Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan!" balas Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku tidak menyebalkan sayang..." sahut Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan!" balas Kyungsoo sengit.

"Aku tidak."

"Kau, iya."

"Aku tidak menyebalkan Kyung."

"Kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin!"

"AKU TIDAK!"

"KAU IY—"

 _Hmmph—_

Kyungsoo tidak dapat melanjutkan teriakannya karena daging tak bertulang milik Jongin mendadak menerobos masuk ke mulutnya. Pemuda manis itu dibuat terkejut ketika Jongin menghisap lidahnya cukup kuat sebelum memberikan lumatan lembut pada kedua belah bibirnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak. Kedua tangannya terus berusaha untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Jongin, juga bibirnya dari keganasan bibir Jongin. Ia harus menghentikan aksi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Setelah berusaha selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo terbebas dari aksi mengejutkan seorang Kim Jongin. Pemuda manis itu tampak menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak karena ciuman yang Jongin lakukan hampir saja membuatnya mati kehabisan napas.

Kedua matanya mendelik, menatap tajam pada wajah tanpa dosa yang ada di depannya.

"Otakmu sudah berpindah ke lutut, huh? Kenapa menciumku?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit. Tatapannya semakin menajam seiring dengan tatapan polos yang Jongin layangkan untuknya.

"Hanya ingin. Kenapa?"

Mendengar jawaban polos Jongin membuat kekesalan Kyungsoo pada pemuda tampan itu kembali muncul. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju meja belajarnya. Satu tangannya tampak mengambil buku tebal yang ada di meja belajar tersebut kemudian kembali ke hadapan Jongin.

 _DUK_

"Akh—"

Tanpa ampun, Kyungsoo langsung melayangkan buku tebal tersebut ke bahu kiri Jongin, membuat pemuda kelahiran Januari itu mengerang sakit.

"Kyung, ke—kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Jongin seraya sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Karena kau pantas dipukul!"

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Karena kau bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh! Pergi sana! Jangan beritahu aku kalau kau mendadak sakit Kim Jongin!"

Setelah melontarkan kalimat tersebut, Kyungsoo bergegas menenggelamkan dirinya pada selimut tebal kesayangannya. Ia tidak lagi menghiraukan Jongin yang masih meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya. Biar saja. Pemuda itu sendiri yang membuatnya melakukan hal kejam seperti itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum samar di balik ringisan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Dari berbagai sifat yang Kyungsoo miliki, Jongin selalu tahu saat-saat di mana Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Saat di mana Kyungsoo berbuat kejam padanya meski di dalam lubuk hatinya tersimpan kekhawatiran yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

 _Yeah,_ karena memang hanya Jongin yang mampu mengerti bagaimana spesialnya seorang Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Yang di atas itu apa? Astaga, ini beneran absurd, sumpah. Tidak jelas sekali aku menulis apa. Well, mungkin kalian bisa menebak asal mula cerita di atas bisa kuketik? Hehehehe

Maafkan, otakku sepertinya tinggal separuh/engga, ini bohong/ Manis atau tidak, jelas atau tidak, aku harap kalian tetap menikmatinya ya. Aku benar-benar lupa caranya menulis dengan baik, ya bukan berarti tulisanku yang lalu-lalu sudah baik. Kelamaan tidak menulis jadinya kaku.

Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow maupun memfav drabble abal ini. Untuk silent riders juga terima kasih ya. Drabble selanjutnya tidak bisa dipastikan publish cepat, tapi akan kuusahakan ^^

Mumpung ada sedikit waktu luang, aku mau mencoba membalas review kalian ya :)

.

.

* * *

 _ **hkysg**_ _ **:**_ Jangankan kamu, aku aja mau dapat pasangan seperti Jongin. Jarang-jarang ada lelaki seperti itu :D Yap, terima kasih semangatnya ^^

 _ **dinadokyungsoo1**_ _ **:**_ Haaaaah, maafkan aku yang sudah menelantarkan fanfic itu bertahun-tahun. Fanfic itu masih harus berstatus hiatus ya karena aku belum mendapat ide untuk melanjutkannya. Atau mungkin kamu mau menyumbangkan ide untuk kelanjutan fanfic itu?

Aku senang kalau kamu menyukai drabble ini, terima kasih ^^

 _ **dicoo:**_ Yap, alhamdulillah aku bisa :D tugasku hampir rampung, hanya ada beberapa yang masih tahap pengerjaan. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya ^^

 _ **nstplw**_ _ **:**_ AKU BALAS PAKAI CAPS LOCK JUGA YA? :D ehh jangan deh, ketikan biasa aja. Yeeeeey, aku balik lagi. Jangankan kamu, aku aja menanti kapan aku nulis lagi hahahaha. Gak nyangka kalau ada yang menunggu tulisanku, sampai rajin cek profil aku. Aku terharu /hiks/ terima kasih banget lhooooo. Aku merasa tulisanku aneh, tapi kalau kamu bilang masih bagus, aku terima deh :D

Yeah, ayo semangat. Kalau Kyungsoo penyemangatnya Jongin, aku penyemangatnya kamu, eaaaaa, hahahaha. Tapi, terima kasih ^^

 _ **nnkaisoo**_ _ **:**_ Aku harus membalas apa review kamu? Yang jelas aku senang sekali bacanya. Drabble macam ini ada juga yang menyukainya, terima kasih. Tetap nantikan chapter-chapter berikutnya ya :D

Hahahaha, dosenku lagi senang menyiksa mahasiswanya mungkin, makanya kaya gitu /ketawa miris/ tapi tugasku sudah hampir rampung kok, walaupun dengan perjuangan yang ekstra, begadang tiap malam /ini curhat/

YAP, DAN SALAM KENAL JUGA YAAAAAA ^^

 _ **guest88**_ _ **:**_ Iya gpp, yang penting kamu sudah menampakkan namamu di drabble ini :D aku aja yang ketik ini senyum-senyum sendiri bayanginnya. Kalau urusan KaiSoo mah bisa bikin gila deh, hehehe.

Yap, terima kasih ^^

 _ **Lovesoo**_ _ **:**_ Iya, terima kasih ^^

* * *

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 8 – Stress]**

hkysg ll dinadokyungsoo1ll dicoo ll nstplw ll nnkaisoo ll guest88 ll Lovesoo ll

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	10. Hukuman

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo terus saja bergerak gelisah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Makan siang yang sudah dipesan pemuda manis tersebut pun tak kunjung berkurang karena kedua tangannya tetap keukeuh memegang ponsel dengan kedua matanya terfokus pada layar benda canggih tersebut. Baekhyun menghela napas berat sebelum kembali memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Ia mulai jengah melihat Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan raut kecemasan pada wajahnya tanpa mau mengatakan penyebab kenapa wajahnya bisa menampilkan raut seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap sekilas wajah Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu, tidak mau bercerita padanya ketika terjadi sesuatu yang mengganjal hati maupun pikirannya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya... bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat momen kebersamaan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin yang selalu terlihat harmonis di matanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Sejak kemarin Jongin selalu menghindariku..." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Baekhyun menghabiskan _ice lemon tea_ yang dipesannya sebelum beranjak dan menempatkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan sahabat mungilnya itu. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain tampak membimbing kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar pada bahunya.

"Mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk Kyung..."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tidak membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Jongin memiliki banyak waktu luang beberapa hari ini, Baek..." balasnya pelan.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak seraya menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan apapun kalau pada akhirnya pemuda manis tersebut pun tidak mengetahui akar permasalahannya bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa pening karena terus-menerus memikirkan penyebab Jongin yang menghindarinya. Ia pun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau hatinya terasa nyeri karena sosok yang dicintainya benar-benar menjaga jarak dengannya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah lesu. Kepalanya tampak tertunduk dengan kedua bahunya yang terlihat menurun. Helaan napas berat terdengar di telinganya sendiri ketika sadar sosok lain yang tinggal bersamanya belum pulang.

Melangkah semakin dalam, Kyungsoo tampak memasuki kamarnya. Tas yang sejak tadi berada di punggungnya dilempar cukup kuat ke arah tempat tidurnya yang rapi.

"Jongin ke mana sih?" tanyanya lirih. Tatapannya mengedar ke sekeliling kamar, berharap sosok yang ia panggil Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Tahu apa yang diharapkannya tidak akan terjadi, Kyungsoo memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, mengabaikan pakaian lengkap yang masih terpakai di tubuhnya, juga keringat yang bisa saja membuatnya merasa gatal.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya dan memasuki kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan pakaian lengkap yang masih terpakai di tubuh mungilnya. Ia mengendikkan kedua bahunya, menaruh tas di meja belajar kemudian mengambil handuk serta piyama yang tersimpan di lemari pakaiannya dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa bau dan kotor. Dua puluh enam menit kemudian, aroma harum langsung menguar ke sekeliling kamar begitu Jongin melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Jongin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya menaruh handuknya di tempat pencuci pakaian. Kedua matanya terpejam sejenak, hingga beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya bergerak menyamping, menghadap Kyungsoo, dengan tatapannya terfokus pada wajah kekanakkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku keterlaluan padamu, Kyung?" bisiknya seraya perlahan-lahan menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo.

"..."

Hening.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" bisik Jongin sekali lagi. Kali ini tangannya berpindah tempat ke rambut Kyungsoo, mengusap helaian rambut pujaan hatinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Senyum simpul terlukis di bibir Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu karena ulahnya.

Mengabaikan kening Kyungsoo yang mengerut, Jongin mencoba untuk mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Hembusan napas hangat Kyungsoo langsung menerpa wajahnya ketika hidungnya dan hidung Kyungsoo saling bersentuhan. Bibirnya mengukir senyum, sebelum akhirnya menempel pada bibir _kissable_ milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terpaksa pergi dari alam mimpinya saat ia merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut ketika menemukan sosok lain yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Kedua matanya membulat, namun tubuhnya seolah kaku untuk digerakkan karena cumbuan mesra yang diberikan sosok itu pada bibirnya benar-benar membuatnya lengah seketika.

"Hhmm... Jo—Jo—Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo susah payah.

Mendengar suara Kyungsoo, Jongin lantas melepas pagutannya dari bibir pemuda manis tersebut.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo menahan nyeri pada hatinya saat melihat respon Jongin yang begitu cepat sedetik setelah ia memanggil nama pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Helaan napas berat berhembus dari hidungnya bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang kembali terbuka.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan seraya menatap Jongin yang memasang tampang dingin ke arahnya.

Jongin bergeming.

"Jongin-ah..." panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi seraya perlahan-lahan mendekati Jongin yang menjaga jarak dengannya.

Jongin tetap diam. Tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat dengan tatapan tajam tetap tertuju pada makhluk manis yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh melihat Jongin yang tidak bergerak sama sekali meski jarak antara dirinya dengan pemuda tampan tersebut hanya beberapa senti meter.

"Ayo kita selesaikan masalah kita sekarang juga Jongin-ah. Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Masalah? Kau merasa memiliki masalah denganku?" balas Jongin sinis.

Mendengar nada sinis Jongin, Kyungso hanya mampu terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya mendadak lenyap ketika melihat tatapan Jongin yang semakin tajam padanya.

"Kau menyakitiku..." lirih Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Kali ini Jongin bergerak. Tubuhnya tampak bergeser semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan seringai terukir di sudut bibir kanannya.

"Kau menyakitiku," balas Jongin datar.

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan Jongin-ah? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Jongin terkekeh sinis.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru tahu kalau bertelanjang dada di depan laki-laki lain dan berciuman dengan gadis lain bukanlah suatu kesalahan."

Sedetik setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo merasa ada batu besar yang menimpa kepalanya, membuatnya tersadar akan makna yang tersimpan dari perkataan Jongin.

"I—itu... aku melakukan hal itu hanya untuk festival drama kampus kita Jongin-ah. Aku harus profesional," balas Kyungsoo memberi pembelaan.

Sekali lagi Jongin terkekeh sebelum akhirnya mendecih.

"Apa dalam sebuah drama harus ada adegan bertelanjang dada dan berciuman, huh?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau beradegan ciuman dan bertelanjang dada untuk drama yang akan kau pentaskan?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Karena dalam naskah drama itu aku harus melakukan dua adegan itu Jongin-ah."

" _Yeah,_ lakukan apa yang tertulis dalam naskah drama tersebut, Kyung. Sekalipun kau dipinta untuk beradegan lebih intim, aku bisa apa? _Toh,_ rasa cemburuku tidak akan membuatmu berubah menjadi tidak profesional."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin hendak beranjak keluar kamar dengan bantal dan selimut berada di kedua tangannya. Namun gerakannya harus terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah," kata Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tidak ada perasaan yang terbawa ketika aku melakukan hal-hal tersebut untuk pentas dramaku nanti," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu. Lepaskan aku, dan tidurlah," balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi Jongin-ah. Maafkan aku..."

Jongin menaruh bantal dan selimut yang sedang dipegangnya ke lantai kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan berbalik menghadap pemuda mungil tersebut. Tatapan tajam yang sejak awal ia layangkan untuk Kyungsoo kini berganti tatapan lembut saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak murung. Helaan napas berat berhembus dari hidungnya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengukir senyum simpul. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah terhasut oleh rasa cemburunya sendiri. Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, ia pun pernah beradegan ciuman dengan seorang gadis ketika menjadi peran utama dalam sebuah drama yang dipentaskan di kampusnya, dan reaksi Kyungsoo ketika mengetahui hal itu tidak seburuk reaksinya yang sekarang.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku yang keterlaluan padamu," kata Jongin sebelum mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat tangan Jongin mulai mengelus-ngelus juniornya yang masih tersimpan di balik celana dalamnya. Kedua matanya sesekali terpejam merasakan cumbuan nikmat Jongin pada bibirnya juga pada anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Pemuda tampan yang saat ini berada di atas tubuhnya benar-benar dikelilingi hawa nafsu hingga berubah liar ketika menjamah tubuhnya.

" _Eungh_... _eungh_... Jo—Jongin..." desah Kyungsoo ketika satu jemari Jongin mulai memasuki lubangnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat merasakan sakit juga nikmat saat satu jemari yang ada di dalam lubangnya mulai bergerak cepat.

" _Euh, yeah..._ malam ini tidak akan ada ampun untukmu, Kyungsoo sayang..." kata Jongin di sela-sela aktivitasnya memasuki lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah di bawah Jongin.

" _Uh, eungh... eungh... ah..._ la—lakukan sepuasmu, Jo—Jongin-ah..."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Jongin menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

 _Well,_ pasti tahu dong drabble di atas terinspirasi darimana? :D

Jujur saja, melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin beradegan ciuman dengan seorang wanita dalam drama yang mereka perankan, aku cenderung biasa saja. Tetapi, ketika melihat teaser web drama Kyungsoo, kok hatiku kaya retak-retak gitu ya lihat Kyungsoo beradegan ciuman dengan wanita? Aku sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, biasa aja pokoknya, tapi kalau tiba-tiba ingat, pasti kesal dan akhirnya mencak-mencak sendiri. Maklum, Kyungsoo itu biasku. Tapi ya sudahlah, itu memang tuntutan pekerjaan dan Kyungsoo harus profesional, benar?

Oh, masalah Kyungsoo tampil bertelanjang dada di teaser film " _Hyung_ " aku benar-benar terkejut. Udah gitu dipegang-pegang lagi :D gak nyangka wajah sepolos itu berani tampil buka-bukaan di depan umum, hahaha.

Satu lagi, itu yang adegan terakhir anggap saja bukan NC ya, karena NC mah bukan seperti itu, seriusan. Otakku belum terlatih untuk menulis NC, kalau baca sih lumayan seringlah :D Tapi kalian bisa berimajinasi semakin liar kok untuk adegan terakhir itu, aku berikan kalian kebebasan pokoknya, hehehe.

.

.

* * *

Balasan review:

 _ **dinadokyungsoo1**_ : Aku juga senyum-senyum waktu mengetiknya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya ^^

 _ **meliarisky7**_ : Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ Aku menyelesaikan drabble ini dulu ya, setelah itu akan kupikirkan untuk ChanBaek dan HunHannya/senyummanis/

 _ **ChocoSoo**_ : Aku boleh peluk kamu gak? Aku terharu kamu mereview per chap drabble ini meski bacanya telat, huhuhu. Kamu rajin dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu/senyummanis/

Kisah cinta KaiSoo memang sempurna ^^ Oh, bagaimana dengan drabble kali ini?

 _ **nstplw**_ : Yap, drabble "Sick" bisa dikatakan lanjutan dari drabble sebelumnya. Kedua drabble itu masih saling berhubungan gitu, tapi entah aku menuliskannya cukup rapi tidak ya? Takut masih ada yang belum paham. Sebenarnya drabble "Sick" ini juga aku ambil berdasarkan pengalamanku sih :D aku sempat sakit sampai diinfus, untungnya gak masuk rumah sakit aja :D Aku gak ngampus seminggu, yeah karena kelelahan, pola makan dan tidur yang gak teratur jadinya gitu deh. Andai saja aku punya seseorang yang seperti Jongin ya, hahahaha. Duuh, maaf aku jadi curhat sama kamu.

Ini sudah dilanjut, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Kamu juga semangat untuk sekolah, atau mungkin kerjanya ^^

 _ **Lovesoo**_ : Sini aku yang cium deh, mau? :D

 _ **pcyms7**_ : Hai _pcyms7_ ^^ salam kenal juga/senyummanis/

Menurutku kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih ke aku sebab aku melakukannya pun karena aku mencintai KaiSoo, sama sepertimu. Berhubung aku tidak pandai membuat konflik dalam sebuah fanfic, makanya aku memutuskan untuk membuat begitu banyak momen manis KaiSoo yang asalnya dari otak absurdku :D Aku senang kalau kamu menikmati hasil tulisanku. Aku juga mau punya pacar kaya Jongin. Tampan, tinggi, mapan. Kurang apa? Kurang putih aja sih, hehehe.

Aku akan tetap menulis kalau sempat dengan ide yang memadai :D Ini sudah dilanjut, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya, terima kasih ^^

 _ **guest88**_ : Drabble sebelumnya kurang greget bukan karena kamu baru pulang kok (entah darimana), tapi memang salahku. Aku juga merasakan tidak adanya _feel_ di drabble sebelumnya itu. Entah, tulisanku benar-benar aneh belakangan ini, gak selancar sebelumnya/sedih/

Tubuh kekar Kyungsoo mengejutkan semua orang, hahahaha.

Yap, terima kasih. Kita tetap berdoa untuk hubungan KaiSoo.

 _ **threescnds**_ : Aku juga mau jadi Kyungsoo :D

 _ **nnkaisoo**_ : Iyakah anti mainstream? Woah, berarti aku berhasil menampilkan karakter lain dari Kyungsoo dong?/percayadiri/ hehehe. Kyungsoo kan wajahnya aja yang polos dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi sifatnya _manly_ , gak kaya Luhan :D

KaiSoo memang pasangan serasi.

Tentuuuuuu. Ini sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih ^^

* * *

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 9 – Sick]**

dinadokyungsoo1 ll meliarisky7 ll ChocoSoo ll nstplw ll Lovesoo ll pcyms7 ll guest88 ll threescnds ll nnkaisoo

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	11. Kisahku

.

.

* * *

 _Ini aku. Orang yang mengenalmu dan pernah menyimpan rasa untukmu. Apa kabar? Doaku, kau baik-baik saja, seperti halnya aku di sini._

 _Sudah berapa lama kita tidak saling menyapa dan berbicara? Kau menghitungnya kah, atau hanya aku saja? Ah, mungkin aku terlalu berharap kau dapat mengingatnya, hahaha..._

 _Ada banyak hal yang berubah di sini. Terlalu banyak hingga aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa. Seharusnya kau. Ya, kau. Sosok rupawan yang selalu memasang telinga untuk mendengar celotehku. Sosok ceria yang mampu menghiburku, dan sosok istimewa yang secara perlahan masuk ke hatiku._

 _Ini terlalu konyol. Bahkan aku masih mengingatmu di saat kau mungkin sudah melupakanku. Huh, mungkin itu kebodohanku._

 _Ya. Itu memang kebodohanku, sebab sampai saat ini kau masih berhasil memenangkan hatiku._

 _._

 _._

 _D. K. S_

* * *

Aku menghembuskan napas berat seraya melipat surat yang ada di tanganku kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke saku jaketku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan cemas. Ini sudah surat kelima yang kutulis namun surat tersebut tidak pernah terbaca oleh orang yang kumaksud sebab ketakutan dalam diriku menahan surat ini untuk berada di loker seseorang. Sekali lagi aku menghembuskan napas berat sebelum akhirnya kakiku melangkah, menjauhi tempat di mana loker para mahasiswa berada.

Ah, mungkin kalian belum mengenalku. Kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkan diriku secara singkat saja. Aku Do Kyungsoo, dan aku mencintai teman masa kecilku.

Kenapa? Apa kalian bertanya-tanya mengenai surat yang aku tulis itu?

Kalian penasaran? Haruskah aku menceritakannya kepada kalian?

Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya, meski hanya sedikit.

Ini kisahku.

Lelaki itu bernama Kim Jongin. Tubuhnya yang proporsional serta wajahnya yang tampan menjadi daya tarik lelaki itu untuk memikat siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk aku. Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, ketika ia dan keluarganya pindah rumah enambelas tahun silam. Ketika kecil Jongin merupakan sosok yang ceria dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang mengenal Jongin selalu mengatakan jika Jongin adalah sosok teman yang tidak membosankan ketika diajak bermain, dan aku menyetujui itu. Namun lambat laun, seiring bertambahnya usiaku, juga usia Jongin, mulai terjadi beberapa perubahan dalam dirinya. Jongin bukan lagi sosok yang ceria meski memang bibirnya masih sering mengulas senyum pada siapapun yang menyapanya. Jongin pun cenderung membatasi dengan siapa dia berteman. Aku heran, tentu saja. Namun aku tidak mampu menanyakan penyebab perubahan dirinya karena kupikir aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu. Meski demikian, aku tetap mencoba menjalin pertemanan baik dengannya, mengabaikan orang-orang yang mulai menggunjingnya karena sikap dinginnya.

Setelah satu tahun, aku bersyukur karena usahaku membuahkan hasil. Pertemanan yang kurajut bersamanya membawaku pada satu fakta yang mengejutkan, fakta yang menjadi penyebab berubahnya sosok ceria Kim Jongin. Perceraian orang tuanya.

Orang tua Jongin bercerai karena beralasan tidak ada lagi kesamaan dalam komitmen yang mereka miliki. Berdasarkan cerita Jongin, orang tuanya selalu ribut, menyalahkan satu sama lain perihal kesibukan pekerjaan dan lain sebagainya. Sebagai anak, Jongin hanya bisa diam karena ketika itu ia tidak tahu hal apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya mampu menahan sesak pada dadanya, panas pada matanya, juga rasa takut pada hatinya. Hingga usianya memasuki tahap remaja serta pola pikirnya semakin berkembang, ia tahu, bahwa harus ada 'topeng' yang terpakai di wajahnya demi menutupi aib keluarganya.

Mungkin aku seseorang yang picik, karena dengan alasan itu, aku berusaha masuk semakin dalam ke kehidupan Jongin dan berusaha mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang ada.

Aku berhasil. Aku mampu membuat Jongin perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Namun sayangnya, kedekatanku dengan Jongin membawa petaka untukku.

Aku. Jatuh. Cinta.

Tiga kata itu mungkin akan menjadi mudah jika saja hal yang kurasakan ini berada pada garis seharusnya. Aku tidak mungkin mengacaukan garis itu meski aku ingin, karena pada akhirnya, kenyataan pahitlah yang tetap aku dapatkan.

Aku dan Jongin berbeda.

Aku menyukai pria, sedangkan ia menyukai wanita.

Konyol, bukan?

Lantas, apa yang mendasariku menulis surat seperti itu?

Itu karena Jongin mengetahui orientasi seksualku, dan ia menjauhiku.

Miris.

Mungkin ia jijik berdekatan dengan orang yang sebagian besar dianggap tidak normal oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Atau mungkin ia marah karena telah dicintai oleh orang bergender sama dengan dirinya. Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan alasannya sebab aku terlalu malu hanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

Lelaki itu terlalu sempurna untukku, dan aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab kekacauan dalam hidupnya.

Ini sudah berlangsung selama satu setengah tahun Jongin menjauhiku. Banyak hal yang berubah dalam keseharianku, salah satunya yaitu tidak ada lagi sosok tampan yang selalu bersamaku setiap harinya. Sosok itu telah pergi bersama kehidupan damainya di luar sana. Aku hanya mampu memandangnya dari jarak jauh. Menyimpan baik-baik paras tampannya dalam ingatanku serta melantunkan doa akan kebahagiaan yang menyertainya.

Aku tidak bisa menuntut apapun padanya, termasuk perasaanku terhadapnya, karena sekali lagi, aku berbeda.

Ah, rasanya aku mau menangis saja. Kenapa hidupku harus semiris ini? Adakah yang bisa kusalahkan atas orientasi seksualku?

Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan untuk itu sebab Tuhan sudah menuliskan semua skenarionya untukku. Ya, itu menurutku.

Hanya saja, pandangan jijik mereka terhadapku terkadang menggangguku, membuatku malu dengan apa yang kurasa. Haruskah aku berusaha untuk menyukai wanita, atau tetap membiarkan diriku seperti ini hingga akhirnya Tuhan memberikan jawabannya untukku?

Aku... bimbang.

Menyukai wanita atau membiarkan diriku apa adanya bukanlah hal mudah untuk kulakukan. Itu sama saja menyuruhku melakukan hal yang mustahil. Namun aku akan mencoba. _Yeah_ , mencoba menjalani keduanya. Setidaknya aku harus membuat keputusan yang akan menentukan masa depanku.

Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan jika diriku akan sama dengan orang normal lainnya karena perasaanku terhadap Jongin bukanlah hal main-main.

Aku mencintai Kim Jongin.

Lelaki tampan yang mampu memenangkan hatiku dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya.

Jika di kehidupan ini aku tidak bisa memilikinya, aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menyatukanku dengan Jongin dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan di kehidupan selanjutnya, sebab cinta bukanlah hal yang salah, meski itu dirasakan oleh dua manusia berjenis kelamin sama.

...karena cinta ada untuk semua, tanpa membedakan wanita atau pria.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Lima bulan tidak update, sekalinya update bawa tulisan gak jelas kaya gitu/tunjukatas/. Ya, itulah aku. Maafkan sudah menghilang berbulan-bulan, ya. Kuliah menuju semester tua itu makin menyita waktu santai, huwaaaaaaa. Semester ini aja sudah banyak daftar tugas, padahal baru dua minggu masuk. Ditambah kesehatanku sedang terganggu, makin-makin deh rasanya.

Oh, tulisan di atas entah masuk akal atau tidak, aku menulisnya berdasarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mengalir di otakku. Surat itu juga buatanku, dan aku sempat mempublishnya di IGku semalam :D Berdasarkan isi suratnya, adakah yang merasakan hal seperti itu?

Info penting. Untuk drabble ini aku tidak tahu mau membuatnya sampai chapter berapa. Aku benar-benar kesulitan mendapatkan ide karena kesibukan di kampus. Kalau sudah tidak ada ide, terpaksa drabble ini akan tamat di chapter ini atau mungkin chapter depan. Tetapi, sekali pun aku tetap melanjutkan drabble-drabble ini, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk mempublish dalam waktu cepat. Aku akan mempublish chapter baru kalau ada ide dan waktu untuk mengetiknya. Mohon maaf ya. Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dan terima kasih sudah membaca semua karyaku. Aku menyayangi kalian/pelukerat/

Mohon maaf aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian maupun menuliskan nama kalian di sini karena aku pun mengetik ini sambil mengerjakan tugas. Meski begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian selalu mengapresiasi karyaku yang engga seberapa ini. Kalian hebat! Kalian mampu mengantarkan rasa bahagia padaku hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang kalian tulis di review. Sekali aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	12. We Broke Up

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo merupakan satu di antara sekian banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan. Mengapa demikian? Lelaki bermata bulat itu beralasan selama apapun seseorang terikat dalam suatu hubungan, jika pada akhirnya Tuhan tidak menakdirkan orang tersebut berjodoh dengan orang terkasihnya, maka, takdir Tuhan-lah yang akan bermain.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Patah hati? Tentu saja. Hal tersebut pastinya sudah sering dirasakan oleh siapapun yang pernah memiliki sebuah hubungan yang mereka sebut sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Setelahnya apa?

Kecewa? Jangan ditanya. Hal paling sensitif yang dimiliki manusia ialah perasaan. Rasa kecewa itu akan datang ketika apa yang diinginkannya tidak sesuai dengan perasaannya. Bahkan rasa kecewa itu akan semakin dalam saat seseorang sudah terlanjur menciptakan rasa nyaman dalam perasaannya.

Setelah kecewa, ada lagi kah? Tentu saja ada.

Ikhlas dan merelakan. _Well_ , dua kata tersebut sangat ringan untuk diucapkan, kan? Lantas, semudah itu pula kah kita menerapkannya? _Yeah_ , kalian tentu tahu jawabannya. Ikhlas dan merelakan merupakan dua kata yang saling berkaitan, mudah untuk dilisankan namun sulit untuk dilakukan, setidaknya hanya segelintir orang yang berhasil mengatasi patah hati dan rasa kecewa mereka, dengan perjuangan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan secara rinci sebab setiap manusia memiliki cara sendiri dalam menghadapi masalahnya.

"Hal paling menjengkelkan untukku ialah ketika kau hanya bisa berbicara tanpa bisa membantuku, Baek."

Baekhyun melengos malas mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata sipit itu kemudian berdiri seraya membenarkan letak tas pada punggungnya.

"Dengar, Do Kyungsoo. Meski statusku sebagai sahabatmu, aku bukanlah dirimu yang harus bertindak untuk menyembuhkan sakit pada hatimu. Kau yang harus melakukannya sebab kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Aku di sini hanya sebagai pendampingmu, orang yang berperan mendengar keluh kesahmu dan memberikan nasihat serta semangat untuk apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu. Kau, Do Kyungsoo, dan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Kita adalah dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda, namun dengan perbedaan itu kita bisa saling mengisi dan menasihati. Keputusan terbaik ada di tanganmu. Yakinlah pada apa yang kau yakini. Ingat, Kyung, setiap keputusan yang kau ambil akan memiliki risiko tersendiri. Sudah, ya. Aku pamit pulang, Chanyeol sudah menungguku."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melihat kepergian Baekhyun dalam diam.

Selepas perkataan panjang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Para pekerja di otaknya bekerja sama untuk menerjemahkan makna dari setiap kalimat yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menggeleng dan ingatannya kembali terlempar pada kejadian menyakitkan seminggu yang lalu, ketika hubungannya dengan seseorang harus kandas tanpa alasan.

Kyungsoo menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kekasihnya, namanya Kim Jongin. Hubungan mereka sudah terjalin cukup lama, yaitu lima tahun. Dalam perjalanan hubungan mereka, Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menghitung berapa banyak rasa sakit yang Jongin torehkan untuknya. Namun faktanya Jongin tidak pernah melukainya, melainkan selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakannya. Tetapi, hubungan lima tahun yang sudah dibinanya dengan Jongin harus menemukan titik akhir ketika lelaki tinggi berparas tampan itu mengajaknya berkencan.

"Kupikir kau sibuk untuk persiapan ujian besok, Jongin-ah. Kenapa malah mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin. Kedua matanya mengedar, menatap lalu-lalang orang-orang yang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Jongin mengulas senyum tipis kemudian mengecup pelipis kanan Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya aku akan belajar dengan tenang setelah melihatmu, sayang," jawab Jongin lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita ke apartemenmu saja. Aku akan menemanimu belajar," kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menggeleng kemudian mencubit sebelah pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu, Kyung," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran.

Jongin kembali mengulas senyum tipis sebelum membawa dirinya dan Kyungsoo memasuki kafe yang tampak ramai pengunjung.

"Mau apa, Kyung?" tanya Jongin seraya melihat daftar menu yang ada di tangannya.

Kyungsoo turut membaca menu-menu yang ada di kafe tersebut kemudian memutuskan, "Aku mau cokelat panas dan seporsi _cheese cake_ ," katanya riang.

Mendengar suara riang Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan satu senyum yang terlihat di bibirnya. Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat pemesanan, menyebutkan makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya lalu membayarnya. Setelahnya ia kembali ke tempat di mana Kyungsoo menunggunya dengan senyum manis terus terlihat di bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pesanan Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang. Kyungsoo tampak antusias menyantap kue kesukaannya, sementara Jongin terlihat santai dengan kopi hitam yang sesekali disesapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggil Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sejenak kemudian kembali melahap kuenya. Kepalanya mengangguk dua kali menandakan jika ia merespon panggilan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggil Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sejenak lalu menyesap cokelat panasnya, menaruh kembali cangkirnya di atas meja dan mulai fokus menatap wajah Jongin saat lelaki tampannya itu tampak tidak senang setelah direspon seadanya.

"Ingat jika ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Lelaki tampan itu tampak gugup setelah melihat raut penasaran yang tergambar di wajah manis kekasihnya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah tersusun di otaknya.

"Ini... mengenai hubungan kita, Kyung," katanya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Hubungan kita? Memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan kita, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Kupikir... ada yang salah dengan status kita, Kyung," kata Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit mendengar perkataan Jongin. Lelaki mungil itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah masih menunjukkan raut penasaran.

"Kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Jongin. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Justru karena kita sepasang kekasih, aku merasa itu adalah hal yang salah."

"Sebenarnya... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jongin-ah? Kenapa kau membawa status kita dalam pembicaraan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal dan rasa tidak nyaman mulai menyerang perasaannya. Ada apa? Kenapa kekasih tampannya mendadak aneh seperti itu?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak gelisah, Jongin merasa kegugupan yang sedang menyerangnya semakin membesar hingga membuat kedua telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"Apa... yang salah dengan status kita, Jongin? Katakan padaku dengan jelas, jangan membuatku takut..." lirih Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan genangan air yang mulai terlihat di kedua sudut matanya. Bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak bergetar meski isakan kecil berusaha melarikan diri dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung, tapi aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri status kita sebagai sepasang kekasih."

 _JDER_

Bagai tersambar petir, Kyungsoo langsung merasakan sengatan kuat pada hatinya, memecah organ tubuh itu menjadi beberapa bagian sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak bisa mencegah airmata meluncur dari kedua matanya, juga tidak bisa mengelak senyum miris yang mendadak muncul di bibirnya.

Kalimat Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke telinganya langsung terserap dengan baik di dalam pikirannya, menghasilkan simpulan yang menyebabkan satu lubang perlahan-lahan muncul di hatinya. Sejenak senyum miris masih terlihat di bibirnya sebelum senyum itu menghilang dan ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa alasannya? Mengapa kau menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir, Jongin-ah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, atau kau merasa bosan padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin berusaha menahan letupan tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi di hatinya. Lelaki tampan itu berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan Kyungsoo meski jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa tidak tega telah menyakiti orang yang sudah mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu.

"Ya, aku bosan dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini, Kyung," jawab Jongin lugas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ya, mungkin Jongin memang sudah bosan dengannya, mengingat hubungan yang mereka bina sudah cukup lama, hal tersebut pasti menimbulkan rasa jenuh untuk Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa mengelak jika lima tahun waktunya bersama Jongin merupakan satu dari beberapa kebahagian yang didapatnya meski kini kebahagian itu harus berjalan pergi, meninggalkan goresan luka yang mungkin memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengerti. Lelaki manis itu berusaha memaklumi dan menerima keputusan Jongin. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa memaksa lelaki tinggi itu untuk tetap di sisinya jika perasaan lelaki tinggi itu sudah tidak ada untuknya.

 _See_? Tuhan mulai bermain-main dengan takdirnya. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, Tuhan bisa mengubah perasaan seseorang. Tuhan bisa membuat sebuah hubungan yang sudah terjalin lama kandas hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Tuhan bisa mengubah semuanya, apapun, sesuai kehendaknya.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo berusaha belajar, bersabar, dan menerima semua yang Tuhan kehendakkan untuknya. Lelaki itu tidak lagi meneteskan airmata meski sakit pada hatinya semakin terasa. Bibirnya mencoba untuk mengulas senyum manis, meyakinkan lelaki tampan yang duduk di hadapannya jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja dengan keputusan tersebut, sebab Kyungsoo pernah mendengar seseorang berkata, "Lelaki harus memiliki hati yang lebih kuat daripada perempuan.", untuk itu Kyungsoo akan mencobanya, menguatkan hatinya agar ia tidak dipandang layaknya perempuan, karena ia adalah seorang lelaki.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu lima tahun yang kau luangkan untukku, Jongin. Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan yang kita buat hingga aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Terima kasih untuk perhatian dan cinta yang kau berikan untukku, semua kenangan kita akan selalu terekam di hati dan otakku. Terima kasih sudah memilihku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, juga mengajarkanku untuk mulai belajar melepaskan sesuatu yang bukan milikku lagi, sebab kau pernah berkata padaku, sesuatu yang Tuhan titipkan pada kita akan Tuhan ambil kembali jika masanya sudah selesai. Aku menerima keputusanmu, Jongin. Mulai detik ini, status di antara kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih..."

* * *

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi namun Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya menghela napas panjang. Lelaki bermarga Do itu tampak bosan menunggu di ruang tamu rumahnya. Lelaki mungil yang berstatus sahabatnya tidak kunjung datang padahal pesan singkat yang dikirimkan lelaki itu sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas panjang sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel kesayangannya.

Tepat ketika kedua kakinya sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke pintu depan, membukakan pintu dan langsung berdecak kesal saat melihat cengiran lebar yang diperlihatkan sahabat mungilnya.

"Harga pasta gigi tidak semurah zaman dahulu, Baek," ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya kemudian melangkah masuk dan menyerahkan beberapa kantung plastik berisi makanan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat Baekhyun membawa cukup banyak makanan. Meski begitu tangannya tetap bergerak untuk mengambil kantung plastik yang Baekhyun sodorkan padanya dan melangkah ke arah dapur.

Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo dan berhenti di depan kulkas kemudian mengambil sekaleng soda tanpa seizin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

' _Rumah orang serasa rumah sendiri, ya?_ ' sindirnya dalam hati.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mengambil susu kesukaannya, bel rumah yang berbunyi lantas menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia terdiam sesaat dengan para pekerja otaknya yang berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan sendiri.

' _Siapa lagi yang datang? Bukankah Ibu dan Ayah baru saja pergi?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sadar jika pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah ke depan pintu, membukakan pintu, dan terkejut setelah melihat orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

Itu... Jongin. Kim Jongin.

Lelaki berparas tampan, bertubuh tinggi, pandai menari, berkulit coklat, memiliki senyum yang memikat, dan pernah membuatnya terjerat hingga merelakan diri menjadi kekasihnya.

 _PLAK_

Satu tamparan tak kasatmata berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Ia mendesis dan merutuki kebodohannya yang baru menyadari jika lelaki tampan di hadapannya itu bukan lagi kekasihnya.

"A—ada... apa?" tanyanya terbata. Ia merutuki suaranya yang mendadak aneh dan mendesis kesal saat kegugupan perlahan-lahan mulai menyerangnya.

Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Boleh aku masuk, Kyung?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, Kyungsoo mempersilakan mantan kekasihnya itu kembali memasuki tempat tinggalnya setelah beberapa lama lelaki tampan itu tidak datang ke rumahnya. Ia kemudian melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Silakan diminum, Jongin," kata Kyungsoo seraya menyodorkan teh hangat ke hadapan Jongin. Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kyung," balasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Jongin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memunculkan raut kebingungan.

"Huh?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jongin hanya membalas kebingungan Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Sementara itu kedua matanya sesekali melihat pada pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang tertutup.

 _Cklek_

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menoleh. Seketika kedua matanya membulat saat melihat kedua orang tua Jongin datang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Beberapa detik setelah itu Baekhyun muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa kotak kecil berwarna biru di tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sebelum menatap satu per satu sosok yang ada di rumahnya.

"Ini... maksudnya apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua orangtuanya, meminta pada kedua sosok yang dicintainya itu untuk menjelaskan hal apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Dengan cepat ia membawa kembali pandangannya untuk menatap lelaki tampan yang sampai saat ini masih singgah di hatinya.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai mantan kekasihmu, Kyung?" tanya Jongin seraya mendekat satu langkah ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dengan kaku Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai mantan kekasihku, Kyung..." kata Jongin lagi kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan makna kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki itu yang sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka? Lantas kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai mantan kekasihnya?

"Jongin, mungkin kau sedang sakit. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang, itu artinya aku mantan kekasihmu," jelas Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kita putus, Kyung. Aku hanya mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau pikir, ada berapa banyak hubungan di dunia ini sampai kau menganggap jika aku mantan kekasihmu dan kau mantan kekasihku, huh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Jongin tersenyum maklum. Ia meminta Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna biru yang sejak tadi Baekhyun pegang. Ia kemudian membuka kotak itu dan memperlihatkan satu cincin dengan desain yang cukup rumit.

Kali ini Jongin tersenyum manis. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu kemudian menatap penuh sayang wajah manis di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Inilah akhir dari perjalanan cintaku, Kyung. Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk memilihmu sebagai pendampingku selamanya. Seminggu yang kugunakan untuk menyakitimu sekarang telah kubayar dengan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Sekarang hubungan kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, melainkan sebagai tunangan. Namun tidak lama dari itu, aku akan menjadikan status kita sebagai suami- _istri_."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam layaknya patung saat kata-kata Jongin secara teratur memasuki indra pendengarannya, juga saat secara mendadak Jongin menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya dan melamarnya. Tuhan... inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Inikah yang dinamakan jodoh di tangan Tuhan? Ketika Tuhan sempat memisahkannya dengan Jongin selama beberapa waktu, akhirnya Tuhan kembali menghendakinya untuk bersama Jongin, bahkan kali ini sebagai seseorang yang dipilih lelaki itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Ia senang, sedih, terharu, dan marah. Ya, marah, sebab kejutan yang Jongin berikan untuk melamarnya benar-benar tidak lucu.

Kyungsoo tersadar, mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan enam pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya haru dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibir mereka. Kyungsoo ikut mengulaskan senyum pada bibirnya sebelum mengecup cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya kemudian memeluk Jongin erat dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum di sela aktivitas Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan lelaki kelahiran Januari itu mulai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Sesekali giginya dengan jahil menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, menghasilkan erangan samar keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tidak berniat melepaskan ciuman mereka meski ia tahu jika ada kedua orangtua Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya, serta Baekhyun yang sedang menonton aksi tidak senonoh mereka.

Biarlah. Ia terlalu merindukan lelaki tampan yang sedang dipeluknya dan menciumnya. Ia hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat yang terpendam di hatinya setelah seminggu lamanya ia menahan semua perasaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sekarang ia bisa bernapas lega sebab doanya untuk memiliki Jongin seutuhnya telah terkabul. Ia akan menjaga hubungannya, semakin belajar menghargai apa yang telah dimilikinya sebelum ia kehilangan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo paham. Ia hanya tidak perlu memaksakan sesuatu yang memang sudah bukan miliknya. Ia hanya perlu terus belajar untuk ikhlas dan merelakan, sebab bisa jadi Tuhan sedang menguji dirinya untuk mengukur apakah dirinya pantas untuk disandingkan dengan sosok sempurna seperti Kim Jongin. Nyatanya Tuhan sudah menghendakinya sejak awal, meski dibumbui sedikit rasa sakit. Sekarang pun Kyungsoo sadar, jika semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini sudah ada Tuhan yang menulis dan mengaturnya. Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk semua makhluk ciptaannya. Maka dari itu, tetap belajar ikhlas dan merelakan, karena bukan tidak mungkin kita semua akan merasakan yang namanya kehilangan.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Aku memegang keningku sebelum mengetik ini, dan ternyata keningku panas. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menghasilkan tulisan di atas padahal moodku sedang berantakan? Huh, tugas kuliah benar-benar membuat emosi. Akhirnya sebagai penghibur diri aku menulis cerita di atas, dan kuharap review kalian dapat memperbaiki moodku, hehehe.

Berarti KaiSoo World gak jadi tamat di chapter kemarin ya, kan malam ini aku publish chapter yang baru :D Gimana? Ada manis-manisnya gak? Pasti aneh ya? Duh, maafkan kalau aneh ya. Tapi aku tetap berharap kalian menyukainya ya ^^

* * *

Balasan review:

 _ **awrerei**_ : Ah, kenapa begini? Coba tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang :D hmm, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hasilnya bisa seperti itu/mikirkeras/ tapi terima kasih sudah menyukai tulisanku ^^

 _ **Soonini**_ : Sarannya boleh juga sih, tapi apalagi ya yang harus kutulis?/mendadakgakbisanulis/ :D ini sudah dilanjut dengan chapter baru ya, semoga suka ^^

 _ **Rizkinovitasarii**_ : Iya, mereka gak bisa bersatu dan Jongin malah jauhin Kyungsoo. Jahat, ya? Jangan sedih ya, kan ini sudah manis lagi ceritanya :D semoga suka ya ^^

 _ **dinadokyungsoo1**_ : Yap, ketika membuatnya aku memang sedang membayangkan kisah KaiSoo yang sekarang, kisah yang buat Kyungsoo sakit hati saat... sudahlah, aku terlalu malas mengingatnya lagi :( ini sudah dilanjut, ya. Semoga suka ^^

 _ **Eun810**_ : Kamu nungguin aku? Yaampuuuuuun. Baru kali ini ada yang nungguin aku, uh aku jadi terharu, huhuhu. Maaf ya sudah membuat kamu menunggu. Sekarang nungguin aku lagi gak? Kan sudah sebulan lebih aku gak update :D kali ini ceritanya gak menyakitkan, kan? Semoga suka ya ^^ YASH! SEMANGAT!

 _ **Lovesoo**_ : Kalau gitu baca yang ini pasti gak akan sedih lagi :D maaf ya sudah membuatmu sedih.

 _ **meliarisky7**_ : Ini sudah dilanjut, ya. Semoga suka ^^

 _ **nstplw**_ : Jangan lupa buka PMnya lhoooo :D

* * *

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 11 – My Story]**

Awrerei ll Soonini ll Rizkinovitasarii ll dinadokyungsoo1 ll Eun810 ll Lovesoo ll meliarisky7 ll nstplw

.

.

.

Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku, terima kasih ^^

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	13. Do Kyungsoo

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sequel of Hope**_

 _ **[Chapter 6]**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang selalu menceritakan setiap kejadian di hidupku pada orang lain. Aku cenderung menyimpan setiap permasalahan yang ada jika memang kurasa masalah itu sanggup untuk kuselesaikan. Namun kali ini, aku akan membuat satu tindakan yang berbeda. Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang bersikap layaknya wanita. Maksudku, aku akan menceritakan kepada kalian satu hal istimewa yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Kalian bisa menyimaknya dengan baik, kemudian berikan tanggapan mengenai ceritaku.

Kumohon jangan menganggapku berlebihan, karena aku yakin, tidak semua orang dapat merasakan kejadian yang aku alami. Aku yakin itu, sebab yang kutahu, masih banyak manusia di bumi ini yang menuntut kesempurnaan meski mereka tahu jika tidak ada yang sempurna untuk setiap hal yang Tuhan ciptakan. _Yeah_ , setidaknya Tuhan menciptakan kekurangan dari setiap kelebihan yang ada.

Baiklah. Aku akan memulai ceritanya sekarang.

Aku mengenal sosoknya empat tahun lalu, ketika aku tidak sengaja melihatnya terjatuh saat membawa banyak barang. Untuk beberapa detik aku hanya terdiam memerhatikan sosok itu, tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk membantunya. Hingga ketika aku melihatnya tampak kesusahan merapikan barang-barang yang dibawanya, aku memutuskan untuk melangkah, mendekati sosok itu dan membantunya.

Hal pertama yang membuatku terpana ketika melihatnya ialah tatapan polos yang sosok itu berikan untukku. Apalagi mata bulat serta pipi tembam yang dimilikinya secara otomatis membuatku menggumamkan kata imut tanpa sadar.

Setelah barang-barang yang dibawanya tersusun rapi, sosok itu lantas berdiri. Ia menatapku sejenak, mengulas senyum di bibirnya, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. Aku hanya bergeming melihatnya membungkuk padaku. Entahlah. Seluruh persendian di tubuhku seolah kaku setelah melihat bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyum manis yang semakin menambah kadar keimutan pada wajahnya. Aku mendadak gugup saat sosok itu sudah berdiri tegak di hadapanku dan kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya padaku.

Aku berniat mengulurkan satu tanganku, mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya. Namun hal itu harus kuurungkan saat sosok manis yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu kembali membungkuk padaku, dan tidak lama kemudian berlalu pergi. Aku terus menatap kepergian sosok itu dalam diam, hingga tubuh mungilnya menghilang di balik tikungan, napas berat berhasil berhembus dari hidungku.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat menanyakan namanya," gumamku kemudian mendesah kecewa. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar dipertemukan lagi dengan sosoknya, sosok yang mampu membiusku melalui tatapan polosnya. Sosok yang entah bagaimana mampu membuatku percaya akan kalimat 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' itu memang ada.

* * *

Aku tahu Tuhan akan mengabulkan setiap doa yang dipinta makhluk-Nya. Meski jawaban dari doa itu tidak terjadi secara langsung, setidaknya aku benar-benar bersyukur saat Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Ya, dengan lelaki mungil yang dua minggu lalu berhasil memikatku.

Kali ini aku melihatnya di perpustakaan kota. Lelaki itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa tumpuk buku yang ada di depannya. Tangannya sesekali bergerak untuk menuliskan sesuatu ke atas kertas yang ada di mejanya. Mungkin ia sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Tidak ingin kejadian dua minggu lalu kembali terulang, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya. Aku duduk di hadapannya dan menaruh tasku secara diam-diam, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar ia tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku. _Yeah_ , aku memang tidak ingin mengganggunya. Aku hanya ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memerhatikan wajahnya lebih lama, meski tidak bisa kupungkiri jika aku pun menginginkan yang lebih dari ini, salah satunya yaitu mengetahui namanya.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, aku masih setia memerhatikan raut wajahnya yang tampak serius menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. Tetapi, konsentrasinya dipaksa pecah saat dengan lancangnya dering ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengumpat di dalam hati dan mengutuk siapa saja yang sudah mengganggu kesenanganku.

Aku melihat tubuh mungilnya sedikit terlonjak sebelum kepalanya mendongak dan kedua mata bulatnya menatapku. Aku dapat melihat sorot terkejut di kedua bola matanya, namun hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik karena tidak lama setelahnya aku kembali mendapatkan senyum yang kusuka.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat, aku memberanikan diri membuka suara, "Ha—hai," sapaku seraya menggoyangkan kelima jari kananku dengan kaku.

Sosok itu tidak membalas sapaanku. Ia hanya balik melambai padaku dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya. Ada apa? Mengapa dia enggan mengeluarkan suaranya untukku?

"Aku... Kim Jongin," kataku memperkenalkan diri. Aku masih berusaha untuk membuatnya berbicara padaku, aku ingin mendengar suaranya, sekaligus mengetahui namanya.

Sosok manis itu terdiam menatapku. Ada raut kegelisahan di wajahnya yang berhasil tertangkap indera penglihatanku. Aku mengernyitkan kening saat sosok itu justru menundukkan kepala dan mulai membereskan tumpukan buku yang ada di depannya.

"Apa... kau keberatan untuk memberi tahu namamu?" tanyaku pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, lelaki manis itu lantas menatapku dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dapat kulihat bibirnya yang terbuka kemudian bergerak sedikit demi sedikit namun tidak ada suara yang dapat kudengar. Aku kembali mengernyit.

"Aku Kim Jongin," kataku kembali memperkenalkan diri.

Kali ini aku melihat raut kegelisahan di wajahnya semakin kentara dan hal itu justru membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa sosok manis di hadapanku ini tampak gelisah? Apa ia berpikir aku akan berbuat jahat padanya?

Aku hendak berbicara kembali padanya namun hal itu tidak jadi kulakukan saat ia menyodorkan secarik kertas ke arahku. Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

'Aku... Do Kyungsoo.'

Secara perlahan aku mengukir senyum di bibirku setelah mengetahui nama sosok mungil yang ada di hadapanku. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran serta satu pertanyaan yang mendadak muncul di otakku.

* * *

Ternyata Tuhan sudah menyiapkan satu kejutan dari setiap doa yang kulantunkan pada-Nya. Tuhan membiarkanku untuk selalu melihat sosok itu setiap hari karena aku baru saja mendapatkan fakta bahwa sosok mungil itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Seketika aku merasa bodoh. Mengapa aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya di sekolah? Apakah aku yang terlalu mengabaikan sekitarku atau memang sosok itu yang sengaja mengurung diri karena keterbatasan yang dimilikinya?

Ya, mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak keterbatasan apa yang dimiliki sosok manis itu. Sosok yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Do Kyungsoo padaku itu memang memiliki keterbatasan. Ia... bisu. Namun aku tidak ingin menyebutnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo tidak bisu. Menurutku, ia justru diberikan kenikmatan oleh Tuhan agar dirinya terhindar dari dosa yang bisa dihasilkan dari perkataannya. Meski begitu, Tuhan tetap menyelipkan keadilan dari setiap hal yang diciptakannya. Di mana ada kekurangan, tentu terdapat kelebihan.

Keterbatasan Kyungsoo sudah ada sejak dirinya masih kecil. Hal itu dikarenakan faktor keturunan. Bibi Do yang mengatakannya padaku. Beliau bilang jika kakek Kyungsoo, Ayah dari Ayahnya Kyungsoo, memang memiliki gangguan dalam kemampuan berbicara.

Aku tahu, keterbatasan yang Kyungsoo miliki justru menuntunnya untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Bibi Do pernah bercerita padaku perihal ejekan serta hinaan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Meski Bibi Do tahu jika hati anaknya terluka, namun wanita paruh baya itu selalu mengucap syukur saat Kyungsoo justru mengabaikan hinaan itu dan tetap tersenyum manis.

Melalui Kyungsoo aku belajar, bahwa ketidaksempurnaan bukanlah kendala seseorang untuk tetap tersenyum.

* * *

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang sedang kubaca saat Kyungsoo menghampiriku dengan segelas minuman dan sestoples kudapan. Lelaki manis itu kemudian duduk berseberangan denganku. Matanya tampak meneliti buku yang kupegang, mengabaikanku yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Hei," kataku seraya mencolek pipinya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kemudian terkekeh tanpa suara saat sadar ia mengabaikanku. Melihat bibirnya yang berbentuk hati saat terkekeh seperti itu membuatku refleks tersenyum.

"Apa Ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah?" tanyaku cukup keras.

Kyungsoo melihatku sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Tangannya bergegas mengambil buku catatan kecil yang selalu dibawanya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Ibu di rumah sakit, nenekku dirawat di sana."

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit juga?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo menggeleng, namun tidak lama kemudian tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menulis sesuatu.

"Dua kakakku sedang bekerja, aku harus di rumah."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

Hening

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi antara aku dan Kyungsoo. Lelaki manis itu sudah sibuk membaca buku yang kubawa untuknya, satu novel tebal yang sejak lama diinginkannya. Melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak serius membaca justru membawaku pada satu memori menyakitkan. Memori yang membuatku menyesal sampai saat ini.

Kejadian itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu, saat aku dan kekasih manisku itu sedang menikmati Minggu sore dengan berjalan-jalan di taman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahku. Tidak banyak hal yang kulakukan bersama Kyungsoo, kami hanya berbicara (meski Kyungsoo menjawabku dengan tulisan tangan, aku tetap menganggap itu sebagai suaranya), sesekali bercanda, dan mengulas kenangan manis yang kubuat bersamanya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihatnya tertawa begitu senang, dengan kedua matanya yang tampak menyipit juga pipinya yang terlihat semakin tembam.

Setengah jam kuhabiskan waktuku bersamanya, hingga akhirnya aku meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar guna membeli minuman karena tenggorokanku benar-benar kering. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, tetapi aku pun tidak mungkin memintanya untuk membelikanku minuman. Akhirnya, dengan kekhawatiran yang mengganjal di hatiku, aku terpaksa beranjak dari dudukku dan pergi membeli minuman juga beberapa makanan ringan.

Suasana supermarket yang ramai memaksaku untuk lebih lama meninggalkan Kyungsoo, padahal sejak tadi hatiku sudah gelisah memikirkan Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian di taman. Aku tidak ingin berpikir negatif, namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri kecemasan yang mendadak melingkupi diriku.

Kyungsoo... baik-baik saja, kan?

Setelah tiga puluh lima menit terlewati, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari suasana ramai supermarket. Aku bergegas melangkah dengan satu kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman yang kubeli. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang kutinggalkan di taman. Entah kenapa semakin dekat langkahku menuju taman, semakin terasa pula kecemasan yang melingkupiku. Hingga akhirnya langkahku sampai di taman, kedua mataku dipaksa membulat saat kulihat Kyungsoo tersungkur di tanah dengan empat gadis yang mengelilinginya. Rahangku mendadak mengeras dan kedua tanganku terkepal kuat saat kulihat satu di antara empat gadis itu menoyor kepala Kyungsoo.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku keras seraya melangkah penuh emosi ke arah empat gadis itu.

Empat gadis itu tampak terkejut setelah mendengar teriakanku. Dengan kompak mereka menoleh ke arahku, mata mereka lantas membulat melihatku melangkah ke arah mereka dengan wajah penuh emosi.

 _BRAK_

Dentuman keras seketika terdengar setelah aku membanting kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman yang ada di tanganku ke arah empat gadis itu. Empat gadis itu tampak terkejut dan secara kompak melangkah mundur.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantunya berdiri. Bisa kulihat sorot mata Kyungsoo yang menyendu saat tanpa sengaja mata kami bersitatap selama beberapa detik.

Sial.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU, HAH?!" bentakku pada empat gadis itu.

Empat gadis itu tampak menunduk takut mendengar bentakanku. Mereka secara kompak mengunci bibir mereka, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru saja menjadi sosok kurang ajar yang tidak tahu diri.

"KALIAN MENDADAK BISU MENDENGAR BENTAKANKU, HAH?!" bentakku lagi.

Kali ini aku melihat satu di antara empat gadis itu mendongak dan menatapku. Untuk beberapa detik sorot matanya tampak meredup, namun tidak lama kemudian berubah tajam setelah ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sosok manis yang sedang kurangkul.

"MAKHLUK YANG ADA DI SAMPINGMU YANG BISU, JONGIN! BUKAN KAMI!"

"SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH, KRYS!"

" _Wae_? Aku hanya berbicara fakta, Jongin. Dia memang bisu!"

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, berusaha meredam emosi yang semakin bergejolak di dada dan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin lepas kendali. Kyungsoo tidak boleh melihatku ribut dengan orang lain, terlebih sosok yang sedang menantangku adalah seorang gadis.

Aku mengenal sosoknya karena ia dan tiga temannya sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku juga Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin memberi tahu nama lengkap gadis itu sebab dengan mendengar nama depannya saja sudah membuatku muak.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku melakukan hal nekat padamu dan tiga temanmu itu!" kataku datar.

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. Ia malah beranjak semakin mendekat ke arahku dan Kyungsoo. Seringai sinis yang muncul di sudut bibirnya berhasil memancing kembali emosiku.

 _Shit._

"Kau rela menjadi gay hanya untuk manusia bisu seperti dia, Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa yang kurang dariku? Aku cantik, tinggi, pintar, dan aku kaya. Kenapa kau tidak melihatku? KENAPA KAU MALAH REPOT-REPOT MENGHABISKAN WAKTUMU HANYA UNTUK MENGURUSI MANUSIA BISU SEPERTINYA?! KENAP—"

 _PLAK_

Tamparan keras berhasil kudaratkan di pipi kanannya. Aku sudah muak dengan mulut lancangnya. Semua perkataannya benar-benar membuatku sakit hati. Jika saja dia lelaki, aku sudah menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan ini adalah kekuranganku? Di balik fisik sempurnaku, nyatanya aku tidak menyukai lawan jenisku. Jika kau merasa sempurna dan bangga atas apa yang telah kau miliki, carilah sosok yang memang mengagungkan kesempurnaan. Kau salah langkah jika tetap menginginkanku padahal kau tahu aku adalah gay."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku bergegas membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari taman. Aku tahu kekasih manisku ini bisa mendengar apa yang kukatakan pada gadis itu meski hanya samar-samar. Aku mengeratkan rangkulanku pada bahunya saat sosok manis yang sepenuhnya mengisi hatiku ini semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leherku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku, aku hanya terdiam. Aku terus mengumpat atas kebodohanku meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, juga pada orang-orang yang masih saja menganggap remeh pada manusia yang memiliki keterbatasan.

"Haaaaaah..." aku menghela napas panjang.

* * *

Saat ini hubunganku bersama Kyungsoo sudah terjalin selama tiga tahun enam bulan. Selama itu aku tidak henti-hentinya membuat moment manis bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak selalu romantis, hal-hal sederhana yang kami lakukan pun sanggup membuat kesan tersendiri untuk kami. Kami bahagia. Ya, aku dan Kyungsoo bahagia.

Aku tidak meminta hal lain lagi pada Tuhan selain menjaga hubunganku bersama Kyungsoo, membiarkanku terus menjaganya meski hubungan yang kujalin bersamanya masih dianggap tabu oleh beberapa orang di luar sana. Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli. Ini hidupku. Mereka tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarangku melakukan hal yang kuinginkan, termasuk pada siapa hatiku tertambat. Aku hanya menjalankan sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman, yang membuatku tersadar akan berbagai macam skenario kehidupan. Jika pada akhirnya aku dibenci karena keputusanku, aku tidak akan bersusah payah untuk menjelaskan pada orang lain alasan di balik keputusan yang kuambil. Aku hanya akan menjalankannya dengan hati tenang sebab aku sadar jika Tuhan sudah tahu lebih dulu perihal alasanku.

Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuanganku bersama Kyungsoo untuk mengucap janji suci pada Tuhan.

"Tuan Kim Jongin. Atas keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Do Kyungsoo? Mencintainya, menjaganya, dan menafkahinya, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

Aku mengangguk dan berkata,"Saya bersedia."

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo. Atas keyakinanmu, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kim Jongin? Mencintainya, menjaganya, dan menafkahinya, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Lelaki manisku itu sedang menatap pastor yang ada di hadapan kami selama beberapa detik sebelum tatapannya berpindah ke arahku. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis untukku dan kepalanya mengangguk mantap. Aku ikut mengangguk.

"Ya, dia bersedia." kataku mewakilkan suara Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya, aku tidak memedulikan lagi tepuk tangan ataupun sorakan ramai dari keluarga maupun kerabat dekat yang menghadiri pernikahanku bersama Kyungsoo. Saat ini aku hanya mencoba fokus pada tekstur bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa lembut dalam lumatanku. Ciuman pertamaku juga Kyungsoo yang benar-benar memberikan kesan berbeda.

Sekarang, Do Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Aku akan menjaganya, melindunginya dari orang-orang yang mencoba melukainya. Aku akan terus mencintainya sampai tangan Tuhan sendiri yang memisahkanku dengannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, harta yang kumiliki tidak akan sebanding dengan ketulusan yang kau miliki. _Saranghae_."

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Aku agak kaku jika menulis menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama. Tetapi, jika aku menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu, kurasa itu kurang cocok dengan alur cerita di atas. Namun setelah ceritanya jadi aku malah merasa aneh. Hm, semoga saja cerita di atas ada _feel_ nya, ya. Semoga juga kalian suka, ya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 12 – We Broke Up]**

Eun810 ll Rizkinovitasarii ll Lovesoo ll meliarisky7 ll iekha12693 ll Kenkenken ll Kyungi1229

* * *

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih sudah memberikan tanggapan untuk ceritaku ^^

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	14. Makan Siang

.

.

* * *

Sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan, Jongin merelakan dirinya untuk bekerja lebih keras agar perusahaan yang sedang dipimpinnya semakin maju dan sukses. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu terkadang harus merelakan dirinya melewatkan makan siang demi pekerjaan yang setiap harinya menumpuk. Ia hanya tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pemimpin yang tidak bertanggung jawab, terlebih perusahaan yang sedang dikelolanya merupakan warisan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mendiang ayahnya, juga tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pemimpin yang payah oleh para karyawannya. Menurutnya, kesuksesan perusahaan berada pada hasil kinerjanya, juga para karyawannya. Jika sebagai seorang pemimpin ia hanya bermalas-malasan, maka hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk perusahaannya mengalami kebangkrutan.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Jongin mendongak dan menatap sejenak pada pintu yang baru saja diketuk. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang namun masih ada saja orang atau mungkin karyawannya yang ingin menemuinya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian membuka suara, "Masuk!" katanya tegas.

Perlahan-lahan pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik dengan pakaian kantor yang melekat erat di tubuh langsingnya. Sosok itu tersenyum manis melihat lelaki tampan yang berstatus sebagai bosnya sedang sibuk membaca beberapa berkas di atas meja.

"Permisi, _sajangnim_..." katanya sopan.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah salah seorang karyawannya itu kemudian menjawab, "Ya? Ada perlu apa Minah- _ssi_?"

Karyawan cantik bernama Minah itu tampak tersipu malu saat bos tampan yang ada di depannya menatapnya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan beberapa map yang dibawanya seraya berkata, "Ada beberapa laporan yang harus _sajangnim_ periksa. Chanyeol- _ssi_ menitipkannya padaku karena ia sudah pergi makan siang saat ini."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin hanya mengangguk seraya menerima map yang diberikan Minah kemudian kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian lelaki tinggi itu kembali menatap Minah saat karyawannya itu tetap berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan, Minah- _ssi_?" tanyanya heran.

Minah tampak meremas ujung rok mini yang dikenakannya seraya menggigit bibirnya. Matanya dengan ragu menatap wajah bosnya dan menemukan raut datar tercetak dengan jelas di sana. Perlahan-lahan ia berusaha menetralkan kegugupan yang melanda dirinya secara mendadak.

"A—apa... _sajangnim_ tidak keluar untuk makan siang?" tanyanya sangsi.

Jongin menghilangkan raut datar pada wajahnya, berganti dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat mendengar pertanyaan wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Dengan kepala tertunduk malu, Minah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan maksudnya pada lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Masa bodo dengan statusnya sebagai karyawan, ia hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya selagi bosnya itu masih sendiri.

"Mung—mungkin... kita bisa pergi makan siang ber—"

 _CKLEK_

Perkataan Minah terpaksa terhenti saat suara pintu yang terbuka memasuki indra pendengarannya, juga Jongin. Keningnya mengernyit melihat sosok lelaki tidak dikenal memasuki ruang kerja bosnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapan ke arah bosnya dan menemukan lelaki berparas tampan itu sedang menatap sosok itu dengan mata sedikit melotot.

"Oh! Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya sosok itu saat menyadari jika ada sosok lain di ruangan tersebut.

Minah kembali mengernyit menyadari kalimat sosok itu yang terkesan santai seolah sosok itu sudah kenal dengan dia dan bosnya.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Minah sedikit ketus.

"Maaf, Minah- _ssi_. Jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan dengan saya, kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini," kata Jongin membuat wanita cantik itu kembali menatapnya.

Minah berusaha menahan umpatan di bibirnya juga raut wajahnya agar tidak menunjukkan kekesalan karena kedatangan sosok itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai wanita tidak sopan oleh orang lain, termasuk bosnya. Bisa saja sosok itu memang memiliki urusan penting dengan bosnya meski ia belum pernah melihat sosok itu di lingkungan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia kembali menatap wajah tampan bosnya, sedikit membungkuk sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Jongin juga sosok lelaki misterius yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kurasa aku memang mengganggu kalian," kata sosok itu.

Jongin melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya kemudian membereskan beberapa map yang berserakan di mejanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis dengan satu tangan mengisyaratkan sosok itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sosok itu menurut, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi kekuasaannya.

"Apa ini adalah kejutan? Mengapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau ingin ke sini, hm?" tanya Jongin seraya menarik pinggang ramping sosok tersebut.

"Kupikir sia-sia aku memberitahumu melalui pesan jika pada akhirnya kau akan membaca pesan itu ketika sudah di rumah," sahut sosok tersebut.

Jongin refleks terkekeh mendengar jawaban tersebut.

" _Well_ , maklum saja, aku bos yang sibuk," sahutnya lagi.

Sosok itu memutarkan kedua bola matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

Jongin menjauhkan dirinya beberapa centi dari sosok tersebut kemudian menatap penuh kelembutan pada sosok yang sedang menunduk dan menatapnya.

"Yang tadi itu siapa? Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya di sini."

Jongin menyingkirkan laptop dan beberapa berkas yang ada di atas mejanya kemudian meminta sosok itu untuk duduk di atas meja tersebut. Tanpa perlawanan, sosok itu kembali menuruti perkataan Jongin.

"Karyawan baru. Dia baru bekerja 4 bulan di sini," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, sosok itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan tas yang sedang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut.

Pandangan Jongin berbinar melihat sesuatu yang tergenggam di tangan sosok tersebut.

"Kau membawakanku makan siang, Kyung?!" tanyanya antusias. Tanpa sadar nada suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru, riang dan cempreng.

Sosok lelaki yang akrab dipanggil Kyungsoo itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendapati ekspresi lucu yang terlihat di wajah lelaki tampan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau akan mengabaikan waktu makan siangmu lagi kalau aku tidak membawakan makanan ini. Menjadi bos bukan berarti kau harus bekerja setiap saat, Kim Jongin. Semua ada waktunya, termasuk mengisi perutmu ketika sudah meronta karena lapar."

Mendengar kalimat panjang Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa gemas pada lelaki mungil yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuknya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia lantas meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir _kissable_ milik Kyungsoo, mengecupnya sejenak sebelum melumatnya selama beberapa detik. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dengan kedipan genit ia layangkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Itu hidangan pembuka untukku sebelum memakan masakanmu," katanya kemudian menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Hanya hidangan pembuka, tidak ada hidangan penutup," sahut Kyungsoo ketus membuat Jongin kembali terkekeh.

" _DADDY_!"

Baru saja Jongin ingin membuka mulut untuk menikmati makanannya, hal itu harus terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara yang dikenalnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok anak kecil sedang asyik menjilati es krim yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain digenggam oleh sosok pria paruh baya.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada Jongin juga Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tadi Taeoh merengek meminta es krim, jadi saya pergi mengantarnya untuk membeli es krim."

"Ya, Jongin. Taeoh merengek sejak tadi, jadi aku meminta Kang _ahjussi_ untuk mengantarnya."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, _ahjussi_. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Taeoh ke sini," kata Jongin sopan.

" _Ne_ , Tuan," sahut pria paruh baya itu kemudian kembali membungkuk sopan dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kompak menatap anak kecil bernama Taeoh itu yang masih sibuk menjilati es krimnya. Beberapa lelehan es krim tampak terlihat di lantai dan kemeja yang dikenakannya membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

" _Baby_..." panggil Jongin berusaha mengalihkan fokus Taeoh dari es krimnya.

Taeoh tidak menyahut. Bocah itu masih asyik berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup dengan lidah yang tidak berhenti menikmati rasa manis dari es krim kesukaannya.

" _Baby_..." panggil Jongin sekali lagi.

Kali ini Taeoh merespon. Bocah itu mendongak kemudian menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Cengiran polos tercetak di bibirnya yang kotor karena es krim. Bocah itu kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah Jongin dan menubrukkan tubuh berisinya pada tubuh Jongin, membuat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Jongin sedikit kotor karena terkena sisa es krim yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

" _Baby_ , jangan lakukan itu lagi. Lihat. Kemeja _daddy_ jadi kotor," kata Kyungsoo menasihati.

Taeoh melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap noda es krim yang ada di kemeja _daddy_ nya.

"Uh, maafkan Taeoh, _Dad_. Taeoh tidak sengaja," katanya merajuk.

Jongin tersenyum gemas kemudian mengecup kedua pipi gembil bocah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _baby_ ," jawab Jongin lembut.

Sekali lagi Taeoh menunjukkan cengiran polosnya sebelum kembali memeluk _daddy_ nya itu.

" _Baby_ , kau sudah makan siang?"

Taeoh menggeleng.

"Belum, _Dad_ ," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah meminta es krim, hm? Harusnya kau makan siang dulu sebelum meminta es krim, sayang..." kata Jongin seraya membersihkan sisa es krim di sekitar mulut Taeoh.

Taeoh hanya diam. Bocah itu menunggu _daddy_ nya selesai membersihkan mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _daddy_ nya itu.

"Tapi aku sudah salapan, _Dad_. Lagipula _mommy_ bilang padaku kalau kita akan makan siang belsama, makanya aku belum makan," sahutnya polos.

"Bukan _mommy_ , _baby_. _Daddy_ ," kata Kyungsoo membenarkan.

" _NO! Mommy_ tellalu cantik untuk dipanggil _daddy_ ," sahutnya lagi.

"Tapi _baby_ , ak—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Taeoh tahu _mommy_ juga laki-laki, tapi wajah _mommy_ tidak tampan sepelti _daddy_. _mommy_ itu cantik, mungil, imut, dan menggemaskan. Olang yang dipanggil _daddy_ hanya untuk meleka yang memiliki wajah tampan sepelti _daddy_ dan Taeoh _, mommy_."

"YA! Kim Taeoh! Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Taeoh. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau anaknya yang berusia 6 tahun itu sudah bisa berbicara seperti orang dewasa.

" _Daddy_ yang mengajariku, _Mom_ ," jawab Taeoh polos membuat Kyungsoo lantas menatap Jongin horor.

Jongin hanya terkekeh canggung kemudian berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menutup kotak bekal yang dibawanya dan membereskan sisa makanan yang tercecer di sekitar Taeoh. Bocah lucu itu sudah asyik bermain bersama _daddy_ nya, mengabaikan ia yang cemburu dengan interaksi keduanya.

"Kata ibuku, jika ada yang berduaan, apalagi bermesraan, pasti yang ketiganya itu setan!"

Suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar lantang mengalihkan dua sosok bergender sama itu dari aktivitas mereka. Tatapan polos yang diperlihatkan keduanya membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Setan?" gumam Taeoh bingung.

"Apa itu merupakan pepatah, Kyung?" tanya Jongin ikut bingung.

"Tidak tahu!" sahut Kyungsoo ketus.

Melihat raut kesal Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar Jongin dan Taeoh tertawa keras.

"YA! Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru semakin mengencangkan tawanya, membuat lelaki mungil berparas manis itu menggeram dengan kedua mata yang menyipit.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! KIM TAEOH! BERHENTI TERTAWA! TIDAK ADA YANG LUCU DI SINI! YA! BERHENTI!"

Jongin dan Taeoh tidak peduli.

"YA! HENTIKAN TAWA KALIAN!"

Merasa teriakannya diabaikan, Kyungsoo bergegas membersihkan celananya kemudian memakai tas punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, pelukan erat dari belakang yang diterimanya memaksa ia untuk berhenti. Ia bergeming dan membiarkan sosok yang sedang memeluknya merangkai kata permintaan maaf untuknya.

"Taeoh anak kita, sayang. Kau tidak perlu cemburu," ucap Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih bergeming. Lelaki mungil itu tampak enggan menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Bukankah dia menggemaskan? Kau pun sering bermain bersamanya jika sedang di rumah. Iya, kan?"

"Tapi kalian berdua menyebalkan. Aku seperti badut yang kalian tertawakan padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun," sahutnya seraya melepaskan pelukan Jongin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum simpul.

" _Mianhae_... kami hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika melihat wajah cemberutmu, sayang."

"JONGIN!"

" _Baby_ , kau pulang lebih dulu bersama Kang _ahjussi_ , ya? _Mommy_ ada urusan sebentar bersama _daddy_ ," kata Jongin pada Taeoh yang sedang sibuk mengemut lolipopnya.

Taeoh hanya mengangguk patuh kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu saat melihat pria paruh baya yang bekerja di rumahnya itu sudah tiba.

" _Daddy_ , _mommy_. Taeoh pulang, ya," katanya berpamitan kemudian mengecup bibir Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Sementara Kyungsoo melambai pada Taeoh dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Kang _ahjussi_ ," kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo serentak.

Kang _ahjussi_ mengangguk sopan kemudian berpamitan.

Setelah Kang _ahjussi_ dan Taeoh menghilang dari pandangannya, Jongin lantas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat Jongin yang seolah mengintimidasi dirinya.

" _Wae_ , Jongin?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Jongin menunjukkan seringai di bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang waktunya kita untuk..."

* * *

"A—akh..."

Kyungsoo meringis sakit saat Jongin menggigit lehernya cukup kuat. Lelaki tampan itu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Kyungsoo. Sementara satu tangannya tampak lihai memijat kejantanan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mengeras.

"Jo—Jongin sialan! Ke—kenapa kau—akh, eungh—melakukan ini? I—ini di kantormu, Jo—Jongin."

Jongin mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menikmati lolipop berukuran sedang yang ada di mulutnya, menghisap, sesekali menggigit lolipop milik Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

"Jongin... hen—henti—eungh—kan. Ba—bagaimana jika karyawanmu meli—"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Jongin sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki itu. Jongin tampak lihai melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Lelaki tinggi itu sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memasukkan daging tidak bertulang miliknya untuk menjelajah semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah di bawah kukungan tubuh besar Jongin. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Jongin untuk tidak menyetubuhinya sebab hasrat lelaki tampan itu sudah terlalu besar. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga setelah semuanya selesai ia bisa berjalan normal keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku hanya melengkapi makan siangku, sayang. Makanan pembukaku adalah bibirmu. Makanan utamaku adalah masakanmu, dan makanan penutupku adalah tubuhmu. _So_ , mendesahlah sesukamu dan teriakkan namaku, karena itu akan menjadi kekuatan tersendiri untukku ketika aku mulai berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaanku."

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Jongin. Asal Jongin bahagia, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk lelaki itu, termasuk bersetubuh seperti ini. Hahaha.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Ending yang tidak maksimal dan NC yang tidak jelas. Maafkan, aku tidak pandai menulis adegan semacam itu, hehehe. Mendadak ingin aja menulis sedikit NC di bagian akhir :D

Ah, sepertinya tulisanku berubah lagi. Agak sedikit tidak _ngefeel_ saat mengetik ini, padahal aku hanya tidak menulis selama sebulan sejak terakhir kali chapter kemarin dipublish. Aku merasa tulisanku terkadang berubah-ubah. Tetapi biarlah, semoga kalian masih paham dengan tulisanku dan menikmatinya ya.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Berikan tanggapan kalian ya.

Ah, satu lagi. Sepertinya chapter berikutnya akan sangat lama sebab kusudah semester 7, sudah mulai PPL, KKN, dan tentunya menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk skripsi. Minta doanya ya semoga pendidikanku lancar semuanya, amin. Kalian juga ya, baik yang masih sekolah, kuliah juga, maupun kerja. Yang terpenting tetap sehat ya, karena kalau kita sehat mau melakukan apapun pasti bisa, hehehe.

SEMANGAT SEMUANYA!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 13 – Do Kyungsoo]**

imaydiianna ll MyBooLoveBear ll Eun810 ll Kyungi1229 ll LittleOoh ll pcyms7 ll xixiii ll dinadokyungsoo1 ll Kimjj ll Lovesoo ll Rizkinovitasarii ll Echa

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan tanggapan pada ceritaku ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	15. Berkencan

.

.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

 **Saya mendedikasikan setiap tulisan saya untuk siapapun yang menyukainya, juga untuk siapapun yang menyukai hal yang sama seperti saya. Cukup pergi dari lapak ini jika merasa tidak suka dan terganggu. Jangan membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menghina orang lain, juga jangan menambah dosa karena menyakiti hati orang lain.**

 **Dari sekian banyak kalimat makian yang saya dapatkan, saya yakin jika masih banyak yang menghargai tulisan saya, sebab yang saya tahu, orang yang telah mengenyam pendidikan akan tahu bagaimana caranya menghargai orang lain.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo masih saja memajukan bibir bawahnya seraya memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya dengan kesal. Kedua matanya sesekali melirik ke sebelah kiri, melihat sosok yang berstatus sahabatnya terus saja tersenyum lebar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia mendengus keras sebelum fokus menatap wajah sahabatnya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! Kau benar-benar mengejekku!" katanya ketus.

Baekhyun, lelaki mungil yang baru saja mendapat perkataan ketus dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa menampilkan raut polos pada wajah manisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak emosi menatapnya.

"Kupikir aku tidak memiliki masalah denganmu pagi tadi, Kyung. Tapi kenapa kau sesinis itu padaku siang ini, huh?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo enggan menjawab. Ia hanya menggertakkan giginya seraya menatap penuh sebal ke arah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Baekhyun semakin bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin bersikap tidak wajar.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, atau aku akan membuatmu semakin pendek!" gertak Kyungsoo.

"YA! Berkacalah sebelum mengejekku pendek! Dasar bulat!" balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

Kyungsoo hendak melayangkan kembali ejekannya untuk Baekhyun namun hal tersebut harus terhenti karena dering ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

Kyungsoo diam memerhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Ia kembali memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan raut wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin karena sahabat pendeknya itu kembali tertawa senang. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin egois, tetapi melihat sahabat dekatnya bahagia seperti itu membuatnya sedikit iri sebab saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik karena seseorang.

'Dasar bodoh! Mati saja sana!' makinya dalam hati.

"Kyung, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku—"

"Aku tahu. Cepat pergi, sebelum kekasih jangkungmu itu melirik orang lain," potong Kyungsoo cepat.

"Ya, ya, ya... berdoa juga semoga kekasih coklatmu itu tidak selingkuh di balik alasannya yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Sudah ya, aku pergi. _Bye_ , Kyungie sayang..."

Setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera melangkah keluar kelas, mengabaikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah karena rasa kesal yang bertumpuk di otaknya. Ia menggeram, sebelum akhirnya berteriak kencang.

"YA! KEMBALI KAU, BAEKHYUN! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUATMU SEMAKIN PENDEK!"

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikan gerutuan yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Rasa kesalnya terhadap seseorang juga pada Baekhyun membuatnya bertingkah layaknya orang tidak waras. Ia mendengus kemudian memandang sinis sejumlah mahasiswa yang melewatinya dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Mendadak ia merasa dunia kejam pada dirinya sebab sejak tadi indera penglihatannya selalu disuguhkan romantisme yang selalu diumbar sejumlah mahasiswa yang berada di kampusnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya bergetar. Ia memandang datar layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan panggilan seseorang dan membiarkan panggilan tersebut terhenti di detik berikutnya. Tetapi, beberapa detik setelahnya ponselnya kembali bergetar membuat lelaki mungil berbibir tebal itu terpaksa menjawab panggilan seseorang di seberang sana.

' _Hai...'_ sapa sosok di seberang sana.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar nada sok manis sosok yang sedang melakukan panggilan dengannya.

"Kenapa meneleponku?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

' _Wae? Aku hanya ingin menelepon kekasihku. Apa itu dilarang?'_

"Aku melarangmu," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

' _Oke. Kalau untuk mengajakmu berkencan, tidak dilarang, kan?'_

"Aku sibuk," jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

' _Tapi aku tidak sibuk, sayang. Well, kupikir satu jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggumu keluar dari kelas. Cepat ya, aku sudah di depan gerbang kampusmu sejak tadi.'_

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan panggilan dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang kampusnya. Otaknya lantas bekerja menyusun kalimat makian yang akan ia lontarkan untuk sosok yang sudah membuat _mood_ nya berantakan.

"Dasar hitam! Awas kau ya," desisnya sebelum berlari kencang.

* * *

Kyungsoo lantas berdiri dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika Jongin menghampirinya. Lelaki berparas imut itu masih saja memasang raut datar pada wajahnya meski beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak Jongin berpamitan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam kampus.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu, Kyung?" tanya Jongin seraya merangkul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesis kemudian menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Apa? Memangnya wajahku kenapa? Mendadak jelek, huh?" balasnya ketus.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak bisa mencegah bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah jelek di mataku," ujar Jongin genit.

Kyungsoo kembali mendesis. Kedua telapak tangannya tampak mengepal dengan sorot mata semakin menajam menatap Jongin. Seringai tipis sempat terbentuk di sudut bibirnya sebelum satu kakinya terangkat tinggi dan berpijak kuat tepat di atas kaki Jongin, membuat lelaki berkulit coklat tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

 _AARRGGH_

"Kyu—Kyung, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan satu kakinya yang sakit.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin mendesah berat dan berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menarik pipi Kyungsoo karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah laku kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyung..." kata Jongin pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo mundur dua langkah. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Jongin yang menyiratkan kerinduan terhadap dirinya. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum yang tampak manis di mata Jongin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin-ah..." balas Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tidak kalah erat dengan satu senyum simpul tertoreh di bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, Jongin-ah," lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepas pelukannya kemudian menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo kemudian menatap lembut wajah imut di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu berkencan hari ini, bagaimana?"

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo dan mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Terserahmu saja," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, pipinya menggembung lucu membuat Jongin tanpa sadar terkekeh gemas melihat kekasih hatinya itu selalu bertingkah imut secara tidak sadar.

"Aku ingin menonton film," ujar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menghentikan kekehannya.

"Film apa?" tanya Jongin seraya menggenggam salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan dengan sosok mungil tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lihat nanti saja, ada film yang bagus atau tidak," jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo dalam diam. Meski begitu, tangan keduanya tampak semakin mengerat dalam genggaman satu sama lain, membuktikan jika rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan mulai tersalurkan melalui sentuhan kulit yang sedang mereka lakukan.

* * *

Setelah berjalan selama sepuluh menit, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di salah satu mall yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus Kyungsoo. Jongin sengaja memarkir mobilnya di _basement_ kampus Kyungsoo agar dirinya tidak perlu susah payah mencari tempat parkir di mall tersebut. Lagipula, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya juga Kyungsoo untuk berjalan kaki jika ingin ke mall tersebut.

"Woah! Ramai sekali!" seru Kyungsoo ketika melihat antrean panjang yang terjadi di tempat pembelian tiket.

Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian bergerak ke arah depan, melewati antrean panjang di loket pembelian tiket hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas film apa saja yang sedang tayang pada hari ini. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo diam-diam mengikuti langkah Jongin dan mulai terfokus untuk menentukan film apa yang akan ia tonton bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana, Kyung? Apa ada yang menarik untuk ditonton?" tanya Jongin seraya melihat Kyungsoo yang masih fokus menatap layar datar yang menampilkan beberapa judul film.

Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak ke arah Jongin kemudian kembali membaca secara urut judul-judul film yang dilihatnya.

"Genre filmnya hanya ada _action_ dan horor. Aku tidak bisa menontonnya..." keluh Kyungsoo kemudian memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Jongin lantas mengerutkan keningnya. Suaranya hampir saja kembali terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau kekasih imutnya itu memiliki trauma terhadap sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan adegan aksi maupun menyeramkan. Trauma yang Kyungsoo terima setelah lelaki mungil itu mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang menyebabkan dirinya terluka parah.

" _Well_ , mungkin kau ingin melihat _trailer_ nya terlebih dahulu dari masing-masing film yang tayang di sini, Kyung?" tanya Jongin seraya menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. Ia terlihat enggan menyetujui saran yang diberikan Jongin namun meski begitu kepalanya tetap mengangguk membuat Jongin cepat-cepat membuka aplikasi _youtube_ dan mencari beberapa _trailer_ dari film yang dimaksud.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang menarik?" tanya Jongin seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak berpikir.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Jongin-ah," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak ada film yang bisa kita tonton sekarang, jadi kita pulang saja."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kupikir _Lights Out_ film yang menarik, Kyung. Kita menonton film itu saja."

" _NO_!" tolak Kyungsoo cepat.

"Itu film horor, Jongin, dan aku tidak bisa menontonnya," lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa memelukku jika kau takut, Kyung," bujuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan. Untuk apa aku membeli tiket kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menikmati filmnya dan hanya menutup mata saja. Itu sama saja buang-buang uang, Jongin!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyung, hitung-hitung berbagi dengan orang lain, kan?" kata Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau salah tempat kalau ingin berbagi dengan orang lain, dasar bodoh!"

* * *

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan terpaksa membawa tubuhnya untuk memasuki studio film yang sudah mulai ramai. Lelaki tinggi yang berjalan di sebelahnya tampak santai, seolah tidak peduli dengan kegelisahan yang sedang dirasakannya. Kyungsoo menggeram kecil, sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi yang sudah ia pilih dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau aku pingsan di sini, hitam!" kata Kyungsoo ketus seraya menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin berdehem kemudian mengecup singkat pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus belajar melawan rasa takutmu, Kyung," jawabnya lembut.

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan pada tatapan matanya.

"Posisikan dirimu menjadi diriku, Kim Jongin. Aku penasaran, sehebat apa kau dalam mengatasi trauma yang kau miliki!" balas Kyungsoo datar.

Beberapa detik setelah perkataan Kyungsoo terdengar di telinga Jongin, lampu studio perlahan-lahan meredup, berubah menjadi gelap, dan tidak lama kemudian film ditayangkan.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pejaman kedua matanya saat _backsound_ film semakin terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya. _Hoodie_ yang sedang dipegangnya buru-buru ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah dan kepalanya agar kedua matanya semakin tidak melihat apapun di dalam studio yang sedang menayangkan film yang dibencinya.

Jongin yang merasa adanya pergerakan terus-menerus dari seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya segera menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok terkasihnya sedang duduk meringkuk dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Jongin menyesal dengan keegoisan yang ia tunjukkan di hadapan Kyungsoo beberapa menit lalu. Ia berpikir, ini saatnya ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengurangi ketakutan lelaki mungil itu secara perlahan-lahan. Namun nyatanya, kejadian yang tergambar jelas di otaknya tidak sesuai dengan kejadian yang ada tepat di depan matanya. Di sebelah kanannya, ada sosok yang sangat ia cintai sedang berusaha menutupi ketakutan yang ia miliki dengan tetap menuruti kemauannya meski sosok tersebut sepenuhnya sadar akan akibat yang bisa saja menimpanya jika ia dengan keras kepalanya berusaha melawan hal yang sudah sejak lama menjadi kelemahannya.

Jongin menatap sendu sosok di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Mianhae_ , Kyung... _mianhae_ ," ucapnya lirih. Pelukannya pada Kyungsoo semakin mengerat saat ia merasa tubuh mungil lelaki itu gemetar ketakutan.

" _Mianhae_ , sayang... _mian_..." ucapnya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Lelaki berparas imut itu hanya merespon permintaan maaf Jongin dengan isakan kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa berbicara untuk saat ini, lidahnya seolah kelu untuk mengantarkan berbagai kalimat keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa keadaan Kyungsoo tidak akan membaik jika tetap berada di dalam studio, Jongin segera membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan menuntun lelaki mungil itu keluar dari studio, masih dengan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

* * *

Jongin menatap khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di pangkuannya. Lelaki mungil itu tampak lemah dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Jongin tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo pingsan sebab sesekali isakan kecil masih terlontar dari bibir tebalnya. Namun jika tidak pingsan, kenapa Kyungsoo masih terlihat enggan membuka kedua matanya?

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggil Jongin selembut mungkin.

"..."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermarga Do itu hanya bergeming pada posisinya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon yang baik dari Kyungsoo, Jongin semakin mengentalkan tatapan khawatirnya. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk pipi Kyungsoo agar lelaki imut itu tersadar, meski hanya sedikit.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." panggil Jongin masih dengan menepuk pipi Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tampak bergerak. Lelaki imut bermarga Do itu tampak menggeser posisi kepalanya dari dada Jongin kemudian membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Tatapan sendunya jelas terlihat di mata Jongin ketika lelaki yang juga berparas manis itu berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"A—aku... membenci ini, Jongin-ah..." katanya lirih. Setetes airmata lantas terjatuh dari kedua mata Jongin setelah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu kacau.

"Aku menyesal sudah bersikap egois, Kyung. Maafkan aku..." balas Jongin tidak kalah lirih.

"Ti—tidak. Kau tidak salah apapun di sini, Jongin. Ini kesalahanku. Aku yang terlalu lemah sebagai seorang lelaki. Aku yang terlalu pengecut terhadap hal yang sudah aku tahu buatan manusia. Aku yang terlalu payah untuk membuat diriku menjadi lebih kuat. Aku yang—"

 _Cup_

Kalimat Kyungsoo terpaksa terhenti karena terhalang oleh bibir Jongin yang sedang mengecup bibirnya. Lelaki mungil itu tampak terkejut selama beberapa detik namun tidak lama kemudian kembali menutup kedua matanya begitu bibir Jongin mulai bermain-main pada bibirnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, mencoba menikmati perlakuan Jongin pada bibirnya. Ia hanya berusaha merekam dalam otaknya untuk setiap pergerakan yang Jongin lakukan pada bibirnya. Ia enggan membalas ciuman Jongin sebab bunyi retakan yang berasal dari hatinya memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada Jongin.

Setelah satu menit terlewati dan Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka, Kyungsoo kembali membuka kedua matanya dan mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, Jongin-ah. Aku... takut. Benar-benar takut..."

Jongin mengangguk dengan cepat. Tanpa membalas perkataan Kyungsoo, lelaki kelahiran Januari itu kembali membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dari ketakutan yang sedang dialaminya. Dalam hati Jongin tidak pernah berhenti merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah membuat kekasih manisnya kacau balau seperti itu.

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku jika aku kembali membuatmu seperti ini, Kyung..." kata Jongin kemudian kembali menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak membalas ciuman Jongin membuat lelaki tinggi berparas tampan itu tersenyum samar di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

' _I don't care. Meskipun kau kembali membuatku seperti ini, aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang dengan rela meninggalkan orang yang sudah menerimaku apa adanya, Jongin-ah. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kehilanganmu adalah hal yang paling aku takutkan dibanding dengan trauma yang aku rasakan. Stay with me, Kim Jongin. Buat aku semakin mencintaimu dengan caramu sendiri, sebab aku pun akan membuatmu semakin mencintaiku dengan caraku sendiri, because, J always beside K. Jongin selalu di samping Kyungsoo, begitu pun sebaliknya._ '

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita di atas merupakan _remake_ dari fanficku dengan judul sama namun main castnya ChanBaek. Kuiseng di rumah, tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, makanya edit dan publish cerita di atas. Untuk drabble dengan ide baru akan muncul di chap depan ya. Semoga saja idenya sudah ada, hehehe.

Tidak bosan aku mengatakan, semoga kalian menyukai tulisanku ini ^^

Mohon maaf untuk catatanku di atas. Aku hanya sudah terlalu kesal pada mereka yang selalu hadir hanya untuk menghinaku maupun tulisanku. Mohon maaf juga kalau kalimatku di atas terkesan menyinggung, tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, semoga kalian masih menyukai tulisanku ini ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 14 – Lunch]**

Eun810 ll pcyms7 ll dinadokyungsoo1 ll LittleOoh ll Kyungi1229 ll xixiii ll imaydiianna ll nstplw ll Rizkinovitasarii ll meliarisky7 ll KyungSooKim ll Vina815 ll

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan tanggapan pada ceritaku ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	16. I Like You, but You Don't Like Me

.

.

* * *

Sejak kecil Jongin selalu memimpikan banyak hal untuk masa depannya. Ia ingin menjadi aktor terkenal, diakui bakat aktingnya hingga mendapatkan penghargaan untuk setiap prestasi karir yang diraihnya. Ia juga ingin menjadi pilot, yang mengoperasikan pesawat untuk melintas di udara. Ia pun ingin menjadi polisi yang melayani dan mengayomi masyarakat. Banyak sekali mimpi yang tertulis di otaknya hingga terkadang ia bingung, mimpi mana yang harus ia raih. Tetapi, sekian banyak impian yang ia miliki, semuanya harus kandas saat ayahnya memaksa untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis, meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya saat lelaki paruh baya itu sudah pensiun.

Jongin tidak bisa menolak sebab keadaan yang mendesaknya. Ia satu-satunya yang menjadi harapan kedua orangtuanya perihal perusahaan karena ia tidak memiliki saudara lain. Ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya sejak kecil demi orangtuanya, termasuk dengan siapa ia menikah dan membina rumah tangga.

"Ayah! Aku sudah menuruti permintaan ayah untuk jadi pebisnis! Sekarang apalagi?! Ayah memintaku untuk menikah dengan anak tukang kebun kita? Apa ayah sudah gila?! Dia laki-laki, ayah! Laki-laki! Aku bukan gay!"

Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya perlahan-lahan kemudian bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Digenggamnya erat tepian nampan di tangannya saat rasa nyeri mampir di hatinya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin sebelum kembali melangkah, mengabaikan kedua bola matanya yang memerah.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapan nyalangnya ke arah lain begitu bunyi _tak_ memasuki telinganya. Ia menemukan lelaki mungil sedang menyajikan dua cangkir teh serta sestoples kudapan di atas meja. Rahangnya perlahan-lahan mengeras melihat sosok yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya bersama sang ayah.

"Sekalipun aku gay, aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan makhluk rendahan seperti dia," desisnya tajam.

"JONGIN! JAGA UCAPANMU!" bentak ayahnya membuat Jongin kembali menatap nyalang lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Dia hanya anak tukang kebun, Ayah! Dia tidak sederajat dengan kita!"

 _PLAK_

Tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi Jongin.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu, hah?! Sejak kapan kau membangkang pada orangtuamu?!"

"SEJAK AYAH MEMUPUSKAN MIMPIKU DAN MENGGANTINYA DENGAN SESUATU YANG TIDAK PERNAH AKU INGINKAN!"

* * *

Jika bisa memilih, Kyungsoo tidak ingin dilahirkan ke dunia ini dengan kondisi keluarganya yang miskin. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi orang kaya, bisa memerintah orang lain, dihormati banyak orang, dan tentunya tidak pernah dihina orang. Akan tetapi, Tuhan sudah menuliskan cerita kehidupannya di dunia ini, membuat ia harus berakting seolah menerima nasibnya meski tidak jarang jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sering memberontak.

Orang miskin sepertinya tidak pernah berarti apapun di mata orang lain. Ia hanya dianggap sebagai sampah bagi mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Segala hal yang dilakukannya dianggap menjijikkan, termasuk perasaannya terhadap majikannya.

Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang dirasakannya merupakan hal terlarang, juga tabu. Ia juga menyadari jika sosok yang telah merebut hatinya bukanlah sosok yang sama dengannya. Sosok itu terlalu sempurna, tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mengenai perasaannya. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya karena ia tidak ingin sosok yang dicintainya membencinya, meski sebenarnya sosok tersebut sudah membencinya sejak lama.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga Jongin begitu membencinya. Majikannya itu selalu menatap tajam dirinya setiap kali mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di dalam rumah. Ia benar-benar merasa hina saat Jongin menunjukkan seringai untuknya, seolah menunjukkan jika ia dan keluarganya hanyalah benalu yang betah menumpang hidup di rumahnya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya Jongin tetap mengalah. Dengan berat hati ia menerima keputusan sepihak ayahnya untuk menikahkan ia dengan Kyungsoo, anak dari tukang kebun di rumahnya. Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan di Amerika, salah satu negara yang sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Tidak ada kesan mewah dari pernikahan tersebut karena pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di gereja, dengan hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat terdekat.

Selama proses pernikahan berlangsung, Jongin tidak bisa melenyapkan tatapan bencinya pada Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat pastur yang ada di depannya menyuruh dirinya untuk mencium Kyungsoo di depan banyak orang. Ia terus merutuk dalam hati, menyesali takdirnya yang harus menikahi seorang laki-laki padahal ia telah memiliki kekasih, dan itu seorang perempuan.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin memajukan sedikit wajahnya kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di kening Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal kuat. Rahangnya perlahan mengeras, bersamaan dengan terlepasnya kecupan di kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap lekat Jongin yang masih memberikan tatapan benci untuknya. Ia refleks memundurkan wajahnya saat Jongin kembali mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia mengira kali ini Jongin akan mencium bibirnya. Namun dugaannya meleset karena kepala Jongin justru bergerak ke arah samping dan berhenti tepat di telinganya. Ia merinding dan meneguk ludah susah payah ketika embusan hangat napas Jongin menerpa tengkuknya. Lebih dari itu, kalimat yang baru saja Jongin lontarkan justru membuat seluruh persendiannya melemas seketika.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku, Do Kyungsoo."

* * *

Kyungsoo ingat jika ayahnya pernah menolong Tuan Kim, ayahnya Jongin, saat beliau kecelakaan dan mengalami luka serius. Saat itu Tuan Kim membutuhkan banyak darah dan ayahnya dengan ikhlas mendonorkan darah demi menolong majikannya itu.

Kyungsoo merasa cemas dengan keadaan Tuan Kim saat itu. Dengan luka serius yang dialami, lelaki mungil itu merasa sangsi jika majikannya itu akan sembuh. Namun ternyata Tuhan menunjukkan mukjizatnya untuk Tuan Kim. Lelaki paruh baya itu sukses melewati masa kritisnya. Meski masih harus dirawat selama beberapa bulan lagi, setidaknya Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Tuan Kim akan sembuh.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang mendasari Tuan Kim ingin menjodohkan dirinya dengan Kim Jongin, anaknya. Yang ia tahu, Tuan Kim beralasan jika beliau berhutang budi pada ayahnya. Menurutnya Tuan Kim tidak perlu melakukan itu. Semua kebaikan Tuan Kim yang selama ini ia dan keluarganya terima sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membalas kebaikan ayahnya. Namun Tuan Kim keras kepala. Majikannya itu tetap bersikeras untuk menjodohkannya dengan Jongin. Ayahnya sempat menolak dengan mengatakan jika ia bukanlah jodoh yang tepat untuk Jongin. Tetapi Tuan Kim kembali mengelak dengan mengatakan Jongin akan mencintai Kyungsoo jika mereka sudah terikat dalam pernikahan.

" _Apa ayah pernah membahas perihal orientasi seksualmu, Kyung?"_

" _Tidak pernah, Ayah. Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang seseorang yang menikah karena dijodohkan?"_

" _Hmm, hanya beberapa kali aku pernah memikirkannya, Ayah."_

" _Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi padamu? Apa kau tidak keberatan?"_

" _Maksud ayah?"_

" _Tuan Kim memintamu untuk menjadi menantunya, Kyung. Beliau berbicara mengenai perjodohan Jongin denganmu."_

" _Apa ayah menyetujuinya?"_

" _Ayah sudah menolak, tetapi perjodohan itu akan tetap berlanjut."_

" _Tapi, ayah..."_

" _Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, ayah akan berbicara dengan Tuan Kim untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu, Kyung."_

" _Tidak! Aku menyetujuinya, ayah. Aku mau dijodohkan dengan Jongin. Aku... aku memang mencintainya..."_

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat mengingat percakapannya dengan sang ayah beberapa waktu lalu. Di antara kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, ternyata terselip rasa takut yang setiap detiknya semakin membesar. Ia tidak menyangka, keputusannya untuk menerima perjodohan ini justru membawa malapetaka untuknya. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Memasuki kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin merupakan kesalahan besar. Ia tahu, majikan yang sekarang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu memiliki watak yang keras. Tinggal bersama di rumah megah milik Tuan Kim membuatnya paham betul bagaimana perangai Jongin. Tetapi, cinta seolah membutakan segalanya. Hanya karena keegoisannya, ia merelakan diri untuk menjadi mangsa seorang Kim Jongin. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai saatnya tiba, saat tubuhnya tercabik-cabik karena perlakuan Jongin yang membencinya.

 _BRAK_

Kyungsoo terlonjak mendengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan Jongin sedang melepas jas yang dipakainya. Wajah lelaki tinggi itu masih terlihat tampan meski raut kelelahan tercetak jelas di sana.

"Hmm, apa kau ingin mandi air hangat, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekati Jongin. Tangannya mencoba untuk meraih jas yang ada di lengan Jongin, namun bukannya mendapatkan jas, sentakan keras di pergelangan tangan kanannya sukses ia dapatkan dari Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya nyalang, membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

"A—aku... hanya ingin membantumu..." katanya pelan.

 _BRAK_

 _BUGH_

 _A—AAKH_

"Jo—Jongin..."

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur melihat Jongin berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tidak memedulikan pipi dan sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih karena pukulan Jongin. Ia harus menghindari Jongin saat ini. Jongin yang murka seolah berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa untuknya.

"Sialan kau, Do Kyungsoo! Hidupku benar-benar terkunci karena pernikahan sialan ini! Apa kau senang, hah? Kau merasa puas telah menikah denganku? KAU MERASA PUAS SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENIKAHI SEORANG GAY SEPERTIMU?!"

Mendengar bentakan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Ia membiarkan cairan bening itu perlahan-lahan menuruni kedua pipinya. Ia juga membiarkan goresan luka semakin membesar di hatinya. Ia pun membiarkan Jongin menyiksanya, asalkan hal itu mampu membuat Jongin berubah mencintainya.

"Mungkin... kematianku akan menyadarkanmu kalau kau sudah mencintaiku, Jongin-ah..."

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak menyetujui pepatah yang mengatakan cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Atau cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa bersama. Ia butuh alasan logis yang membuktikan jika kedua pepatah itu benar, sebab apa yang dirasakannya kini benar-benar bertolak belakang dari kedua pepatah itu.

Tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahannya bersama Jongin. Lelaki tinggi itu semakin membencinya, semakin sering menyiksanya, dan menyakitinya. Ia tetap mencoba bertahan, dengan alasan Jongin akan berubah, suatu saat nanti. Namun ternyata, di usia pernikahannya yang ke enam bulan, Jongin semakin rajin membawa perempuan ke rumah mereka, membiarkan ia mendengar desahan menjijikkan dari ruangan di sebelah kamarnya.

"Ahh... ahh... ahhh... le—lebih cepat, sayang... _yeah_ , di sana, ugh..."

Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu segera menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air jatuh menyentuh lantai. Suara gemericik air sedikit membantu Kyungsoo untuk menyamarkan desahan perempuan itu dari telinganya. Ia masih berusaha tegar meski luka di hatinya kian membesar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya basah di bawah guyuran air _shower_ , membuat airmata yang mengalir di pipinya tampak tersamarkan.

"Banyaknya airmataku yang mengalir tidak akan membuatmu berubah mencintaiku, _kan_ , Jongin-ah?"

"Dan kelemahanku... akan membuatmu semakin membenciku."

* * *

"Kita harus bercerai!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencuci piringnya kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu sedang berdiri satu meter di dekatnya dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. Ia mengerutkan kening, mencoba menerka kertas apa yang ada di tangan suaminya itu.

"Itu... kertas apa, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan yang mendadak melingkupi hatinya. Meski Jongin sudah beberapa kali menyinggung perihal perceraian, ia tidak menyangka jika hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Ini surat perceraian kita. Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya!" balas Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Ta—tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Kau harus menandatangani surat ini dan kita bercerai! Aku ingin menikahi kekasihku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bercerai! Dan kau tidak boleh menikah lagi, Jongin! Kau hanya milikku!"

Jongin mendesis seraya menatap nyalang Kyungsoo di depannya. Kakinya perlahan-lahan bergerak untuk mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Satu tangannya lantas mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Kyungsoo membuat lelaki mungil itu sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Jo—Jongin, le—lepaskan," pinta Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya seraya melotot menatap Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar geram melihat Kyungsoo masih berusaha mempertahankan pernikahan mereka padahal lelaki mungil itu tahu jika ia tidak pernah mencintainya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Cepat tandatangani surat ini, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Jongin di lehernya. Ia mati-matian meredam ketakutan yang menghampirinya saat Jongin dengan mudahnya menggenggam gunting di tangan kanannya. Sorot matanya lantas meredup melihat Jongin yang seolah tidak peduli dengan ketakutan yang dirasakannya. Sepertinya... suaminya itu benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa kehadiranku benar-benar mengganggumu, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya lirih.

Jongin enggan menjawab. Ia hanya semakin mendekati Kyungsoo yang melangkah mundur.

"Apa aku hidup pun sangat mengganggumu? Ragaku? Jiwaku? Napasku? Semuanya mengganggumu?"

Kyungsoo tercekat menyadari dirinya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Dinding di belakangnya memaksa ia menghentikan langkah, membuat lelaki tinggi di depannya semakin memiliki peluang besar untuk membunuhnya.

"Apa... kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, Jongin-ah?" tanyanya semakin lirih.

"Kau harus mati karena kau sudah membuatku menderita," sahut Jongin datar.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyakitimu, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."

"Simpan bualanmu itu, Do Kyungsoo. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pernah menyeretku untuk masuk ke dunia menjijikkanmu ini! Ini semua salahmu!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya. Sorot matanya semakin menyendu melihat Jongin yang seolah tidak bisa mengasihani dirinya. Ia terkekeh miris bersamaan dengan airmata jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Lakukanlah, Jongin. Bunuh aku... dan kau akan terbebas..."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Matanya perlahan-lahan meneliti tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Ia kembali meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ia lakukan memang benar. Ia harus melakukannya jika ingin terbebas dari pernikahan sialan ini. Ia kemudian menyeringai jahat sebelum berkata, "Temui ajalmu, Do Kyungsoo."

 _AAKH_

Ujung gunting yang tajam pun berhasil menusuk perut Kyungsoo.

 _To be Continued..._

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau aku mau saja menerima peran seperti itu," kata Kyungsoo menggerutu seraya mematikan televisi di depannya.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar gerutuan sosok manis di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok manis itu sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dengan jahil ia menusuk pipi itu menggunakan telunjuknya, membuat sosok manis di sebelahnya melayangkan tatapan kesal ke arahnya.

"Sebelum beradu peran denganku, kau sudah lebih dulu membaca skenarionya, sayang," sahut Jongin lembut.

"Memang. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak selemah itu. Realitanya, kau yang mengejarku!"

"Ya, dan kau sempat menolakku sebelum akhirnya luluh dan menerima lamaranku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu dengan menolak lamaranmu di depan umum."

Jongin kembali terkekeh.

"Alasan yang klasik. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, kau tidak perlu memedulikan diriku yang akan dipermalukan olehmu. _Well_ , menurutku, seseorang tidak akan peduli pada orang lain jika ia tidak menyukainya, _right_?"

" _DADDY_!"

Kyungsoo urung melontarkan kalimatnya saat pekikan kencang memasuki telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan menemukan bocah kecil berseragam sekolah sedang berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang permen kapas.

"Oh, hai, jagoan _daddy_ ," sapa Jongin pada bocah kecil tersebut.

Bocah bernama Taeoh itu bergerak mendekati Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemudian menyerahkan permen kapas di genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Untuk _mommy_ ," katanya riang disertai cengiran lebar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil permen kapas yang disodorkan Taeoh.

"Terima kasih, _baby_."

Taeoh mengangguk sejenak kemudian segera menempatkan diri di pangkuan Jongin. Bocah kecil itu mengecup pipi kanan Jongin lalu beralih mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mencium bibir _daddy_ juga, _baby_?" tanyanya heran.

"Kalena _daddy_ laki-laki," jawabnya polos.

" _WHAT_?!" pekik Kyungsoo kencang.

Jongin menahan tawanya mendengar Kyungsoo memekik seperti itu. Melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang melotot membuat ia yakin jika lelaki manis itu tidak terima dengan jawaban bocah kecil di pangkuannya. _Well_ , Kyungsoo memang lelaki, hanya saja wajahnya terlalu imut dan manis untuk seseorang yang selalu mengatakan dirinya _manly_.

" _Daddy_ , Taeoh ingin mencelitakan satu hal pada _daddy_ , dan mungkin, hmm... _mommy_ juga."

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduk Taeoh di pangkuannya kemudian memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan bocah kecil itu bercerita. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Jongin dan menatap lekat wajah tampan anaknya.

"Jagoan _daddy_ ingin bercerita apa, hmm?"

" _Daddy_ tahu? Tadi di sekolah banyak sekali _mommy_ nya teman Taeoh yang menanyakan _daddy_. Sepelti ini, "Taeoh sayang, benalkah _daddy_ mu itu seolang aktol?", "Taeoh _baby_ , _daddy_ mu sangat tampan, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangannya?", telus ini, "Taeoh-ya, katakan pada _daddy_ mu jika aku siap menjadi istli keduanya kalena suamiku sudah meninggal."

"WOW!"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut dengan penggemarmu yang terlalu agresif, sampai bersedia menjadi istri keduamu. Hebat sekali!" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

Jongin memicingkan mata dengan senyum jahil muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Aku hanya cemburu karena penggemarku tidak sebanyak dan seagresif penggemarmu," sahut Kyungsoo santai.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa janggal dengan jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya.

" _No, daddy_! _Mommy_ pelnah bilang pada Taeoh jika _mommy_ tidak suka dengan penggemal _daddy_ yang genit-genit."

"Wow. Benarkah itu, sayang?"

"Kim Taeoh, jangan membongkar rahasia _mommy_ , " gumam Kyungsoo di telinga Taeoh.

Taeoh hanya memberikan tatapan polos pada Kyungsoo membuat lelaki penyuka penguin itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Taeoh hanyalah anak kecil. Disuruh menjaga rahasia pun tidak akan bisa karena bocah kecil itu selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kurasa aku harus operasi plastik agar penggemarku setara dengan penggemarmu," kata Kyungsoo asal.

Jongin menurunkan Taeoh dari pangkuannya dan menyuruh bocah kecil itu berganti pakaian. Taeoh menurut kemudian segera berlari keluar kamar orangtuanya.

Melihat Taeoh sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Jongin bergerak untuk mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Senyuman tulus lantas terulas di bibirnya saat melihat kekesalan tampak di kedua bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, melamarmu, dan menikahimu karena kepribadianmu, dan parasmu. Operasi plastik hanya akan membuat kemanisan dan keimutan di wajahmu berkurang, sayang. _Well_ , kau hanya tidak tahu jika kau selalu dibicarakan penggemarmu yang notabenenya lebih banyak lelaki."

"Kurasa karena aku selalu memerankan sosok yang tertindas makanya penggemarku lebih banyak lelaki."

"Tentu saja tidak begitu, sayang. Itu semua karena parasmu. Mereka menyukai wajahmu yang manis dan imut. Sementara perempuan menyukai wajahku yang tampan dan... gagah?"

"Aku juga gagah, Kim Jongin!"

"Tapi kau selalu di bawahku, sayang..."

"YA!"

Tawa Jongin sukses menggema di kamar mereka, membuat Kyungsoo menatap nyalang lelaki tinggi itu.

"Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu, Jongin! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Kyungsoo seraya melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Jongin.

Jongin mengaduh saat bantal itu tepat mengenai hidungnya.

"Kau lihat? Realitanya aku yang selalu tertindas olehmu, Kyung," kata Jongin merajuk.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya jengah kemudian berdiri.

"Katakan itu pada lubangku yang sakit setelah kau menyetubuhiku! Dasar mesum!" teriak Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jongin yang kembali tertawa.

"YA! KIM KYUNGSOO! KURASA AKAN SANGAT MENARIK JIKA ADA ADEGAN RANJANG DI DRAMA KITA SELANJUTNYA!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, TUAN KIM! TAEOH BISA MENDENGARNYA!"

" _Well_ , aku akan mengusahakan adegan ranjang itu terjadi dalam drama kita selanjutnya, Kyungsoo sayang..."

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

* * *

.

A. B. S. U. R. D. Sama seperti yang nulisnya/sedih/ maafkan ketidakjelasan cerita di atas. Kuharap kalian mengerti tulisanku kali ini, ya. Semoga saja ^^ semoga juga kalian masih menyukai tulisanku, ya ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 15 – Dating]**

xixiii ll KyungSooKim ll Kyungi1229 ll Eun810 ll imaydiianna ll meliarisky7 ll Rizkinovitasarii ll pcyms7 ll lee minji elf

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan tanggapan pada ceritaku ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	17. Cinta atau Teman

.

.

* * *

"Cinta atau teman?"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup janggal untuknya. Lelaki berparas manis itu sedikit terkejut dengan topik pembicaraan yang Kyungsoo bahas kali ini. Ada apa? Tumben sekali Kyungsoo mau berbicara perihal cinta.

"Cinta," jawabnya setelah beberapa detik berpikir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

" _Love or friend_?"

" _Love_ ," jawab Luhan cepat.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk seraya menatap lekat dua sosok manis di hadapannya.

"Selalu ada alasan dari setiap pilihan yang diambil. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang membuat kalian lebih memilih cinta daripada teman?"

Baekhyun refleks menyentuh kening Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya bergerak ke arah bokongnya.

Menyadari maksud dari tindakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lantas menepis tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat dan mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak gila, Byun!" katanya ketus.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja sebab tidak biasanya kau mau membahas masalah cinta di obrolan kali ini," sahut Baekhyun santai.

"Bilang saja kau tidak memiliki alasan mengapa kau memilih cinta."

" _NO_! Aku memiliki Chanyeol, itu alasanku."

"Ya, aku pun memiliki Sehun," tambah Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa bingung dengan jawaban yang Baekhyun dan Luhan lontarkan. Apakah memiliki kekasih benar-benar alasan mereka memilih cinta?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak kebingungan, Luhan berinisiatif menjelaskan lebih rinci alasannya memilih cinta, meski ia tidak yakin alasan yang akan ia berikan termasuk jawaban yang tepat atau tidak.

"Definisi tentang cinta itu sangat luas, Kyung. Setiap orang memiliki pengertian berbeda perihal cinta. Menurutku, cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata sebab cinta selalu berurusan dengan hati atau perasaan. Cinta tidak melulu membahas tentang seseorang yang menjadi kekasih maupun pasangan hidup, tetapi cinta juga membahas perihal keluarga, sahabat, maupun lingkungan sekitar."

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya kemudian mengambil secarik kertas serta pulpen bertinta merah dari dalam tasnya. Ia tampak mencoretkan sesuatu di atas kertas itu sebelum menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini gambar apa?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk gambar yang dibuatnya menggunakan pulpen.

" _Love_ ," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Luhan mengangguk mantap kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Banyak yang mengatakan jika simbol _love_ merupakan gambar hati dari setiap manusia. Aku tidak tahu alasan di balik kesimpulan itu. Tapi, hei! Hati manusia tidak semirip itu dengan simbol _love_. Kurasa, mereka yang mengatakan simbol _love_ merupakan hati manusia, hanya mencoba untuk menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk hati yang sesungguhnya karena cinta selalu berurusan dengan hati, _right_? Itu sebabnya simbol _love_ selalu dikaitkan dengan cinta, juga hati."

"Kami memilih cinta karena itu yang kami butuhkan," sambung Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapan ke arahnya.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun berdeham sejenak sebelum menatap lekat wajah imut Kyungsoo.

"Kalimat apalagi yang harus kami lontarkan untuk menjawab rasa penasaranmu, Kyung? Luhan _hyung_ sudah menjelaskan cukup rinci mengenai cinta, dan kau masih menuntut alasan kami memilih cinta?"

"Kau mengatakan cinta adalah sesuatu yang kau butuhkan. Berikan alasan untuk itu," pinta Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lelah sebelum berkata, "Jawabanku adalah pendapatku, tidak peduli kau akan menyetujuinya atau tidak."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini membutuhkan cinta, Kyung. Yang membedakan hanyalah bagaimana cinta itu tumbuh, berasal, dan berakhir. Hewan dan tumbuhan pun membutuhkan cinta untuk tetap hidup, sebab setiap manusia yang merawat mereka selalu menyertakan cinta dalam makanan maupun usapan tangan. Kau memberikan pilihan mengenai cinta atau teman, dan aku serta Luhan _hyung_ memilih cinta. Mengapa? Karena teman hanyalah teman. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial dari seorang teman. Menurutku, teman hanyalah seseorang yang kita kenal namanya namun tidak untuk kepribadiannya. Teman juga hanyalah orang yang akan berkata seadanya, bersikap sewajarnya, dan berkomunikasi seperlunya."

"Bagaimana dengan teman menjadi cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo lugas.

"Kau hanya perlu memerjuangkannya. _Well_ , menurutku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mewujudkan teman menjadi cinta sebab setiap orang pasti melalui proses pendekatan sebelum mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya. Namun ada satu hal yang harus diingat."

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Konsekuensinya," jawab Baekhyun tegas.

Kyungsoo bergeming. Lelaki berparas imut itu tampak memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang memasuki telinganya, hanya kata 'konsekuensi' yang terus terngiang di otaknya.

"Hubungan teman menjadi cinta tidak akan semulus awalnya jika benang cinta itu telah terputus. Tetapi, semua itu tergantung bagaimana orang tersebut menyikapinya. Setahuku, tidak jarang hubungan seperti itu akan menghasilkan jarak yang begitu jauh setelah cinta itu kandas. Hal sederhana yang menjadi contoh nyata ialah saling memalingkan wajah saat tidak sengaja berpapasan. Miris."

"Apa kau juga akan seperti itu setelah putus dengan Chanyeol?"

"YA! Kau mendoakanku putus dengan Chanyeol?!" tanya Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau Chanyeol belum tentu jodohmu, Byun," sahut Kyungsoo santai.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak segan melempar kamus tebal bahasa Inggris yang ada di depannya dan mengenai bahu kiri Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki berperawakan mungil itu mengaduh sakit.

"Kau hanya perlu membantuku melalui doa agar Chanyeol menjadi jodohku. Aku sedang berjuang bersamanya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tidak minat.

"Aku hanya mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan Luhan _hyung_ , Baek," kata Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum tulus.

" _Gomawo_..." sahut Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bersamaan sebelum membalas senyuman tulus Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang tercipta setelah percakapan panjang mereka. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing sementara Kyungsoo tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lelaki imut itu tampak melirik Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian sebelum menginterupsi kegiatan dua sosok di hadapannya dengan suaranya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Apa kalian tahu perbedaan cinta dan teman?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng kompak. Dua lelaki manis itu tidak ingin menyusahkan otaknya hanya untuk mencari jawaban mengenai perbedaan cinta dan teman.

"Payah sekali. Asal kalian tahu, ya, perbedaan cinta dan teman itu terletak pada huruf-hurufnya. Kalau cinta terdiri dari huruf c-i-n-t-a sementara teman terdiri dari huruf t-e-m-a-n. Mudah kan?"

"Iya saja biar cepat," jawab Baekhyun dan Luhan kompak.

Kyungsoo merengut, tidak terima dengan respon yang Baekhyun dan Luhan berikan untuknya. Ia hanya menjawab seadanya, kenapa respon mereka seperti malas begitu, huh?

"Apa kalian tahu persamaan cinta dan teman?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya kesunyian dan kesibukan dua sosok di depannya yang Kyungsoo dapatkan.

"Kali ini aku serius, Baek, Luhan _hyung_. Apa kalian tahu persamaan cinta dan teman?"

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian, tetapi kalian harus menatapku," pinta Kyungsoo.

Tidak ingin berdebat, Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya mengalah. Dua lelaki manis itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Apa persamaan antara cinta dan teman?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab—

"Cinta dan teman sama-sama bisa mengkhianati."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mengantuk mendengar cerita panjangmu, sayang," kata Jongin seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyungsoo. Lelaki tampan itu tampak memejamkan kedua matanya, mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang Kyungsoo layangkan untuknya.

"Kau biasa mengoceh panjang lebar dan aku selalu mendengarkannya. Sekarang gantian, kau yang harus mendengarku, Jongin..." kata Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Aku sudah mendengarkanmu sejak tadi, sayang," jawab Jongin pelan.

"Tapi matamu terpejam," kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Telingaku tetap berfungsi meski mataku terpejam, _baby_..."

"Katakan itu pada orang yang tertidur dua hari lalu saat mendengar ceritaku," sahut Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya kemudian mengukir senyum di bibirnya. Ia sedikit mendongak kemudian melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati kekasih mungilnya itu sedang memasang wajah kesal dengan kedua pipi menggembung. Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo beralih menatapnya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau lucu, Kyung," jawab Jongin lembut.

"Aku bukan badut, Jongin! Aku tidak lucu!"

"Tentu saja kau bukan badut, Kyung, karena kau adalah 'istri'ku."

Kyungsoo terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Perlahan-lahan ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mengingat moment sakral seminggu yang lalu. Moment yang mengubah statusnya bersama Jongin.

"Kau boleh tidur setelah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku, Jongin..."

Jongin bergerak, mengubah posisi tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo dan menuntun lelaki mungilnya itu agar menatapnya.

"Apakah jawabanku penting untukmu, sayang?"

"Aku... hanya penasaran."

Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya kemudian mengecup sekilas kening Kyungsoo sebelum menjawab, "Kalau aku memilih cinta, aku sudah menemukan cintaku, yaitu kau. Tetapi, kalau aku memilih teman, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan berada di sini, di rumah hangat kita, dengan kau sebagai 'istri'ku. Kupikir, aku akan membaginya menjadi dua, 50 dan 50. Menurutku, ada saatnya aku untuk memperjuangkan cintaku, dan ada saatnya aku memperjuangkan temanku. Maksudku, sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa egois hanya dengan memilih salah satunya karena keduanya sangat berharga di hidupku. Untuk cinta, akan ada seseorang yang menjadi pendamping hidup kita. Sementara teman, ah, sahabat lebih tepatnya, ia adalah orang yang akan membantu kita ketika cinta mendatangkan masalah."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia menatap penuh kelembutan lelaki di hadapannya, seolah menunjukkan begitu banyak cinta yang tersirat di kedua bola matanya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang menyadari lelaki tampan di hadapannya kini sudah menjadi 'suami'nya, bukan kekasihnya lagi.

" _Saranghae_ , Kim Jongin..." kata Kyungsoo lembut sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya begitu bibir Kyungsoo menempel sempurna pada bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Ia mulai menjelajah isi mulut Kyungsoo saat lelaki mungilnya itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya mengambil alih permainan bibir mereka. Alhasil, Kyungsoo hanya mampu melenguh pasrah saat ia mulai memainkan lidah lelaki mungilnya itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo, menyisakan saliva tipis yang terlihat saat bibir lelaki tampan itu dan bibir Kyungsoo bergerak menjauh.

" _Nado saranghae_ , Do Kyungsoo..." balasnya kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus dengan rasa syukur yang terus terucap dalam hatinya.

"Aku bersyukur, Jongin, aku bukanlah salah satu dari orang-orang yang akan memalingkan wajah saat bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hubungan kita berawal dari teman, masuk ke proses pendekatan, mencoba untuk berpacaran, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan pernikahan."

" _Love or friend?_ Semua bergantung pada pola pikir manusianya."

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

A. B. S. U. R. D. Masya Allah, ini absurd banget, sumpah. Aku nulis apa itu di atas? Mau nangis aja lihat tulisan makin gak karuan hasilnya/pundung/ gak berharap banyak kalian suka sama drabble ini karena tulisan kali ini maksa banget, seriusan. Ide benar-benar mentok. Udah kosong banget di otak, gak tahu mau buat drabble dengan tema apalagi/sedih/

Tulisan kali ini murni pendapatku saja ya, mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung. Mohon maaf juga untuk KaiSoo moment yang sangat sedikit. Maaf sekali. Alurnya pun tidak jelas. Maaf ya, maaf.

Oh, ya. Aku mau minta bantuan sama kalian, boleh? Jadi gini, niatnya (insya Allah) aku mau buat drabble tentang skandal Jongin kemarin (kalian paham, kan?). Nah, aku mau meminta pendapat kalian mengenai skandal Jongin itu. Niat aku sih mau menggabungkan pendapat kalian dalam drabble itu atau menarik kesimpulan dari pendapat yang kalian berikan dan aku buat drabble. Jika kalian berkenan, kalian bisa menuliskan pendapat kalian di kotak review, atau bisa juga kirim PM ke aku (kalau kalian punya akun FFN, ya). Kalian bisa juga mengirimkan pendapat kalian ke emailku, fnririn at gmail dot com (at-nya diganti yang tanda itu lhoo, dot-nya diganti titik, ya). Tapi kalau tidak ada yang berkenan tidak apa-apa, aku pun tak memaksa, hehehe.

Terakhir, ungkapkan kekecewaan (kalau ada) kalian terhadap drabble ini di kotak review, ya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 16 – I Like You, but You Don't Like Me]**

owl. insoo ll dinadokyungsoo1 ll pcyms7 ll Lovesoo ll kimisoo ll Kyungi ll wulankai500 ll Eun810 ll xixiii ll Gita7702 ll Rizkinovitasarii ll meliarisky7 ll Uee750

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan tanggapan pada ceritaku ^^

.

.

Banyak yang tertipu dengan drabble chapter kemarin, ya. Hehehe...

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	18. Alasan

.

.

* * *

 _Reason_ dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti alasan. Alasan dapat diartikan sebagai dasar dari segala sesuatu yang telah atau akan terjadi. Alasan pun dapat dikatakan sebagai sesuatu yang mendasari seseorang dalam memilih atau mengambil keputusan.

Mengapa kita hidup?

Mengapa kita harus bersosialisasi?

Mengapa kita bersedih?

Mengapa kita bahagia?

Mengapa kita jatuh cinta?

Banyak alasan yang mendasari beberapa pertanyaan di atas, dan tentunya setiap orang memiliki alasan berbeda untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Seperti halnya orang lain, Kyungsoo pun memilik pendapat berbeda mengenai pertanyaan yang Jongdae ajukan. Lelaki tampan berbibir unik itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, tampak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk lelaki tampan itu.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu jatuh cinta?" tanya Jongdae.

Keheningan masih menyapa di antara Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Dua lelaki berbeda marga itu tampak menatap satu sama lain sebelum keheningan itu terpecah oleh suara Kyungsoo.

"Alasanku jatuh cinta karena aku akan menikah di masa depan. Menurutku, satu syarat mutlak yang harus ada dalam pernikahan adalah cinta. Ya, aku dan pasanganku harus saling mencintai. Itulah gunanya aku jatuh cinta."

Jongdae mengangguk paham seraya menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang menikah karena dijodohkan? Apa mereka harus jatuh cinta juga?" tanyanya lagi dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kyungsoo berdeham sejenak sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sejenak ia melihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum kembali menatap Jongdae.

"Memangnya cerita Siti Nurbaya masih berlaku di zaman sekarang? _Well_ , sekalipun masih ada orang yang menikah karena dijodohkan, mereka harus tetap jatuh cinta sebab pernikahan bukanlah hal main-main."

"Bagaimana jika mereka menolak untuk saling jatuh cinta?"

"Maka mereka pun harus menolak perjodohan itu."

Sekali lagi Jongdae mengangguk. Lelaki tampan itu cukup puas dan sependapat dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Menarik benang merah dari semua jawaban Kyungsoo, ia menyimpulkan bahwa pernikahan terjadi karena keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Pernikahan karena perjodohan belum tentu membawa kebahagiaan, dan pernikahan karena saling jatuh cinta pun tidak memungkiri jika akan terjadi kehancuran. Semuanya memiliki timbal balik, sebab dan akibat. Sesuatu yang baik akan berbuah baik, yang jahat akan berbuah jahat. Namun bisa pula sesuatu yang baik akan berbuah jahat, semua tergantung setiap manusianya, dan tentunya hal itu terjadi karena memiliki alasan.

"Lantas apa alasanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin? Apa kau mencintainya?"

Kyungsoo kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan banyak pasangan yang berkunjung ke kafe milik Jongdae. Ia tersenyum samar menyaksikan interaksi manis dari setiap pasangan yang ada di kafe sahabatnya itu. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak mengajak Jongin berkunjung ke sini karena kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk.

"Alasanku menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin karena aku mencintainya," jawab Kyungsoo mantap membuat Jongdae tersenyum remeh ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya merespon senyuman janggal yang Jongdae perlihatkan untuknya.

"Lalu alasanmu mencintai Jongin? Jangan katakan kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu, dan jangan mengatakan kalimat 'karena Jongin adalah Jongin'. Itu alasan klasik."

"Aku memang tidak akan mengatakan itu semua karena aku memiliki alasan untuk mencintai Jongin. Ada _something special_ yang membuatku menaruh hati padanya, dan aku akan menjabarkannya untukmu. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan baik-baik karena alasan yang aku berikan berdasarkan apa yang aku rasakan. Cinta butuh alasan, bukan hanya gombalan yang bisa saja berakibat pengkhianatan. Ya, setidaknya ada satu alasan kuat mengapa kita mencintai seseorang."

Jongdae mengangguk tiga kali seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Ia menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan kedua telinganya terpasang baik untuk mendengarkan alasan-alasan mengapa lelaki manis di depannya ini mencintai Kim Jongin, adik tirinya.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya saat kepalanya memikirkan berbagai alasan yang ia miliki untuk mencintai kekasihnya. Jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar ketika membicarakan hubungannya bersama Jongin pada orang lain. Ia menarik napas dalam, mengembuskannya secara perlahan kemudian kembali menatap lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Bibir tebalnya tampak bergerak, melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mampu menjawab rasa penasaran Jongdae akan alasan mengapa ia mencintai Kim Jongin, kekasihnya.

 **Pertama, Jongin berparas tampan.**

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengelak jika dirinya pun sama seperti kebanyakan orang, mencari pasangan yang _good looking_. Alasannya mungkin cukup konyol. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memperbaiki keturunan jika memiliki pasangan hidup yang _good looking_. _Well_ , mengabaikan keinginan konyolnya perihal keturunan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong jika sosok Jongin sangatlah menarik. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu memiliki tubuh proporsional dengan warna kulit kecoklatan, yang entah bagaimana terlihat begitu memikat untuknya. Jongin pun memiliki senyum menawan yang mampu membuat para gadis berteriak histeris meski hanya satu kali tatap.

"Terkadang aku menyesal memiliki kekasih berparas tampan. Terlalu banyak diincar para gadis dan mereka pun tidak sadar kalau kau sudah ada yang punya."

Jongin tersenyum gemas mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo. Ia memaklumi perkataan Kyungsoo sebab apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu memang benar. Wajah tampannya selalu menjadi incaran para gadis di kampusnya dan ia tidak bisa mengatasi hal itu sebab wajah tampannya merupakan anugerah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menikmati kenikmatan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya meski terkadang merasa risih dengan teriakan maupun pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku juga terkadang menyesal memiliki kekasih berparas imut, manis, dan berbadan montok sepertimu, Kyung. Para lelaki di luar sana selalu memerhatikanmu meski kau sedang bersamaku. Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini calon pasangan hidupmu, huh?"

 **Kedua, Jongin merupakan lelaki yang perhatian dan pengertian**

Berdasarkan apa yang Kyungsoo dengar selama ini, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kelanggengan suatu hubungan spesial terletak bagaimana masing-masing pasangan memberi perhatian dan pengertian. Banyak orang di luar sana menyesalkan kandasnya sebuah hubungan hanya karena salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mengerti atau memerhatikan pasangannya. Mungkin hal tersebut terdengar sederhana, namun faktanya perhatian dan pengertianlah yang dapat membuat hubungan bertahan lama.

Kyungsoo bukan tipikal orang yang cerewet pada pasangannya meski di beberapa kesempatan ia pernah mendengar jika kecerewetan seseorang merupakan salah satu bentuk perhatian kepada pasangannya. Ia tidak menyetujui hal itu sebab menurutnya perhatian tidak melulu disalurkan melalui kecerewetan. Ia dan Jongin memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyalurkan bentuk perhatian serta pengertian demi menjaga hubungan mereka. Tidak melulu kata-kata romantis yang justru terkesan seperti gombalan, Kyungsoo malah dengan senang hati menggunakan kata-kata yang sedikit kasar untuk memberikan perhatian pada Jongin dan lelaki tampan itu menerimanya dengan suka rela.

"Kau harus mulai menggunakan _body lotion_ agar kulitmu tidak semakin coklat, Jongin."

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati lelaki mungil itu sedang memerhatikan tangan kanannya. Ia mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo membuat lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan tatapan ke arahnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Mungkin aku harus ke dokter kecantikan untuk mendapatkan suntik putih, sayang," jawabnya santai kemudiah terkekeh.

Kyungsoo semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua alis yang tampak hampir menyatu. Ekspresi kesal yang dibuatnya justru membuat kekehan Jongin berubah menjadi tawa.

" _Andwae!_ Kau tidak boleh lebih putih dariku, Jongin. Kau... kau sudah seksi dengan warna kulitmu itu..." sahutnya pelan.

"Mungkin... kau hanya perlu untuk memperbaiki hidungmu agar lebih mancung..." tambah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memelototkan kedua matanya karena terkejut.

 **Ketiga, Jongin itu dewasa**

Menurut Kyungsoo, tingkat kedewasaan seseorang tidak diukur melalui usia, melainkan pola pikir. Banyak orang yang usianya sudah melebihi dua puluh tahun namun pola pikirnya masih kekanak-kanakkan, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo beranggapan hal itu terjadi karena karakter setiap orang yang berbeda-beda. Seperti halnya ia dan Jongin. Ia mengakui kedewasaan Jongin yang melebihi dirinya meski usianya satu tahun di atas Jongin.

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu selalu membuatnya kagum. Ia merasa begitu diistimewakan oleh Jongin tanpa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dirinya juga laki-laki, sama seperti Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah membentaknya meski lelaki itu memiliki peluang besar untuk melakukan hal itu karena mereka sama-sama lelaki.

Lelaki tampan itu pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa masalah bukan untuk diperdebatkan, namun untuk diselesaikan. Cara yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah tentu saja berdiskusi, saling mengontrol emosi kemudian bicara baik-baik. Kemarahan dan bentakan tidak ada dalam rumus penyelesaian masalah, namun kesabaran dan senyuman, akan selalu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya karena telah memiliki Jongin, lelaki tampan yang selalu bertanggung jawab untuk semua yang telah dilakukannya, termasuk meminangnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

 **Keempat, Jongin sosok yang penyayang**

Kyungsoo pernah membaca artikel yang menyebutkan bahwa seseorang yang menyayangi binatang tentu saja akan menyayangi pasangannya pula, dan Kyungsoo merasa setuju dengan hal itu. Alasannya karena ia memiliki _puppy_ di rumah dan ia sangat menyayangi Jongin, kekasihnya. Jongin pun begitu. Tiga _puppy_ yang dimiliki lelaki tampan itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki sifat penyayang.

Meski rasa sayangnya terhadap hewan peliharaan sangat besar, nyatanya hal itu masih tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa sayangnya terhadap Kyungsoo. Lelaki manis itu sudah mulai menjadi fokus utamanya selain keluarga. Terkadang di beberapa kesempatan ia sering mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumahnya hanya agar Kyungsoo terbiasa tinggal di sana ketika mereka sudah menikah nanti.

 **Kelima, ada saat di mana Jongin bersikap romantis**

Keromantisan tidak pernah absen dalam hubungan seseorang. Biasanya keromantisan dinilai dari bagaimana seseorang memperlakukan pasangannya atau benda apa saja yang sudah diberikan pada pasangannya. Bagi Kyungsoo, dalam suatu hubungan tidak melulu harus dibumbui keromantisan karena menurutnya itu akan sangat membosankan. Meski bukan ia yang mengalaminya, terkadang ia tidak suka melihat lelaki yang selalu memberikan mawar untuk pasangannya, atau lelaki yang selalu menuruti keinginan pasangannya hanya agar dianggap sebagai lelaki romantis.

Menurutnya, romantis tidak hanya berpatok pada bunga dan benda, tetapi romantis juga berlaku untuk hal terkecil sekalipun. Salah satu contohnya selalu menatap satu sama lain saat sedang berbicara. Saling bertatapan saat berbicara bukan perkara mudah apalagi untuk orang yang pemalu. Menurut Kyungsoo, hal itu menjadi romantis saat ia menatap Jongin saat lelaki itu sedang berbicara padanya dan menemukan bahwa hanya ada bayangan dirinya di kedua bola mata Jongin. Hal tersebut seolah menyiratkan cinta yang begitu besar yang Jongin berikan untuknya.

"Perhatianku akan tetap terfokus padamu meski banyak orang di sekelilingku, Kyung. Kau seolah memiliki magnet yang mampu menarik perhatianku untuk terus menatapmu. Aku suka ketika kau berceloteh tentang hubungan kita, membahas apa saja yang sudah kita lalui sebelumnya. Kata 'aku mencintaimu' kupikir masih belum cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Yang kutahu, aku bersyukur memilikimu dan dicintai olehmu..."

"Jongin benar-benar seperti itu?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap dengan senyum tulus terulas di bibirnya. Sementara Jongdae tampak menghela napas sebelum memberikan senyum manisnya untuk Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menduga jika alasan-alasan seperti itulah yang akan Kyungsoo lontarkan. Meski terkesan klasik, kelima alasan yang Kyungsoo jabarkan cukup membuktikan jika alasan-alasan seperti itulah yang membuat seseorang jatuh cinta.

"Adakah alasan lain kau mencintai adikku, Kyung?"

"Terlalu banyak alasan yang kumiliki untuk mencintai Jongin, Jongdae-ah. Selain kelima alasan di atas, Jongin pun merupakan sosok yang jujur, cukup humoris, ramah dan santun. Masih banyak sikap dan sifatnya yang membuatku jatuh hati. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya lagi karena kurasa akan memakan waktu lama," jawab Kyungsoo kemudian tertawa pelan.

Jongdae ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa terlarut dalam kisah percintaan adiknya dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Konyol memang, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ikatan cinta keduanya sangatlah kuat dan hal itu yang membuatnya yakin jika Jongin akan membawa hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Aku menikmati ceritamu, Kyung. Sekarang berbaliklah..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan, Kyung."

Meski merasa heran, Kyungsoo tetap menuruti perintah Jongdae. Lelaki manis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut ketika bibirnya menabrak sesuatu. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah atas dan menemukan tatapan penuh cinta yang dilayangkan untuknya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum samar sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang Jongin berikan pada bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Alasanku mencintai KaiSoo karena mereka cocok saat bersama. Ada sorot berbeda dari mata Jongin saat dia sedang menatap Kyungsoo. Terlepas dari skandal Jongin, aku yakin jika ada sesuatu di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya meyakini apa yang aku yakini terhadap kedekatan mereka.

Alasanku menulis _KaiSoo World_ ini pun untuk menyalurkan ide absurd dari otakku. Setidaknya aku memiliki wadah untuk menampung semua tulisanku meski hasilnya tidak maksimal.

Jadi, apa alasan kalian menyukai kumpulan drabble buatanku ini? Silakan katakan di kotak review, ya ^^

Semoga tulisan kali ini tidak mengecewakan, ya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 17 – Love or Friend]**

Uee750 ll dinadokyungsoo1 ll Rizkinovitasarii ll xixiii ll meliarisky7 ll Eun810 ll svrdy. 8812 ll melody. rezky ll Vyr88 ll Guest ll LhyenaaExoL2526

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan tanggapan pada ceritaku ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	19. Jatuh Cinta

.

.

* * *

Bagi Chanyeol, Jongin merupakan lelaki termalas sedunia. Alasannya? Jongin jarang sekali membersihkan kamarnya dan membiarkan pakaian kotor miliknya bertumpuk di dalam keranjang cucian. Sementara menurut Sehun, Jongin adalah lelaki terpelit yang dikenalnya. Mengapa? Itu semua berawal dari Jongin yang selalu mengeluarkan uang paling sedikit saat mereka makan bersama. Ketika Sehun memprotes hal tersebut pada Jongin, lelaki berkulit coklat itu beralasan jika ia harus menghemat pengeluarannya sampai akhir bulan, dan Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menggeram kesal.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Joonmyeon justru memiliki penilaian yang baik terhadap Jongin. Lelaki berparas tampan itu menilai bahwa Jongin itu sosok yang rajin dan peduli pada orang lain. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan seringnya Jongin mengikuti kegiatan organisasi yang ada di kampus, juga kegemarannya membantu sesama.

Chanyeol dan Sehun merasa heran, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Jongin yang mereka kenal sangat berbeda dengan Jongin yang dikenal Joonmyeon? Padahal Jongin yang dimaksud adalah sosok yang sama. Setelah diselidiki, ada alasan utama mengapa Jongin bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda dalam waktu cepat.

Apa itu?

Kalian tahu?

Ya, tepat sekali.

Jongin. Jatuh. Cinta.

Hahaha. Lucu sekali, bukan? Cinta dapat mengubah seseorang dengan begitu cepat. Lantas, sosok seperti apa yang sudah berhasil mengubah seorang Kim Jongin?

Apakah sosok itu seperti Hyuna 4Minutes? Hyorin Sistar? Atau Yuri SNSD?

"Dia jauh lebih menggemaskan dari wanita-wanita yang baru saja kalian sebutkan namanya," jawab Jongin seraya membayangkan sosok manis yang sudah membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling bertatapan mendengar jawaban Jongin. Kedua lelaki tampan itu memasang ekspresi datar sebelum akhirnya secara kompak menoyor kepala Jongin, membuat lelaki berkulit coklat itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ya! Bedebah kalian! Kenapa menoyor kepalaku?!" teriak Jongin tidak terima.

"Supaya otakmu kembali ke asalnya," sahut Sehun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Jongin mendengus kemudian berdiri dan membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Ia melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Fuck you!" makinya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun seraya mengacungkan jari tengah.

* * *

"Ehem!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kemudian segera menoleh ke arah kanan begitu suara deheman keras menyapa telinganya. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya saat sadar jarak sosok yang baru saja mengejutkannya sangat dekat dengannya. Ia pun mendadak gugup melihat tatapan menggoda serta senyuman nakal yang sosok itu perlihatkan untuknya.

"Hai, _hyung_ ," sapa Jongin genit.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangannya untuk melambai pada Jongin kemudian membalas senyuman lelaki itu dengan kaku.

"Mau ke mana, _hyung_? Tidak ada kelas?" tanya Jongin.

"Ke kantin. Sebenarnya ada, tapi dosennya tidak hadir, jadi kelasku selesai lebih cepat," jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Kutemani ya, _hyung_?"

"Huh? Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin melihat jam tangannya dan menemukan jarum panjang serta pendeknya berada tepat di angka dua belas. Masih tersisa satu jam lagi sebelum kelas ketiganya dimulai. Daripada bergabung dengan dua teman laknat yang sudah membuatnya kesal kemarin, lebih baik ia menemani gebetan makan siang, sekaligus melancarkan proses pendekatan sebelum masuk ke tahap pacaran.

Jongin tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Kurasa sesekali telat masuk kelas tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas menemani manusia semanis dirimu," sahut Jongin disertai kedipan nakal.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo mendengar kalimat Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan digoda adik tingkatnya itu di siang hari bolong begini.

Tanpa menanggapi godaan Jongin, Kyungsoo lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan lebih dulu segera menyusul lelaki manis itu dan menyamakan langkah mereka. Satu tangannya tampak bergerak ragu di belakang punggung Kyungsoo. Ia ingin merangkul Kyungsoo namun khawatir lelaki manis itu marah. Akhirnya, dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, ia mendaratkan satu tangannya tepat di bahu Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan tubuh mungil lelaki itu ke arahnya. Ia lantas tersenyum sok polos, mengabaikan keterkejutan yang Kyungsoo rasakan karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan tegang begitu, _hyung_. Aku hanya menyentuh bahumu, bukan yang lain," bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo membuat lelaki manis itu refleks menendang selangkangannya.

Jongin menjerit kencang seraya memegangi benda pusakanya yang baru saja terkena hantaman kaki Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa ikut meringis melihat Jongin kesakitan karena ulahnya.

* * *

"Di depan gebetan sok banyak uang, giliran makan sama kita pura-pura dompet ketinggalan," sindir Chanyeol begitu melihat Jongin mendekat ke arahnya dengan nampan berisi banyak makanan.

"Ini adalah taktik. Aku harus terlihat lebih baik di depan gebetan," bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol membuat lelaki jangkung itu mendengus remeh.

"Pencitraan," sindirnya lagi.

Jongin mendorong kuat sendok yang sedang berada di mulut Chanyeol membuat lelaki jangkung itu terkejut dan tersedak.

Baekhyun yang melihat kekasihnya terbatuk-batuk segera memberikan air mineral miliknya kemudian menatap Jongin tajam.

"Dasar hitam! Kau hampir membunuh kekasihku!"

Mengabaikan protes yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuknya, Jongin memilih fokus pada sosok manis di depannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang melihat Kyungsoo yang tetap tenang dan fokus pada menu makan siangnya meski empat manusia yang ada di sekitarnya menimbulkan keributan. Duh, lelaki manis ini memang paling bisa membuatnya lupa daratan jika sedang berdekatan seperti ini.

"Hmm, Kyungsoo _hyung_ ," panggilnya lembut membuat Kyungsoo menghetikan suapannya dan menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar kemudian menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan saus kacang yang mengotori sudut bibir Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki manis itu kembali terkejut karena perlakuannya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo bertanya gugup seraya menggeser sedikit duduknya agar menjauh dari Jongin.

"Hanya membersihkan noda saus di bibirmu, _hyung_ ," jawabnya polos tanpa merasa bersalah bahwa dirinya sudah lancang menyentuh orang.

"Ka—kau hanya perlu memberitahuku, ti—tidak usah melakukan hal seperti tadi."

" _Wae_? Kau tidak menyukainya, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin dengan mimik wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin mulai berakting sok sedih di depan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus remeh sebelum berujar, "Itu tidak sopan. Kau bahkan bukan sosok yang spesial untuk Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Jongin sontak menoleh ke arahnya kemudian memberikan tatapan tajam untuk lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu albino!" sahutnya ketus.

"Aku hanya membantu menjawab agar kau tahu kebenarannya," kata Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan menemukan lelaki manis itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" _Hyung_..." panggilnya seraya mencolek lengan kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menyahut, "Ya?"

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun? Aku bukan sosok yang spesial untuk _hyung_?" tanya Jongin pelan. Tersirat kesedihan dari nada bicaranya namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

Sial. Memikirkan kebenaran tentang ucapan Sehun membuat dadanya mendadak nyeri. Bisa saja yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar, mengingat selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah memberikan respon lebih terhadap perhatian yang ia berikan untuk lelaki manis itu. Tetapi, sekalipun Kyungsoo sudah ada yang memiliki, siapa yang berhasil membuat lelaki manis itu jatuh cinta? Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Kyungsoo pulang bersama orang lain selain dirinya.

" _Hyung_..." panggil Jongin sekali lagi karena Kyungsoo tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Seketika ia merasa khawatir akan kebenaran ucapan Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau hanya belum masuk kategori spesial di hatiku, Jongin-ah. Mungkin... kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi supaya hatiku luluh dan bisa menerimamu sebagai orang yang spesial di hidupku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo lantas berdiri kemudian melangkah pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo menjauhi kantin, lelaki manis itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap satu per satu teman-temannya yang sedang memberikan tatapan heran ke arahnya. Namun ia mengabaikan hal itu. Kini tatapannya terfokus pada sosok Jongin yang hanya diam memerhatikannya. Ia tersenyum simpul ke arah lelaki itu kemudian berujar, "Aku menunggumu, Jongin-ah," dan memberikan kedipan genit ke arah Jongin membuat lelaki berkulit eksotis itu menganga tidak percaya.

"Yuhuuuuu! Kyungsoo _hyung_ sudah memberikan lampu hijau untukku! Park Chanyeol! Oh Sehun! Kalian lihat?! Kyungsoo _hyung_ juga menyukaiku! Hahahaha. Itu artinya sebentar lagi aku tidak akan jomblo lagi," teriak Jongin kegirangan seraya melakukan selebrasi aneh di atas meja. Ia mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang sekitar untuknya, juga tatapan malu teman-temannya yang melihat kelakuan absurdnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Sehun paham. Joonmyeon menilai Jongin sebagai sosok yang rajin dan peduli hanya karena lelaki itu tidak pernah bergabung bersama mereka dan berbicara lebih sering dengan Jongin, sebab pada kenyataannya, perubahan yang terjadi pada Jongin tidak sesuai dengan yang Joonmyeon katakan. Lelaki berkulit eksotis itu justru menjadi semakin gila semenjak dirinya jatuh cinta.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

H-A-N-C-U-R.

Hai, semua. Kita ketemu lagi :D kumerindukan kalian. Sudah 3 bulan tidak muncul di sini, sekalinya muncul malah bawa cerita yang hancurnya gak karuan /sedih/ aku lupa caranya menulis cerita, membangun alur yang menarik dan penggunaan bahasa yang baik. Benar-benar lupa. 3 bulan ini sibuk PPL dan menyusun laporan PPL, dan sebentar lagi KKN sekaligus menyusun skripsi. Hohoho. Kalau kaya gini berasa tuanya, hehehe.

Harapanku tetap sama, semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan karyaku ya. Meski tidak bagus, aku hanya mencoba untuk menghibur diriku sendiri juga kalian ^^

Terima kasih sudah menjadi pembaca setiaku. Mohon maaf aku belum bisa membuat fanfiction yang wow untuk kalian. Mohon maaf juga aku tidak menuliskan nama-nama kalian di sini ya, aku deadline tugas penelitian soalnya, hehehe.

Btw, ternyata menjadi seorang guru itu menyenangkan meski sisi menyebalkannya pun tidak kalah banyak. Menghadapi siswa zaman sekarang harus ekstra sabar :D

Okelah. Sampai bertemu di drabble selanjutnya ya ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	20. Posesif

.

.

* * *

Kelanggengan suatu hubungan bergantung pada bagaimana cara sepasang kekasih menjaganya. Ada yang selalu bersikap romantis, humoris, saling perhatian dan pengertian, maupun cuek satu sama lain. Hal tersebut tentunya diiringi dengan rasa kepercayaan sehingga hubungan yang terjalin akan tetap bertahan. Namun sayangnya, rasa posesif maupun protektif tidak bisa dihindari dalam suatu hubungan, baik itu dilakukan oleh salah satu pihak maupun keduanya.

Posesif berkaitan dengan rasa memiliki, ataupun cemburu di luar kendali. Sementara protektif berkaitan dengan rasa ingin melindungi, menjaga orang terkasih dari siapapun yang berniat melukai. Persentase rasa keposesifan dan keprotektifan seseorang tergantung pada karakter orang tersebut. Pada dasarnya, setiap orang secara alamiah memiliki rasa keposesifan dan keprotektifan. Hanya saja, terkadang rasa itu akan menjadi semakin meninggi saat seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo salah satunya. Pemuda manis itu mengakui jika dirinya cukup posesif terhadap hal yang telah menjadi miliknya, baik itu berbentuk benda mati, maupun manusia. Ia akan merasa jengkel saat apa yang telah menjadi miliknya tersentuh oleh orang lain. Ia pun tidak segan untuk berkata sinis saat ada seseorang yang berusaha mengambil miliknya, termasuk mengambil Kim Jongin, kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar berniat mengambil Jongin dari Kyungsoo. Hanya saja pemuda manis itu terlalu hiperbola dengan menganggap kehadiran teman-teman Jongin akan merebut pemuda tampan itu secara perlahan-lahan. Kyungsoo ingin mengabaikan, namun ketakutan yang ada dalam dirinya perihal ia akan kehilangan Jongin, memaksanya untuk bersikap lebih posesif dan protektif terhadap kekasih tampannya itu.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang dilanda kecemasan, pasalnya beberapa pesan singkat dan telepon yang ia tujukan pada kekasihnya itu tidak kunjung mendapat respon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat, seraya kembali mengetikkan beberapa kalimat pesan singkat untuk kekasihnya.

 _To: My Ninie  
_

 _Jongin-ah. Cepat respon pesan singkatku. Kau di mana? Jangan membuatku khawatir._

Setelah pesan singkatnya terkirim, ia mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap sosok pemuda di depannya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kau mencemaskan Jongin lagi?" tanya Minseok jengah.

Masih dengan raut sedih, Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan seraya menunjukkan beberapa pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan pada Jongin.

Minseok menghela napas lelah sebelum mengambil alih ponsel Kyungsoo dan menyimpan benda canggih itu ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Kyung. Kau berlebihan. Jongin bahkan sudah mengabarimu dua jam yang lalu, dan sekarang kau sudah menuntut kekasihmu itu untuk membalas semua pesanmu, huh? Kau sudah tahu dia sedang ada kelas saat ini, lantas kenapa kau secemas itu? Dia tidak sedang bersenang-senang, Kyung. Dia sedang belajar!"

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membalas pesanku diam-diam tanpa ketahuan dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya, _Hyung_."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Minseok tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau keposesifan Kyungsoo terhadap kekasihnya semakin parah. Padahal awalnya pemuda manis itu mengaku semua baik-baik saja, ia bahkan pernah berjanji bahwa secara perlahan-lahan ia akan mengurangi sikap posesifnya itu. Namun faktanya, Kyungsoo melanggar janjinya sendiri. Pemuda manis itu semakin sering melarang Jongin untuk melakukan ini dan itu, hingga ia merasa kalau Jongin sedang dikekang.

"Kau membuat Jongin tidak nyaman, Kyung. Kalian memang pacaran, tetapi bukan berarti Jongin harus mengabari atau bersamamu setiap detiknya!" kata Minseok dengan intonasi sedikit meninggi.

"Dia kekasihku, _Hyung_. Aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya, termasuk melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan intonasi tak kalah tinggi.

Raut wajah Minseok berubah datar. Ia benar-benar jengkel dengan sosok pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. Kalau saja bisa, ia sudah menempatkan pukulannya pada wajah manis itu.

"Kau adalah definisi dari kata 'egois' yang sebenarnya, Do Kyungsoo. Segeralah berubah, atau kau akan menyesal."

Selepas perkataannya, Minseok segera mengembalikan ponsel Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat disimpannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kafe. Ia tidak peduli perihal perkataannya barusan pada Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati, itu bagus. Memang itu tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin menyadarkan pemuda manis itu agar mengubah sikap posesifnya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu yang telah lama dicintainya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasakan penyesalan seperti yang kurasakan, Kyungsoo-ah…"

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak kunjung melunturkan raut jutek pada wajahnya meski tiga belas menit sudah terlewati sejak Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sedang mengaktifkan mode _ngambek_ pada dirinya karena Jongin yang terlambat datang menemuinya. Ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada kekasihnya itu karena sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Mau sampai kapan kau marah seperti ini, huh? Aku telat menemuimu pun dengan alasan yang jelas. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Mr. Kang, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu," ujar Jongin seraya terus membujuk Kyungsoo untuk berhenti marah padanya.

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Jongin! Harusnya kau bilang padaku agar aku tidak perlu menunggumu terlalu lama!" sahut Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya seraya terus berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Ia tidak ingin masalah sepele seperti ini menjadi penyebab dirinya dan Kyungsoo bertengkar. Ia harus mengalah, agar semuanya cepat selesai.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku salah, _Hyung_. Seharusnya aku memang memberitahumu lebih dulu, maafkan aku, pulsaku habis jadi aku tidak bisa mengabarimu tadi," kata Jongin lebih lembut.

Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit dari duduknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin. Kedua matanya tampak menyipit, menatap Jongin seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar masih kesal pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi kau bisa mengatakan hal itu saat aku menelponmu tadi, Jongin-ah. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, huh? Kau memang sengaja ingin membuatku kesal padamu, kan?"

" _No_! Mana mungkin aku ingin membuatmu kesal, _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar lupa, sungguh!"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian mengangguk setengah hati.

"Oke. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Jongin-ah. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi. _Arraseo_?"

Jongin menampakkan senyum pada bibirnya seraya mengangguk beberapa kali. Meski ia yakin kalau Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya memaafkan kesalahannya, biarlah, ia memang harus mengalah demi hubungan mereka. Ia sudah lelah terus-menerus bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena masalah sepele. Jika dengan mengalah bisa mempermudah hubungannya, ia akan terus melakukan itu, sampai batas di mana bisa saja ia pun akan menyerah untuk hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo sudah terjalin selama satu tahun delapan bulan. Selama itu ia sudah mengalami berbagai hal yang mampu mengacak-ngacak suasana hatinya. Terkadang ia dibuat berbunga-bunga dengan perhatian Kyungsoo, dibuat geregetan dengan tingkah menggemaskan pemuda manis itu, ataupun dibuat marah dengan kecerobohannya. Tetapi, setelah sekian lama hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo terjalin, ia tidak lagi merasakan ketiga hal tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah rasa kesal serta lelah ketika menghadapi keposesifan Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya.

Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh. Mengapa Kyungsoo seolah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenalnya? Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dari saat lima bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Awalnya ia mengabaikan, namun lambat laun ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Pemuda manis itu mulai keterlaluan, hingga membuatnya mulai tidak tahan. Namun ia mencoba untuk bertahan, sebab tanpa dipungkiri pun Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang berhasil memikat hatinya hanya dengan satu kali tatapan.

.

.

* * *

"Ck, apa-apaan kekasihmu itu? Memangnya dia siapa? Sudahlah, Jongin-ah. Kau putuskan saja kekasihmu itu. Kau bisa stress jika terus bersama dia."

Jongin terdiam, memikirkan serangkaian kalimat yang Jongdae lontarkan kepadanya. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan menelan perkataan Jongdae bulat-bulat sebab ia masih memiliki banyak pertimbangan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia yakin, alasan Jongdae berkata seperti itu hanya karena pemuda penyuka bebek itu terlalu emosi setelah menyaksikan sendiri ponsel miliknya terus mendapatkan panggilan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintainya, Jongdae _hyung_. Keputusan yang berat kalau aku harus meninggalkannya," sahut Jongin dengan suara pelan.

Jongdae tersenyum remeh sebelum raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"Lalu kau pikir dia mencintaimu? Dengan semua sikap dia yang seperti itu, kau masih menganggap dia mencintaimu? Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Kim Jongin! Dia sedang menyiksamu, bukan mencintaimu!"

Jongin bergeming. Mendengar bentakan Jongdae barusan membuatnya seketika memikirkan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo. Para pekerja di otaknya mendadak memutar ulang kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya, saat di mana ia dan Kyungsoo masih merasakan manisnya sebuah hubungan. Di alam bawah sadarnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana manis dan menggemaskannya seorang Do Kyungsoo, juga dirinya yang sedang tersenyum amat lebar saat itu. Kini, semua itu benar-benar telah menjadi kenangan masa lalu, karena Kyungsoonya tidak lagi sama. Pemuda manis itu kian berubah, seiring dengan lamanya hubungan mereka bertahan.

"Apa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?"

"Dia bahkan sudah sangat baik sebelum mengenalmu, Jongin."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan baik-baik saja jika aku mengakhiri semuanya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkanku, _Hyung_. Tidak mudah untukku melepaskannya begitu saja."

" _You are stupid_ , Tuan Kim. Kau bahkan masih memedulikan orang yang jelas-jelas mengekangmu! Apa yang kau harapkan dari itu, huh? Kau akan kehilangan semuanya jika masih mempertahankan orang seperti dia!"

" _Hyung_ —"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau menghapus semua nomor teman wanitamu hanya karena Kyungsoo yang terus-menerus cemburu pada mereka, kan? Kau bahkan dilarang keluar terlalu lama bersama temanmu. Dia juga selalu memintamu untuk mengirimkan foto saat kau dan yang lain sedang _hangout_ bersama sebagai bukti kalau kau tidak membohonginya. Apalagi? Apa perlu aku menyebutkan semua keburukan yang telah ia lakukan terhadapmu?"

" _Hyung_ , aku—"

"JONGIN!"

Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kantin, diikuti dengan Jongdae dan menemukan pemuda manis sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat pemuda manis itu sedang memasang tampang kesal di wajahnya.

 _Bugh_

"Akh!"

Jongin mengaduh setelah mendapat pukulan cukup kuat di bahu kirinya. Ia mengusap-ngusap bahunya yang terasa sakit seraya terus menatap pemuda manis yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

"Oh, jadi ini alasanmu mengabaikan teleponku, huh? Kau sedang bermesraan bersama Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus seraya menatap sinis pada Jongdae yang ada di sebelahnya.

Jongdae menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Kami hanya mengobrol," jelas Jongdae dengan raut wajah datar.

Kyungsoo mendelik sejenak ke arah Jongdae kemudian kembali fokus pada sosok yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo jutek.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau meneleponku, _Hyung_. Ponselku dalam mode getar, dan berada di dalam tas, jadi aku tidak mendengar getarannya," jawab Jongin lembut.

"Bohong! Ponselmu ada di atas meja sekarang. Pasti kau sengaja tidak ingin menjawab teleponku, kan? Iya, kan?" desak Kyungsoo pada Jongin membuat pemuda berkulit coklat itu menghela napas berat.

"Iya, aku sengaja tidak mengangkat teleponmu karena aku sedang mengobrol dengan Jongdae _hyung_."

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo merasakan emosinya seketika tersulut. Ia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu rela mengabaikannya demi mengobrol dengan orang lain.

" _Mwo_?! Kau benar-benar sedang mengabaikanku sekarang?"

Masih dengan raut datarnya, Jongdae berujar, "Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Jongin hanya mengabaikan teleponmu, bukan sedang berselingkuh darimu."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo kembali mendelik pada Jongdae. Kali ini tatapannya tampak menajam, seolah menyiratkan pemuda berbibir unik itu untuk tidak ikut campur urusannya bersama Jongin.

Jongdae tidak merespon. Ia masih bergeming dengan tatapan datarnya, tidak merasa takut ataupun risih dengan tatapan yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya.

"Jongin! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah meja.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, _Hyung_ ," jawab Jongin dengan nada dibuat selembut mungkin. Ia tidak ingin emosinya ikut tersulut menghadapi keegoisan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya!" teriak Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Jongdae, yang sejak tadi ikut menahan emosi yang tersulut dalam dirinya, kini berdiri diikuti suara kursi yang terjatuh. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Kyungsoo dengan satu telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah manis pemuda itu.

"Kau yang menyebabkan Jongin melakukan itu, Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Jongin bukan boneka yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati. Kau seharusnya sadar, apa yang selama ini telah kau perbuat dalam hidup Jongin. Apa kau benar-benar baik untuknya, atau sebaliknya. Berkacalah. Lihat pantulan dirimu di cermin dan renungkan apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Jongin selama ini. Jika kau tidak menemukan jawabannya, maka biarkan Jongin yang akan menjawabnya."

Setelahnya, Jongdae beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melotot tidak percaya, juga Jongin yang memasang mimik kecewa pada wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera memfokuskan tatapannya pada Jongin. Ia masih menemukan raut kekecewaan di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Sejenak ia menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum miris yang seketika terulas pada bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika perkataan teman kekasihnya itu mampu membuat semua pertahanannya selama ini melemah, hingga perlahan-lahan mulai roboh.

" _Mianhae_ , Jongin-ah…" lirihnya bersamaan dengan setitik airmata yang menetes di pipinya.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau sudah muak denganku, Jongin-ah," kata Kyungsoo pelan. Ia berusaha memulai pembicaraan setelah hampir setengah jam keheningan menyapa dirinya dan Jongin.

Jongin masih bergeming. Tidak memberikan respon apapun pada perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Jongdae tadi, perkataan yang ia yakini telah menyakiti hati kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sudah jenuh dengan hubungan ini," kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tahu kau mulai mencoba mengabaikanku karena aku terlalu merepotkan untukmu."

"Aku tahu kau mulai mencoba membiasakan diri tanpa kehadiranku."

"Aku tahu kau mulai tidak nyaman berada di dekatku."

"Aku tahu rasa sayangmu mulai hilang karena kelakuanku."

"Aku tahu… kehadiranku sudah tidak berarti apapun untukmu."

"Aku… tahu… permohonan maaf sebanyak apapun yang aku lontarkan, tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka pada hatimu."

"Aku… ta—"

"DIAM!"

Kyungsoo refleks memejamkan kedua matanya begitu Jongin membentaknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan rasa nyeri yang perlahan-lahan melingkupi hatinya. Ini pertama kali Jongin membentaknya selama mereka berpacaran, dan ia tidak menyangka jika bentakan Jongin mampu membuatnya seolah membeku.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau katakan, Do Kyungsoo?! Masih banyak?! Silakan! Silakan kau katakan semuanya! Aku akan mendengarkanmu!"

"Jo—Jongin, aku…"

"Ya… kau memang keterlaluan, _Hyung,_ " lirih Jongin seraya menatap Kyungsoo sendu.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Jongin. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, seolah enggan menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Namun ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kesempata pada Jongin untuk berbicara lebih banyak, sebab ia yakin banyak hal yang ingin pemuda tampan itu sampaikan padanya.

"Aku muak. Lelah. Jenuh. Bosan. Dengan semua ini…" lirih Jongin lagi.

"Kau terlalu mengekangku, _Hyung_ …"

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah…" sahut Kyungsoo tidak kalah lirih.

Jongin tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongdae _hyung_. Kau menyiksaku, bukan mencintaiku. Kau tidak tahu, kan, bagaimana tersiksanya aku menghadapi semua kelakuanmu? Kau mengekangku. Melarangku bergaul dengan teman-temanku. Menutut ini dan itu, dan kau akan marah jika aku tidak melakukannya. Kau terlalu memaksaku untuk melakukan semua yang menjadi kehendakmu. Kau tidak memikirkan dan menghargai perasaanku. Kau egois, _Hyung_. Sangat egois."

" _Arra_. Aku memang melakukan itu semua kepadamu, Jongin. Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan itu bukan dengan niat untuk menyiksamu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat, dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati Jongin yang berdiri beberapa jarak darinya. Niatnya ingin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Jongin tidak bisa terlaksana sebab pemuda itu justru semakin menjauhinya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku mengakui kesalahanku, Jongin-ah…"

"Mengapa kau melampiaskan semuanya padaku, _Hyung_? Mengapa kau menyamakanku dengan mantan kekasihmu itu? Mengapa kau melakukan ini di saat aku benar-benar bisa menjaga kepercayaanmu? Mengapa justru kau yang tidak memercayaiku?"

"Aku hanya… takut. Aku takut kau seperti mantan kekasihku, Jongin. Ketika aku benar-benar percaya, kepercayaanku justru dikhianati. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, maka dari itu aku melakukan semuanya. Menjagamu, agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melirikmu."

"Aku benar-benar lelah, _Hyung_. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya," kata Jongin tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Mendengar permintaan Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa merespon apapun selain terdiam dengan kepala mendongak menatap tepat ke mata Jongin. Perlahan-lahan ia mengukir setiap inchi wajah Jongin di dalam otaknya, juga menutup rapat dan mengunci pintu kenangan terbaik bersama Jongin di kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan, namun memikirkan kondisi Jongin saat ini membuatnya menangis tanpa sadar.

"Lagi… aku harus kehilangan orang yang aku cintai," Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Aku telah kehilangan kedua orangtuaku, mereka bercerai, dan mengabaikanku. Aku kehilangan kakakku, dia pergi, tanpa mengajakku. Aku kehilangan sosok yang kusebut sebagai mantan kekasihku, karena ia mengkhianatiku. Sekarang… aku harus kehilanganmu, karena kelakukanku."

"Kupikir, apa yang kulakukan sudah tepat. Aku hanya mencoba menjaga apa yang telah menjadi milikku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mencurinya lagi, karena kehilangan membuatku merasa sesak."

Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin, masih ditemani oleh airmata di pipinya. Pemuda manis itu semakin merasakan sayatan pada hatinya ketika menyadari Jongin menatap semakin sendu ke arahnya. Ia berusaha mengukir senyum tulus, namun yang terlihat justru senyum menyakitkan.

"Aku menggenggammu terlalu erat, Jongin-ah. Dengan harapan kau tidak akan lepas jika aku menggenggamu seperti itu. Namun ternyata aku salah. Kau mulai merasa sesak karena genggamanku. Awalnya kau masih bisa bertahan, namun lama-kelamaan kau mulai tidak tahan hingga akhirnya kau pun berontak. Aku merasakan berontakanmu, maka dari itu aku mulai melonggarkan genggamanku. Harapanku, kau tetap berada di dalam genggamanku. Tetapi aku salah. Kau memilih untuk keluar, kemudian terbang bebas tanpaku. Aku ingin menggapaimu lagi, namun kau sudah terlalu jauh, hingga aku menyadari bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan kau pergi."

Kyungsoo mengusap airmata di kedua pipinya seraya berusaha tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin. Ia berusaha tegar meski hatinya saat ini sedang hancur berkeping-keping. Tetapi, dibandingkan dirinya, sosok tampan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini justru lebih memilukan. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia bisa membuat hidup orang yang ia cintai berantakan.

"Aku akan pergi, Jongin-ah. Namun izinkan aku meminta satu hal padamu."

" _Mwo_?"

Tanpa menjawa apapun, Kyungsoo mempersempit jaraknya dengan Jongin. Ia sedikit menjinjitkan kedua kakinya sebelum bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibir Jongin. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik saja, kecupan itu sudah terlepas, menyisakan Jongin yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maaf aku kembali egois, Jongin-ah. Kumohon, jangan melupakanku meski aku hanyalah kenangan buruk untukmu. Doaku, kau tidak lagi bertemu orang sepertiku. Terima kasih. Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Aku… pergi…"

Sedetik kemudian Jongin membiarkan setitik airmata jatuh menuruni kedua pipinya, bersamaan dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita di atas merupakan pengalaman pribadi teman dekatku. Ia memiliki pacar yang terlalu posesif, mengekangnya ini dan itu, dan aku selalu dijadikan olehnya sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah. Aku senang, meski tidak membantu melalui tindakan, setidaknya aku bisa memberi saran, nasihat, maupun menyemangati dia di saat dia benar-benar lelah menghadapi kekasihnya. _Well_ , posesif terhadap pacar diperbolehkan, asal jangan keterlaluan ya, hehehe.

Oke, semoga kalian masih menikmati tulisanku ^^

Sampai bertemu di drabble selanjutnya ya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 19 – Jatuh Cinta]**

Rizkinovitasarii ll Omega019 ll rahmaafifah23 ll Lovesoo ll Vyr88 ll 14meldyansoo ll dinadokyungsoo1 ll wulankai500 ll BenihKaisoo ll Eun810 ll meliarisky7 ll little. pinguiesoo ll nstplw ll pcyms7

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan tanggapan pada ceritaku ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	21. Cemburu

.

.

* * *

Suasana tenang senantiasa melingkupi ruangan yang terisi lebih dari satu rak berukuran tinggi dan besar dengan berbagai macam buku menempati masing-masing tempat di dalam rak tersebut. Ketenangan yang tercipta itu membuat sosok lelaki tampan yang kini sedang berjalan di salah satu lorong yang dibuat oleh dua buah rak yang saling berhadapan semakin memelankan langkah kakinya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pelan pinggir-pinggir buku yang tertata rapi di dalam rak seraya masih terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Berbelok ke arah kanan, indra penglihatannya langsung disajikan dengan banyaknya kursi dan meja yang tersedia di dalam ruangan itu.

Tatapannya mengedar selama beberapa detik, sebelum fokus pada satu sosok yang sedang duduk santai dengan buku di atas mejanya. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum manis seiring dengan kedua matanya fokus memerhatikan gerak-gerik sosok yang diketahui berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Lelaki tampan bernama Kim Jongin itu masih saja fokus memerhatikan gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya seraya tersenyum manis. Tetapi, senyuman yang sejak tadi terulas di bibirnya harus lenyap ketika ada sosok lain yang duduk tepat di depan gadis tersebut. Sosok itu berjenis kelamin lelaki, tetapi tubuhnya yang mungil membuat sosok itu terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan sosok gadis di depannya. Selain itu, wajahnya perpaduan antara manis dan cantik, ditambah dengan kedua matanya yang bulat menjadi alasan kenapa kerapkali sosok itu dikira seorang gadis oleh orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Sayangnya, Jongin justru mengenal baik sosok lelaki mungil tersebut. Tanpa sadar matanya memicing menatap lelaki mungil itu yang sedang berusaha mendekati gadis yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

Jongin terus memerhatikan dengan baik interaksi Kyungsoo bersama gadis tersebut. Tidak jarang kedua matanya sedikit melotot dengan deru napas yang berhembus kasar melalui mulutnya. Emosinya benar-benar dibuat campur aduk saat ini.

' _Apa yang mereka lakukan?_ ' desisnya dalam hati.

Tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—bersembunyi—saat ini, Jongin semakin menguatkan hatinya ketika dengan seenak hati kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam salah satu tangan gadis itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki mungil itu justru membawa salah satu tangan gadis yang sedang digenggamnya untuk mendarat di pipi sebelah kirinya kemudian mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang, membuat senyum malu-malu terulas di bibir gadis cantik itu dan emosi Jongin yang semakin meluap-luap.

Jongin tidak bisa lagi menjelaskan perasaan apa yang saat ini sedang berkecamuk di hatinya. Kontak fisik yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan gadis cantik itu benar-benar membuatnya marah, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangan erat-erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh emosi.

Jongin tidak sadar, bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu Kyungsoo sempat menatap ke arahnya dengan seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya.

* * *

Katakan Kyungsoo nakal, karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Hal itu terbukti dari salah satu tangan gadis cantik yang ada di depannya masih betah menempel dan mengelus-elus pipi sebelah kirinya, membuat Jongin yang sejak tadi memerhatikan tingkah lakunya semakin geram.

"Yerin-ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kurasa cuaca hari ini cukup bagus untuk dihabiskan di taman hiburan," ujar Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum manis.

Gadis cantik bernama Yerin itu tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Oke!" jawabnya riang.

Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya saat Yerin menyetujui ajakannya, namun beberapa detik setelahnya senyum manis itu kembali menjadi seringai tipis tatkala kedua matanya melirik Jongin yang masih berada di tempat persembunyiannya—menurut Jongin.

" _Kajja!_ " ajak Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. Satu tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Yerin dengan erat kemudian melangkah sedikit terburu-buru.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo dan Yerin (Jongin tidak mengenal Yerin, hanya Kyungsoo saja yang mengenalnya) tiba-tiba pergi dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru bergegas menyusul keduanya setelah sebelumnya memukul rak buku yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya kemudian berlari menyusul Kyungsoo dan Yerin.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Yerin terus berlari seraya sesekali kepala keduanya menoleh ke belakang, memastikan sosok yang sedang mengejar mereka tidak terlihat dan tidak dapat menangkap keduanya. Deru napas yang berhembus cukup keras menjadi bukti bahwa Kyungsoo dan Yerin merasa lelah setelah menuruni berpuluh-puluh anak tangga dengan berlari.

Awalnya Yerin menolak ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya menuruni anak tangga dengan berlari. Namun ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan ada sosok tidak dikenal sedang mengejar mereka, tanpa pikir panjang Yerin langsung menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Lari keduanya semakin cepat saat melihat sosok yang tidak dikenal—untuk Yerin—berada beberapa jarak di belakang keduanya.

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahh…" Kyungsoo dan Yerin terengah-engah ketika keduanya sudah berada di lantai satu gedung kampus.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _oppa_? Kenapa lelaki tadi mengejar kita?" tanya Yerin kesal.

"…"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Belum berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yerin. Lelaki berparas manis yang berkuliah di jurusan Sastra Inggris itu justru masih sibuk menghirup oksigen untuk cepat-cepat memenuhi paru-parunya yang hampir kosong.

"Ya! Kyungsoo _oppa_! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Yerin.

Kyungsoo mendelik seraya mendengus kesal mendapat bentakan dari Yerin.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku kan sudah bilang, ada orang tidak dikenal mengejar kita. Jadi, aku tidak kenal dia itu siapa!" jawabnya kesal seraya membawa tubuhnya yang semula sedikit membungkuk untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

Yerin refleks mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan manja di salah satu lengan Kyungsoo saat sosok yang tadi mengejar mereka datang mendekat.

"Dia siapa, _oppa_?" tanya Yerin sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo. Satu tangannya dengan berani menunjuk Jongin yang kini sedang menatap penuh emosi ke arahnya.

"Dia kekasihku!" sahut Jongin seraya menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Yerin terkejut, kedua matanya membulat sempurna setelah mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah ketika Kyungsoo menepis dengan kasar kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar di salah satu lengannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kyungsoo _oppa_! Kau bilang kau menyukaiku. Kau bilang kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang ada sosok yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihmu dan dia seorang lelaki! Kau menipuku, heh? Kau menipuku, kan? Kau pembohong, _oppa_. Kau pembohong!"

Dengan hentakan keras, Yerin melangkah cepat setelah menumpahkan kekesalan dan kekecewaannya pada Kyungsoo. Wajah cantiknya tampak memerah, menahan marah juga malu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Selama beberapa detik Jongin menatap kepergian Yerin dalam diam, namun kemudian tatapannya kembali terfokus pada lelaki manis yang saat ini sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada.

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan di dalam perpustakaan tadi, heh?"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin sinis setelah mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar dingin di telinganya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi? Bukankah kau sudah melihat apa yang kulakukan pada gadis tadi?" jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin.

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku, Kyung! Apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu? Kau ingin membuatku marah?"

Masih dengan tatapan sinisnya, Kyungsoo tanpa ragu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu, Kim Jongin. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat kekasihmu bermesraan dengan orang lain? Kau merasa senang? Atau marah? Lalu kau pikir, bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihatmu bermesraan dengan Luhan _hyung_ di tempat umum? Aku tahu Luhan _hyung_ sahabatmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau dan dia menjaga jarak meski hanya sedikit? Kau tahu? Kau itu payah!"

Tepat setelah mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang sejak tadi mengganjal di hatinya, Kyungsoo lantas membuang pandangannya untuk menatap apapun di sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin yang entah kenapa selalu sukses meluluhkan hatinya.

Jongin tersenyum. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal seperti itu di dalam perpustakaan tadi. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, Jongin melangkah perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Mencoba mengikis jarak dengan lelaki manis bertubuh mungil yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 40 bulan itu.

Setelah berada tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan cepat mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinding yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung seperti terkurung di dalam tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang melihat perbuatan Jongin hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali membawa pandangannya untuk menatap Jongin.

"Tidak!" jawabnya cepat, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah lain dengan raut wajah yang cemberut.

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jujur saja, sayang. Kau cemburu?" tanya Jongin lagi. Kali ini tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Kyungsoo dan menuntun lelaki manis itu untuk kembali menatapnya. Namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya disertai dengan decakan pelan terlontar dari bibirnya.

Bukannya marah, Jongin justru terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Bagaimanapun sikap dan tingkah laku Kyungsoo, semuanya benar-benar membuat Jongin gemas.

Tanpa ragu Jongin membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo semakin menipis. Satu tangannya yang memegang dagu Kyungsoo turut membantu dirinya untuk mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih. Semakin dekat, membuat keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajah masing-masing, hingga—

 _Cup_

—penyatuan bibir itu terjadi tepat setelah Kyungsoo menutup kedua mata bulatnya.

Selama beberapa detik Jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Namun di detik berikutnya, lelaki tampan bermarga Kim itu dengan lihai melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Sementara Kyungsoo, lelaki manis yang gemar memasak itu hanya diam. Membiarkan kekasihnya yang berwajah tampan itu bermain-main dengan bibirnya. Hingga beberapa detik terlewati dan ia berniat untuk membalas lumatan yang diberikan kekasihnya, sang kekasih dengan seenak hati melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, menyisakan saliva tipis yang terlihat ketika sang kekasih menyudahi ciumannya.

"Ya! Jongin! Kenapa dilepas?" seru Kyungsoo tidak terima. Wajahnya kembali membuat raut cemberut dengan kedua pipi menggembung lucu.

Sekali lagi Jongin terkekeh.

"Hei, memangnya sejak kapan kekasih mungilku ini mulai nakal, huh?" goda Jongin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat menyadari jika dirinya bersikap—cukup—aneh di depan Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kekasihku bisa mencium tangan seorang gadis sebanyak itu," kata Jongin kemudian mencium salah satu tangannya berkali-kali, berusaha mempraktikkan bagaimana Kyungsoo ketika mencium tangan Yerin di dalam perpustakaan tadi.

Kyungsoo menunduk sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Jongin yang sedang berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan, masih dengan kedua tangan dan bibirnya mempraktikkan apa yang ia lakukan di dalam perpustakaan tadi. Wajah Jongin yang begitu senang ditambah dengan kekehan terus terlontar dari bibirnya membuktikan jika lelaki tampan itu dalam _mood_ baik untuk mengejeknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membalas perbuatanmu tadi, sayang. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu saat kita sudah berada di apartemen," kata Jongin seraya menyeringai tipis, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Jongin hanya dapat meloloskan tawanya dengan pelan. Hatinya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan padanya nanti.

Melihat Jongin yang sudah berada sedikit jauh darinya, Kyungsoo bergegas menyusul Jongin. Langkah kedua kakinya sedikit cepat, sebelum—

 _Hap_

—tubuh mungilnya sukses berada di atas punggung Jongin dengan kedua tangan melingkar erat di leher Jongin. Lagi—alunan tawa kembali terlontar dari bibir Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah…"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang…"

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Hai. Aku kembali ^^

Ini adalah kekhilafan pertamaku setelah dua bulan tidak buka FFN. Drabble di atas merupakan hasil remake dari video bertema gay yang pernah aku tonton. Sebelumnya aku pernah publish ini, tapi aku hapus, dan sekarang aku publish lagi. Tidak banyak yang kuedit, dan ini adalah gaya penulisanku satu tahun silam (sepertinya). Semoga kalian menyukainya ya ^^

Bye-bye. Sampai ketemu di drabble selanjutnya. Aku mau melanjutkan BAB III-ku dulu biar bulan ini bisa sidang proposal, hehehe.

(Mohon maaf belum bisa menyajikan drabble dengan ide yang fresh. Otakku sudah terlalu stress karena skripsi :D)

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


	22. I'm Happy

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar setelah keluar dari ruang dosen pembimbingnya. Kedua tangannya tampak menggenggam erat kertas berwarna biru yang di dalamnya tertulis dua suku kata keramat, menurutnya. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang kini menampilkan raut penasaran pada wajahnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya berkilat penuh kebahagiaan, masih dengan senyum berbentuk hati terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku… acc sempro, Baek!" serunya girang seraya menunjukkan jurnal bimbingannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergeser, membuat jarak tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo semakin dekat seraya satu tangannya sibuk membolak-balik jurnal bimbingan milik Kyungsoo. Ia menahan napas, kemudian berseru, "Wow! _Chukkae_ , Kyungsoo-ah. Kau hebat!"

Dengan sombong Kyungsoo menepuk dada kirinya seraya menyeringai, membuat Baekhyun seketika menampilkan raut datar pada wajahnya. Ia merasa menyesal sudah memberikan ucapan selamat pada sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Nah, giliranmu yang menyusulku secepatnya, Baek. Jangan hanya pacaran saja yang kau urusi," sindir Kyungsoo seraya memasukkan jurnal bimbingannya ke dalam tas.

Mendengar sindiran Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mendecak seraya menatap malas ke arah Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mendadak jadi orang yang sombong hanya karena dirinya sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan persetujuan untuk ikut seminar proposal skripsi.

"Aku tidak pacaran terus, Kyung. Aku juga sedang mengerjakan bab 2-ku, kok," sahutnya memberi pembelaan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kenyataannya waktumu lebih banyak kau gunakan untuk si caplang kekasihmu itu, Baek."

"Hei! Kau tidak tahu? Kehadiran seorang kekasih merupakan salah satu penyemangat dalam membuat skripsi, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat.

" _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun heran saat Kyungsoo tidak kunjung mengalihkan tatapan dari wajahnya.

Kyungsoo masih bergeming, fokus menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini sudah menunjukkan raut risih. Lelaki berparas manis itu sedang meneliti setiap inci wajah Baekhyun, mencoba mencari alasan mengapa lelaki yang menjadi kekasih Baekhyun mau-mau saja menerima lelaki petakilan seperti Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kyung! Kau menyeramkan!" kata Baekhyun kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat pada Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia lantas berdiri kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, memberi jarak cukup dekat antara wajahnya dengan telinga Baekhyun. Ia sempat meniup telinga Baekhyun, sebelum kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya mampu membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang kemudian berteriak tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu, katakan selamat tinggal untuk wisuda tahun ini, Baekhyun sayang…"

"Ya! Jangan mendoakanku seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo!"

* * *

Kyungsoo melangkah riang memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat satu plastik besar berisi berbagai macam es krim yang ia beli di kedai es krim langganannya. Bibirnya sesekali meloloskan lirik lagu kesukaannya, satu hal yang sering dilakukan ketika suasana hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Rela begadang demi skripsi, akhirnya usahaku tidak sia-sia," katanya riang seraya menaruh es krim yang dibelinya ke dalam _freezer_. Ia kemudian berbalik dan terkejut melihat sosok lain berdiri di belakangnya. Tatapannya sempat melotot sebelum akhirnya menyipit, efek dari senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Jongin mengernyit, merasa heran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lelaki mungilnya itu tampak bahagia, terlihat dari senyum dan raut wajahnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia, sayang?" tanya Jongin seraya merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat tangan Jongin yang berada di atas kepalanya bergerak naik turun karena pergerakannya.

"Kau ingat saat aku menelepon ibuku tadi pagi?" tanya Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Jongin.

"Aku menelepon ibuku untuk meminta doa agar semua urusan pendidikanku lancar, dan tadi pagi aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari kedua dosen pembimbingku untuk sempro, Jongin! Aku bahagia sekali…" lanjut Kyungsoo seraya memeluk erat lelaki di hadapannya.

Jongin refleks tersenyum, turut bahagia atas hal yang didapatkan lelaki mungilnya itu. Setelah beberapa waktu ia begadang menemani Kyungsoo menyelesaikan proposal skripsi, akhirnya semua kelelahan itu terbayar impas dengan hasil yang didapat.

"Aku turut bahagia, sayang. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai dengan kerja kerasmu, dan sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya," kata Jongin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Setelah ini aku masih harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk lulus tepat waktu, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu dan orang tuaku."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis sebelum belahan tebal itu menempel sempurna di kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya, sayang…" kata Jongin lembut setelah melepas kecupannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar dan binar bahagia di kedua bola matanya. Kedua lengannya dengan cepat mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan Jongin, lelaki yang telah menemaninya selama tiga tahun. Ia bersyukur telah memiliki Jongin. Lelaki berparas tampan itu menjadi penyemangat kedua setelah orang tuanya.

"Hmm… Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo malu-malu. Suaranya terdengar samar karena bibirnya menempel pada dada bidang Jongin.

Jongin menggumam, merespon panggilan Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut halus milik lelaki mungilnya itu.

"Aku… punya hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Jongin-ah. Kau… hanya perlu menerimanya."

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Jongin menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan di depannya dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Tatapannya terpaku pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sebelum senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

" _Saranghae_ , Do Kyungsoo…" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat lidah Jongin semakin intens menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Kedua tangannya tampak meremas kemeja yang Jongin kenakan ketika rasa nikmat dari cumbuan yang Jongin lakukan pada bibirnya semakin terasa. Ia mengerang tertahan sebelum memukul dada Jongin, meminta lelaki itu untuk berhenti menciumnya.

"Hah… hah… hah…" desah Kyungsoo seraya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jongin membersihkan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo kemudian menatap lekat wajah manis Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah. Seringai mesumnya tidak bisa tertahankan melihat kaos yang Kyungsoo kenakan sudah tersingkap dan menampilkan kulit mulus lelaki manis itu.

"Kau yakin ingin memberi hadiah semacam ini padaku, sayang?" tanya Jongin seraya membelai perut Kyungsoo. Air liurnya hampir menetes melihat pemandangan menggoda yang tersaji di depannya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap tepat pada Jongin yang sedang memerhatikan tubuhnya dengan intens. Ia menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya ketika satu tangannya dengan sengaja menurunkan sedikit celana yang dikenakannya, membuat bagian tubuh yang awalnya tertutup kini terekspos dengan sempurna.

Jongin menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin bertindak salah. Kyungsoo masih terlampau sibuk di semester akhir ini, jika ia nekat menyetubuhi Kyungsoo kemudian lelaki manis itu tidak bisa berjalan setelahnya, maka semuanya akan kacau.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku, Jongin-ah…" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara dibuat seseksi mungkin. Ia kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menggoda Jongin yang masih saja bergeming menatapnya.

"Jongin-ah, ahh…"

Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menutupi adik kecilnya yang mulai berdiri di balik celana. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan adik kecilnya semakin menegang. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia akan berakhir di kamar mandi sendirian.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Jongin-ah…" kata Kyungsoo lagi masih dengan suara seksinya. Celananya semakin melorot hingga menampilkan celana dalam yang dikenakannya, juga gundukan kecil yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang sebelum tersenyum tampan. Ia merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian merapikan celana dan kaos Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terbengong, merasa heran dengan perlakuan Jongin kali ini. Tidak biasanya lelaki tampan itu menolak untuk menyetubuhinya. Biasanya Jongin akan berubah menjadi lelaki termesum se Korea jika sudah dihadapkan dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan esok hari, sayang. Kau masih harus bimbingan dengan dosen pembimbingmu untuk revisi bab 3 sebelum sempro, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tapi kali ini aku yang meminta, Jongin. Aku akan baik-baik saja besok, sungguh!"

Jongin menggeleng dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Kau memberikan hadiah semacam ini karena aku selalu menemanimu begadang demi skripsimu itu, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu, membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo sempat merengut karena cubitan Jongin namun setelahnya ia tersipu ketika Jongin memintanya untuk duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikan tubuhmu sebagai hadiah hanya karena aku selalu menemanimu begadang, sayang. Sudah keharusanku sebagai seorang suami untuk menemani 'istri'nya dalam keadaan apapun. Meski tidak membantu banyak, setidaknya kau bisa mengajakku mengobrol saat kau mulai lelah mengetik. Aku terjaga sepanjang malam karena aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu. Kau tahu bahwa kau adalah guling hidup yang kumiliki."

"Jangan menyebutku guling hidup karena tubuhku tidak sebesar guling, Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar protes Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Jongin…" Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Jongin kembali menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Tapi apa, sayang?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya seraya menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tampak ragu melanjutkan ucapannya karena khawatir perkataan yang akan terlontar dari bibirnya justru akan memalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi… empat hari yang lalu aku mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku di kamar mandi, Jongin-ah…" gumam Kyungsoo seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

Hening.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun selain jarum jam yang berdetak. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk melirik Jongin dan menemukan lelaki itu sedang terdiam dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Jo—Jongin, _are you okay_?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan seraya menepuk pipi kanan Jongin.

Jongin mengerjab, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat melarikan diri pasca mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo dengan bibir tersenyum kaku.

"Mung—mungkin kau salah dengar, sayang," katanya berusaha membantah.

"A—ah, aku ingin pipis, sayang. Bi-bisakah kau turun dari pangkuanku?"

Tanpa berkata apapun Kyungsoo menuruti permintaan Jongin. Matanya tampak fokus menatap Jongin yang berjalan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi dengan bagian selangkangannya yang menggembung. Ia sempat cemberut sebelum akhirnya terkekeh gemas.

"Aku sudah menawarkan, tapi dia malah menolak. Sok kuat sekali dia. Memangnya sanggup tidak menyentuhku hingga aku wisuda? Hihihi…"

* * *

Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur lelap. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam tetapi lelaki manis di sebelahnya ini sudah pergi mengarungi alam mimpi. Ia tersenyum singkat ketika dengkuran halus menyapa telinganya. Lelaki manis di sebelahnya ini terlihat sangat polos saat sedang tertidur, membuatnya terkadang tidak yakin bahwa lelaki ini satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Rasanya sudah cukup lama kau tidak tidur di jam segini, sayang. Biasanya jam segini kau mulai berkutat dengan skripsimu," ucap Jongin seraya mengusap-ngusap helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergerak, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan di kepalanya. Namun ia tidak membuka matanya karena rasa kantuk dan lelah sudah menjadi satu di tubuhnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja tanpa mau tahu apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Entah siapa yang beruntung di sini, sayang. Tetapi aku bersyukur telah memilikimu seutuhnya, menjadi pendampingku dan menemaniku dalam merintis usaha demi menjadi orang sukses. Kata 'bahagia' tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan kehidupanku saat ini, karena setelah memilikimu aku sadar bahwa terlalu banyak ungkapan kebahagian yang kurasakan hingga aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya seperti apalagi. Kau sempurna, Do Kyungoo, untukku…"

"Aku yang beruntung, Jongin-ah," sahut Kyungsoo seraya perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

Jongin sedikit menunduk agar kedua matanya menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

"Aku yang beruntung memilikimu. Sosok lelaki yang meski lebih muda dariku tapi kau mampu bersikap dewasa melebihiku. Kau tampan, sopan, pemalu, lucu, dan… mampu menjaga hatimu untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Sangat. Terima kasih sudah mau bersusah payah bersamaku. Terima kasih sudah ikut andil sebagai penyemangat dalam pendidikanku. Terima kasih sudah mau mengenalku lebih jauh, dan terima kasih sudah memilihku sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Aku bukan sosok yang sempurna, tapi aku ingin membangun kehidupan rumah tangga yang sempurna bersamamu…"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, memberikan kecupan dalam sebelum menghisap dan menggigitnya. Jongin membalas. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atas milik Kyungsoo secara bergantian seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan sensasi kenyal bibir Kyungsoo yang sedang diemutnya. Bibir lelaki mungilnya ini memang menjadi salah satu candu untuknya, selain lubang yang berada tidak jauh dari selangkangannya.

"Kurasa… aku akan menerima tawaran hadiahmu yang tadi, sayang…"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya mendengar perkataan Jongin. Tanpa kata ia langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Jongin dan memulai adegan panas yang mungkin akan berakhir esok pagi.

 _Well_ , untuk kali ini Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan. Sudah kewajibannya juga untuk melayani Jongin. Perihal bimbingannya bersama dosen pembimbing, ia akan melakukannya lusa. Setidaknya ia ingin membahagiakan Jongin malam ini. Lagipula ia pun merindukan sentuhan lelaki itu.

Sudah ya, sampai di sini saja. Selebihnya kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin, hehehe.

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Tadinya mau buat NC untuk part ini, tapi ternyata otakku tak sanggup :D jadilah begini adanya.

Btw, aku juga sudah dapat acc sempro lho, sama seperti Kyungsoo. Hehehe. Alhamdulillah. Begadangnya bermanfaat ternyata :D

Sudah, ya. Aku mau kabur. Dadah ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **[Chapter 21 - Cemburu]**

dinadokyungsoo1 ll BenihKaisoo ll anisafransiskaa ll Nurfadillah ll Erigoms12 ll Lovesoo ll meliarisky7 ll Rizkinovitasarii

.

.

.

Mohon maaf reviewnya tidak bisa kubalas satu per satu, ya. Tetapi, terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan tanggapan pada ceritaku ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas...

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
